Cause and Effect
by Bonnie S
Summary: SSHG After being put down by Snape and assigned Hermione Granger as a tutor, Draco Malfoy is out for revenge. Will he destroy the pair, or has fate have a plan to counter his plots? R&R HERE'S CH. 7 & 8!
1. The Match is Lit

Cause and Effect

Chapter One:

The Match is Lit

Draco Malfoy growled as he stormed through the halls towards the Slytherin common room. His eyes were burning with the deepest and ugliest of hate, and the growl in his throat only gave the smallest hint to the rumbling anger in his body and mind. Know-it-all Granger! Stick-in-the-rear Snape! So what if his mandrake potions report was late and too short! So what if his potion was only missing three lousy ingredients! He didn't need any help from a mudblood like her! What was the head of his house thinking?

Draco shook his head as he remembered that awful afternoon. Maybe Snape had is reasons for being upset with his work, but that gave the Head of Slytherin house no right or privilege to treat he, the son of the great Lucius Malfoy – and Severus' former friend, as if Draco was a lowly Gryffindor!

'_Mr. Malfoy, do you really expect me to believe that you intended this to be your finished assignment?_' Professor Snape was clearly not impressed.

What did the old coot expect? Draco was a Malfoy, and therefore was to be given distinction and preference – not homework. '_Professor Snape, really …_' but Draco wasn't allowed to finish.

'_I have had quite enough of this pretentiousness attitude of yours, Mr. Malfoy. If you do not proceed to pull your grades up by the end of this month you will be removed from the Slytherin Quidditch team. Am I clear on this?_'

'_Yes sir._' Draco had snapped, but didn't believe him. It was the beginning of the season. And Draco was the best that their house had. No, Professor Snape would not do that to Slytherin.

Snape on the other hand was deadly serious. '_And given the care your homework has been given, I have no doubt that you are far behind your classmates in all matters of potion making. In light of this fact, Ms. Granger will help you catch up._'

What? That Gryffindor twit! '_You have to be kidding, Professor Snape!_'

'_Um, Professor Snape?_' Hermione nervously spoke up, not hiding the disgusted look on her face at that moment. '_I believe that what Draco means is that he'd feel more comfortable studying with one of his own house._'

Ah, the little foolhardy guttersnipe had some brains as it were. Professor Snape glared at her harshly, making her settle further back in her seat. '_However he would have some pull over his house to avoid his work as he has been doing for undoubtedly since the start of his first year. As I said before, Miss Granger, you will be taking the part of his tutor – seeing that you are far ahead of anyone in this class and have a talent for tutoring lesser students, even when specifically told not to. Starting this evening after dinner. Five points from Gryffindor for your cheek Miss. Granger, and five from Slytherin for yours Mr. Malfoy. Consider tonight's study session to be the detention both of you would have received from me otherwise._'

Granger said nothing, but the look on her face told it all. Like Draco would want to spend any time at all with that Gryffindor know-it-all brat! He didn't have to work! His father was Lucius Malfoy! Professor Snape made it look like that dull and ugly Granger was so important when she was merely a bookworm teacher's pet!

'_But!_'

Snape glared harsh at Draco. '_If you value your place on our house's team, I would suggest that you do as you are told, Mr. Malfoy. Money or no, you are not that difficult to replace. Perhaps another would do a better job of defeating Gryffindor and Mr. Potter._'

Draco returned the professor's glare and huffed as he rolled his eyes at Hermione and her little friends. '_As if that stupid mudblood is all that._'

'_At least Miss. Granger does the work given her without complaint, and finds it within her soul to cope with students like yourself, Mr. Malfoy. And for that, this weekend's game is your final competition. Along with the deduction of ten points for disrespecting your tutor as well as ten for disrespecting myself and another ten for interrupting this class._'

All of Slytherin groaned. Hermione looked as if her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets, and her friends were fighting off the urge to laugh at the situation. Not only had Professor Snape disrespected one of the most powerful students in Slytherin house, but also he had complimented THAT stupid mudblood? How dare he? Malfoy sniffed in disgust, lounged back in his seat, glared at Snape, and spat at the old greasy git. '_Mudblood lover._'

The room went deathly quiet at that heartbeat. The mudblood was flushed because it was obvious that the comment was meaning her. Maybe she was hoping to get a little action off the old man? The look in the Potion Master's eyes had never been colder in all of the seven years that the group had known him. Draco kept a firm hold on his unconcerned mask, even if he was terrified beyond belief as Snape leaned in and growled at him. '_Perhaps you would prefer to spend this class time with the headmaster, **Mr**. Malfoy? I know that I would not be the only one who would not mind that. Go!_'

Mudblood Granger was not all that, and neither was that backstabbing traitor Professor Snape. Draco pushed any and all out of his way as he thundered through the halls. Dumbledore had banished Draco to only his houserooms and the library outside of classes, even at meals! And to make it worse, the other students would shun Draco until he apologized to Hermione and Snape in front of the entire school. That day would never come! He'd rather choke on his own tongue than apologize to those two! Plus he had detention with Snape and Hermione every night until his grades came up, that being the only time another student would talk to him, and only Granger. Like he wanted to spend time with them.

If he could only pay the pair back for his embarrassment in class that day! Wait … why not pay them both back at the same time? Kill two birds with one stone! Yes … it would be perfect – and they both **_so_** richly deserved it! Draco grinned as he turned about and rushed for the library. He had some very sweet revenge to plan.

***

Winter mint? Check

Mullein? Check

Barberry? Check

Red Clover? Check

Hyssop? Check

Boneset? Check

Slippery Elm? Check

Willow Bark? Check

Vanilla Beans? Check

Dried Apples? Check

Rosemary? Check

What was this? Hawthorn? What did it do? Who cares … he threw it into the potion. A little myrrh as well, and a pinch of oak root too. Oh, would this be fun.

Now for the first words, Draco couldn't wait for this. "Two must face what each has refused for so long. This spell bind you both by the one you both have done wrong."

With a grin on his face he set the spell to go off once the door was forced open by magic. Now it was time that he showed off one of his few hidden non-magic talents. A magic lock on the door, and Draco hid around the corner to wait. It wasn't a long wait, for Snape stormed into the hallway not five minutes later and pounded on the supply room door.

"Mr. Malfoy, you should have all of the necessary ingredients for that potion by now! Come out of the supply room this moment!" Snape growled as he tried to open the door only to find it shut with a dual spell lock.

Draco did what he could to keep from giggling at his prank as he threw his voice to make it sound like he was inside the room. "I can't. Someone thinks that this is so funny! Let me out of here!"

"What's wrong Professor Snape?" Hermione asked as she came into the short passage off the classroom.

He was agitated that he had to deal with the infuriating boy, but at least Miss Granger could make the time somewhat tolerable. "Mr. Malfoy has been locked in the closet with a dual latching lock spell. Do you know the proper counter-spell, Miss Granger?"

"Yes."

Hermione fought the urge to smile, since she couldn't believe that he was asking her because he wanted to – she was the only one there. 

Snape, on the other hand, gave a small grin. A spell that they would perform together, he could think on it later. "Together then on three. One, two, three …"

The second their two spells merged and opened the lock both were sent flying by the blast wave from the spell Draco had set. It was three times what he had planned on. There was a sickening thick cracking that echoed in the hall, and both teacher and favored student slid down the wall – a trail of blood marking down the wall where Hermione's head brushed against it before she bonelessly crumbled onto the floor like a rag doll.

Draco swallowed hard for a moment. That wasn't what he had planned at all! After a few beats Snape came to and groaned. When he saw the blood trail on the wall with Hermione beneath it, his skin went pale. "Miss. Granger?"

Her friends and two of Slytherin house quickly arrived after hearing and feeling the explosion. Snape collected himself fast and thought out what his favored student needed right then. "Mr. Weasley, go for the nurse quickly. Mr. Potter go find the headmaster and Professor McGongall and tell them there has been an accident in the potions classroom area." Crabbe and Goyle were staring at Hermione like she was … no, he wouldn't let her die! "The two of you find out what happened to Mr. Malfoy!"

Seeing Ginny Wesley standing there, Snape remembered his first aid kit. "Miss Weasley, there is a first aid kit in my desk. In the bottom drawer on the right. Bring it here quickly."

She silently nodded and ran off. For a moment it was only he and the wounded Granger. It had been years and his life force was tainted, but he had to try something – Snape could feel that Hermione was on the verge of giving up! ~_You are stronger than this Miss. Granger._~

Soft and groggily she answered back with her mind connecting to his own. ~_Professor?_~

~_Yes. Don't you **dare** give up now. You are stronger than Mr. Malfoy._~ Snape felt relieved for the first time in what felt like eternity. He could feel their souls start to connect; in fact it wasn't as hard as he had feared it would be. Gently, he fed her a small portion of his own life force energy.

Yet, he could feel that she was embarrassed and had all but given up completely. ~_He did it again! He's somewhere grinning at this! I should have known that it was a set up!_~

~_How could you have known what I did not see either? Why do you think I always set you against Malfoy? You are going to be a more powerful witch than any have seen since the founding of this school. All because you do not give up and you work hard to prove only to yourself what you can do. Malfoy will be nothing compared to you, Hermione. Don't let him defeat you now._~

Snape's soft tone and kind words took Hermione off guard for the moment he needed to add more of his energy into her body without her knowing it. But Hermione could feel that it was all true in his heart. That this was how he truly felt. ~_You believe that?_~

Snape softly smiled on her unconscious body as he brushed her near cheek with his thumb. ~_I wouldn't say it if it was not the truth, Miss Granger. You were the one who did the research on Voldemort and even helped Mr. Weasley when he would have almost certainly have been crushed by the Devil's Snare. You helped your friends fight Voldemort to keep him away from the Sorcerer's Stone and then you risked yourself to help the other two end the threat from the chamber of secrets. Where and what was Mr. Malfoy doing both times? I have always been proud to have you in my class. I only avoid calling on you to make the rest work hard to be your equal. Yet some, like Mr. Malfoy will never hope to aspire to that height._~

Hermione suddenly shook off his spirit bond to her. Without that he couldn't strengthen her spirit. ~_All I am is a mudblood. No one wants anything to do with witches like me. I'm tainted and will never be anything more than a slightly powerful muggle!_~

Snape could feel her inner fire begin to grow dim. Just at that moment, Crabbe and Goyle dragged Malfoy to Snape's presence. The spoiled son of the brat Severus remembered from his own days at Hogwarts as a student simply smirked as he looked down on the young woman beside the Potions professor. "Serves her right. Stupid mudblood. Thinks she is so much better than me! Pure blood is always better than her kind."

Severus shot the trio a stare that would have sent Voldemort running in fear. His voice was colder than the most frigid of ice as he spat in hate. "Take Mr. Malfoy into the classroom and make certain that he remains there."

After the three of them did as ordered, Ginny came back with the kit and tears in her eyes. Deep within herself, Hermione too was crying and losing the battle for her life. Severus wasn't sure what he could do to make the unconscious young woman see that his words were true – short of … no that would never be. Then he saw a small hope. A long shot of a chance, but it was all he had left. ~_So, you are going to let Mr. Malfoy's words ring true?_~

~_What?_~

Yes! He had her still. That shock gave him the time needed to reestablish the connection of their souls. ~_You are giving up without even trying to show what you are. Perhaps his words are not as hollow as they would seem?_~

He could feel her anger building up at his words. Yet it also was building her will and her life force energy. Hermione no longer needed his to survive. Severus couldn't hide the grin when she spat back, ~_we will just have to see about that!_~

By that time the rest were there. While Madame Pomfrey worked on healing his prized student, Snape went out to find out just what had happened. "Just what were you thinking, Mr. Malfoy?"

"It was just a joke! I didn't know the kick was going to be that strong!" He had his innocent face all put on well, but Snape knew better. "If you had bothered with any of the lessons I have been teaching in the last seven years of training that you have neglected to study properly, you would have known exactly what would have happened! What potion did you use?"

"I kind of made it up?" Draco wasn't about to admit what he had really done – the deepest hidden secret each had was going to be faced and admitted to the other or they would get very sick. At least he thought that was what would happen.

"You did what!" Ron and Harry both shouted together before Snape could say a word.

Luckily Dumbledore knew what Snape was feeling at that moment and took jurisdiction to remove any chance of losing his finest potions master on charges of murdering a student. "You have done both your professor and Miss. Granger a deep wrong with this joke of yours, Mr. Malfoy. It is possible that Miss. Granger will be left with debilitating, if not permanent, injuries."

"Professor Dumbledore, it was a joke. I didn't mean for it to go that bad." Draco was only slightly afraid of the Headmaster. He could ship Draco off for this, before the teen could put his second plan into effect.

"Nevertheless, it did and you must be held accountable for your actions. Therefore, Slytherin house will be deduced thirty points for your careless and damaging behavior. Once a report is made of what elements went into your potion and their effects on Professor Snape and Miss. Granger, you will clean up the closet – which you will personally re-supply, both physically and financially – and the hall. You will not be playing in this weekend's game, in fact that game will be postponed until you are able to train a new Seeker, Professor Snape." Dumbledore looked over at a barely satisfied potions master.

Snape wanted to break the brat's neck. But the severe restrictions would have to do it seemed. However, if Hermione was permanently damaged …

Dumbledore continued on. "You will still be restricted to classes, the library, and you house's rooms for the remainder of the year. You will be refused from all celebrations. And the next time you harm another by your careless actions, you will be expelled for life from this school. Am I understood?"

"Completely." Draco was relieved. He could still get rid of Snape and Granger. And his next potion would not be thrown together haphazardly. But that was a few weeks away yet.

"Now for all of you coming so quickly to help, I give Slytherin fifty points for each of you, Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. I also give you both another twenty a piece for keeping Mr. Malfoy company rather than allowing him to leave as he was telling you both too when Professor McGonagal and I came in. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Weasley, fifty points each for helping in this matter as well."

***

It took three days for Hermione to wake up, and even then she couldn't get out of bed. Her friends came to see her everyday and helped her keep up with her studies by bringing her that day's class and home work assignments, when she wasn't helping them keep up with their own studies that is. All of the professors often stopped by to check on her progress … that is except for Professor Snape. She didn't ever see him. She just wanted him to see that she was getting stronger, that she wasn't giving up. Merlin, what if she had imagined him talking to her mind? What if those strong feelings she had sensed from him had been only her heart wishing? The thought depressed her most days, but every night was a different matter.

She would just be dropping off to sleep when she felt someone tuck her in securely. Whoever it was she had no idea. There was a spell that was placed on her to make her sleep. Yet, she could feel that strong presence. A hand would rub her back until she'd fully relax, she'd feel a body sit on the edge of her bed, and every so often she'd feel a soft and chaste kiss brush against her cheek or head. It made her grow all the stronger. If she could only find out who was doing that to her. And then she would wake to find a red thorn-less rose tucked under the covers in her hand.

The day before she was to be released back to her housemates, she and Harry sat talking. "I wish I knew who it was that gave me so much peace and strength at night. That is what made me heal faster, Harry."

"I don't know if I should say this, but …" He was clearly uncomfortable.

A deep voice brought a smile to her lips and a twinkle to her eyes. He had come by to visit! Towering above them both was Professor Snape! "I have been informed that you are to be released tomorrow morning, Miss. Granger."

"Yes sir. And I will be in class." Hermione could have sworn that there was a light that flashed in his dark eyes at her declaration.

Harry looked from Snape to his friend worriedly. "I thought that Madame Pomfrey said for you to take it easy for a few more days?"

"I'm fine. I just want back in class. Malfoy is not going to best me!" The sudden rush of emotions made Hermione dizzy and lightheaded for a moment. Before she knew it, both Snape and Harry were helping her lay back down. "I'm fine … just a little tired."

"I had better not see you in my classroom for another week, Miss Granger." Snape stated clearly with no joke in his eyes. He was deadly serious.

Hermione let a dirty grin slip onto her face. "Fine, I will skip your class for the coming week, while going to the rest of my classes. I've been in bed for over two months now!"

"And you will remain in bed another week, unless you would rather that I inform Madame Pomfrey of your plans?" Snape's eyes were again glittery.

Harry couldn't help but wonder if the couple was flirting with one another in front of him. Wait, Snape and Hermione … a couple? That was a scary thought, though stranger things had happened in those seven years. Still … that was a concept that would take some getting used to. "Um, I agree with Professor Snape, Hermione. You need to let your body finish healing."

"I am fine! **MEN**!" She growled as she slammed her fists on the mattress in her frustration. Both men chuckled … Merlin's beard! Snape was chuckling? Call the pope!

"And you are going to rest at your house room or here. Your choice, m … Miss. Granger." For a moment Hermione was certain there was a beat he was going to say something along the lines of her being his. No, another case of wishful thinking. It just had to be.

Looking out the window Hermione had an idea of how long she had been in the hospital wing. "It must be near the winter break."

"Actually today is the second day of it." Harry admitted sheepishly.

Hermione sighed as she settled back deeper in the bed. "Then why threaten me with staying here if there is no class? Why not just tell me?"

"Mr. Potter believed it would hurt you to know that it was break now." Snape stood and looked almost lovingly at her. "Will you rest now?"

Hermione nodded sadly. The look on her face pained Harry. "Everyone left you a present, and your folks sent you a bunch of gifts too. Just wait until you see the tree. Everyone worked really hard on the place for you."

"Maybe next week." Hermione sighed with tears prickling in her eyes.

Abruptly Snape left and a few minutes later returned with Madame Pomfrey. "I still say that she could do with at least one more day here, but since she is staying here at school and she has so many watching over her I will let Miss. Granger return to her house rooms. But the second anything is amiss, you send someone for me young lady."

Without question or allowing Hermione to argue, Snape lifted her and carried Hermione back to the Gryffindor houserooms. She stayed silent, heartbroken not to see her family for the holidays, but reveling in the fact that it was Severus who held her tight in his arms. Harry opened the door and followed Snape in to hear Hermione's gasp. "Everyone did this … for me?"

"Well, it wasn't for us." Ron chuckled out with a big smile on his face. Beside him was Ginny with a smile that was brighter than her brother's. "We thought that you weren't going to come back until tomorrow, Hermione!"

"I wasn't …" Snape settled Hermione into the nearby chair that was close to the burning fire. Harry saw it as time that was best spent by the pair alone. "Ginny, Ron … let's get our presents for Hermione to cheer her up. And Ginny, get a blanket to keep her warm."

Before she could argue, the trio left Hermione and Snape alone in the common room. Severus rested a hand on Hermione's shoulder; she could see the softer expression had once again returned to his eyes. "Better?"

She smiled softly up at him and nodded. When he knelt beside her with such a tender look in his eyes, Hermione felt as if her heart was going to burst then and there. "I promise to rest. But, I hope that you will not be surprised when I show up to say hello tomorrow."

His entire face softened at that and Hermione saw him smile. Her Severus was beautiful when he smiled! "With you, I doubt that anything would surprise me. And now I have something to look forward to for tomorrow."

She couldn't fight it. Hermione leaned over and very chastely gave Severus a kiss on the cheek and a whispered, "thank you for the roses."

That stunned him and he stood again just in time to keep their matters private from the other three, but the brilliant smile on her face and the veiled shock on his told Harry that his plan was a success. If this was meant to be, who was he to interfere?

***

Snape was in a daze the entire trip back to the dungeons. How could she have known the roses were his gifts? He had been so careful. Every night he had cast the sleep spell before settling on her bed to feed her some of his life force energy. And he always left long before the spell wore off. So, how did Hermione know that it was him? A guess? Suddenly slamming back against a wall, Snape shook his head – that had to be it, and his reaction only served to confirm it!

She was a force he had never before faced, and Severus was finding it increasingly harder to cope with the fact that in a very few months he would lose beautiful Hermione Granger. This was her final year. Come June she would graduate the top of the class, and he would proudly watch her address the graduating class, receive her diploma, and then leave with the rest. Just as he felt his heart twist each summer she went home, he knew his heart would shatter when she finally left for good. But he wanted the best for her, and that meant leaving Hogwarts to chase her dreams. At least he would have a little time left to adore her from afar. He knew that this love he held for her could never come about to anything more than that. Teachers do not date students … nor do they wed them. And while she was gone he was certain that Hermione would find someone to steal the heart he would give anything he had to have as his own.

What mattered right then was that she was alive and was getting better. As he shut the door to his private rooms, Severus quickly collapsed into a chair. With all of the energy he had been pouring slowly into her body, saving and healing Hermione had nearly cost him his own life. But, that didn't matter to him. She had smiled, kissed his cheek, and would be coming to see him the next day! In short despite Mr. Malfoy's sloppy attempt at destroying her, Severus relaxed because his beautiful Hermione would live. Snape couldn't help but smile as he drifted off into dreams he had no doubt would not come true.

***

As promised, late the next morning Hermione snuck down into the dungeons and was happy to see her hero of a teacher bent over his desk scribbling furiously on something. She sat in the back of the class until he finished with the letters and sent them off via owl. Only then, when he was through and looked up as he stretched his tense back muscles, did he see her in the back of the room. "I believe I said that I did not wish to see you in my class for a week, Miss. Granger."

"And I believe that I had promised to come see you today, Professor." She smiled up at him. Snape was having a hard time keeping his joy hidden. She was beautiful, vivacious, charming, witty, intelligent, and out of his reach. If she only knew the power she held over him.

Hermione was doing all that she could to keep her heart from racing. Gods, she always held him in her heart because he never talked down at her about her blood and he always gave her tougher assignments than the rest of the class – not for extra credit mind you, but for the credit he deemed to whatever assignment the others were up to. He saw that she had studied before coming to Hogwarts and since, and treated her as one who knows what is beyond what the rest of her year were learning. Professor Snape held her respect and adoration for that.

Snape fought to keep his mask intact. They were alone, and she was so beautiful. **NO**! He would not toy with himself or with her. He was the oldest and therefore had to think for her as well as himself! It was so hard with that beautiful smile on her face. "Things have not changed, Miss. Granger. I am still your professor and you are my student."

"I understand that Professor." God she did, but Hermione really wished that he were a student in Gryffindor rather than the school's Potions Master. 

Somehow she could see him in her house. Hanging out with her, Ron, Ginny, and Harry. Going on their adventures. Playing Quidditch with Harry and Ron. Taking her to the dances, on dates, to Hogsmeade on the weekends, studying with her … but she doubted that he'd feel that way towards her. She was at best a student he worried for, and at worse his most hated Gryffindor.

With a heavy sigh, Snape smiled just enough for her to see it. That shocked Hermione more than anything that she had been through in the past couple of months. Severus Snape … smiling a genuine smile? Her heart raced again! Just maybe there was more between them that could be built on – once she was no longer his student. She glowed with happiness as she raced up the steps to his desk and laid on it a package she had hidden in the inner pockets of her robe. "Merry Christmas Professor."

Snape quickly, but gently, took her hand and smiled warmer towards her. "Your gift will be here near lunch. It is from all of the staff."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Hermione smiled brightly. The look in her eyes lit the room for him, and eased the twinge he had in his heart earlier when he started to doubt that she was coming.

"No. Now go on before that Potter and the Weasleys show up and make a scene. Will you be at the Dinning Hall for lunch later?" The truth was she being so near him willingly made Severus feel better. It had to be a cold or something – nothing to do with Draco's spell. Otherwise, Hermione would be feeling the effects as well.

She smiled at him. His skin wasn't as pale as when she first came into the room. And there was a twinkle in his eyes. Hermione had never seen them this close except for the day before, when he knelt down in front of her. They were mysterious and dark and just plain beautiful. Still he was her teacher, and he obviously wanted to keep it that way. But, in her dreams the world was a very different place. Still that would be for that night. 

She smiled again and nodded before leaving. Severus leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes, and smiled. He could still smell her on the air. Merlin, when did he allow himself to fall for his student? He could still remember that first day of class with her waving her hand in the air with every question he gave to the Potter boy. Severus couldn't help but chuckle out loud at that memory. Hermione Granger had been a fuzzy haired, buck toothed, muggle born, know-it-all. He couldn't remember when that vision of her changed, but it did – long before he had nearly lost her to Malfoy's prank. "Hermione."

Sighing hard, Severus spotted that little package she had brought to him rather than resting. He smiled softly. Whatever could she have chosen to give him? Red and green paper tied with one gold and one gray strings, his house and her own. Carefully he removed the string and opened the paper to find a shock. One of the rarest books on ancient world potions there was. It was an early edition and one of the few potion books Severus himself did not own. This book he also knew to be very expensive. How could she have afforded it? "You beautiful girl you."

Inside of the front cover was a letter from her. It read:

**_Dear Professor Snape,_**

****

**_Because of being in the infirmary for so long, I didn't have the time to go to the stores in Hogsmeade. Even if I had, I wouldn't have bought anything there for you. See, you have done for me what I thought no self-respecting full-blooded wizard would ever do. You saved my life._**

****

**_As to how I knew you had given me the roses while I was recovering – I sensed this strength going into me every night I was in the infirmary. It was the same strength I felt within you when we were alone in the Common room that morning._**

****

**_Your strength every night is what made me get well so quickly, and your strength was what made me want to keep on fighting. I know that you seemed to side with Malfoy so that I'd get mad and fight. Thank you._**

****

**_It isn't what the others like Malfoy or even Ron, Harry, and Ginny think of me, and it never has been. All I care about is what my professors think of me. I'm just grateful that you think anything of this stupid mudblood._**

****

**_Please keep this. It belonged to a neighbor who lived next door when I was young and after he died it was given to me. I don't know if you have a copy or not. I never have the ingredients for any of the potions in there._**

****

**_                                                                 With My Respect and Adoration_**

**_                                                                                  Yours_**

**_                                                                        Hermione Granger_**

"Little angel, just wait for lunch to arrive. You will see how much respect and adoration we staff hold for you." Severus chuckled.


	2. Holiday Surprises

Cause and Effect

Chapter Two:

Holiday Surprises

Severus was pleased to see her sitting there chatting and laughing with her friends at the Gryffindor table that afternoon. None of Slytherin house had remained for the holidays, so he did not have to be there. No, he was only there to see the look on her face when she got her gift. Severus hadn't lied when he told Hermione that it was a gift from all of the staff. All of them pleaded on her behalf with the Ministry to allow the two muggles to come to Hogwarts. But he was the one who took the idea to Albus. A glance towards the Headmaster told him that it had been a thought that he too had been considering. This would be a Christmas that none at Hogwarts would ever forget.

Finally that house elf, Dobby he thought his name was, showed up. Severus couldn't hold back the smile that came to his and all of the staff's lips. Ron Weasley saw this and went pale. "You guys will not believe this! Professor Snape is smiling!"

"You have got to be kidding, Ron!" Harry shook his head and turned to see for himself that his friend wasn't kidding.

Hermione smiled back at him. She like it better when he smiled. After a beat she realized that the rest of the staff were smiling as well. She looked directly at her hero and gave him a look that screamed she had deduced the situation. She mouthed out 'the surprise' and he nodded. Ron's panic laced voice brought her back. "What in the world is he smiling about?"

"Don't you mean what are they all smiling about?" Harry asked, pointing out what Hermione had already seen.

She couldn't understand. What was the big surprise? After Dobby rushed back to the doors, Professor Dumbledore stood up and smiled over at the Gryffindor table. "It would seem that there are some visitors arriving at this moment. In fact, they are visitors for you, Miss. Granger."

That was a shock to her system. Who would be there to see her? Looking over at the doors, she felt her heart race as they opened so painfully slowly. A beat later in stepped two people she knew all of the staff had to have smuggled in – since they weren't allowed there. But still, it was the best gift she could have imagined ever getting from anyone that year. "Mom! Dad!"

In came her muggle parents to the dinning hall. Hermione jumped up and raced down the hall into their open arms, all three crying and clutching one another in joy. Everyone else cheered and clapped. Severus smiled as he watched her sob happily into the arms of her father and mother, and they checked her to make certain for themselves that she was alive and well. Yes, this does thank her well for the precious book she had given him only a few hours before. And it was a pleasant sight to see Weasley so frightened that he was seemingly about to faint without Severus resorting to dark glares – well just one, to show him that things would go right back to as they were in class before the accident. 

He and Potter were looking at him when Severus shot it, but Potter … he seemed to understand. Severus could not keep control over the class if he didn't act as he did. Potter nodded to his Potions professor with a look of newfound respect that Severus never thought he would live to see. There seemed to be a deeper understanding as well, but Severus did not want to go into that area.

After a few minutes of tears and joy, Hermione took each of her parents by the hands and walked up to the great table. Most of her focus was on Dumbledore, but the rest lay on Severus himself (who was not smiling, but looking at her with eyes that had a hunger she felt echoing in her own soul). "Thank you all. You don't know how much I was missing them."

"You can introduce your parents to all of us at your leisure Miss. Granger. For now I suggest we continue with the celebrations." The headmaster's eyes were twinkling and his smile brighter than Hermione could remember it ever seeing on his face.

She nodded and the three of them sat back down at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron moved so that they sat on either side of Hermione's parents, who were seated on either side of Hermione. As they were settling down she was able to catch Severus' attentions and mouthed out the words 'thank you'. Barely perceptible to her alone he smiled and nodded. Yes, she had not seen it coming.

***

Hermione chuckled and beamed as she took her parents on a tour of her school. The first person they ran into after lunch was Professor Dumbledore. "Well it looks like that little surprise that Severus brought to my attentions worked beautifully. I haven't seen you smile so brightly, and was very much afraid that I never would see you smile an honest smile again, Miss. Granger."

Hermione grinned, so it had been his idea. She loved her Potions Master even more. Looking up at her headmaster she could see by the twinkle in his all knowing eyes that Dumbledore knew how she felt and was pleased by the situation. "Professor these are my parents, Tom and Heather. Mom, dad this it our headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"It is a pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Granger! Hermione has told us all of you both." His smile sparkled nearly as brightly as his eyes did, as Dumbledore shook each parent's hand. "She has been one of our rare gems at Hogwarts these past few years, Hermione."

"She's changed quite a bit, Professor. Gone from shy and withdrawn to bubbly and outgoing. Coming here has been a very good path for her." Heather smiled on her blushing daughter.

Tom too was smiling. He knew how much it had taken for his little girl to get to where she was, and how many thought little of her because of him and his wife being muggles. It was nice to meet someone who saw his angel for what she was – the amazing young woman he knew she had turned into. "And it is nice to meet the teachers she has been chatty about since her first year."

That made Hermione blushed even hotter than before. "Daddy!"

"Well that explains my left ear burning so very often. Glad to know that someone still holds this old man in some regard." Dumbledore chuckled as he patted Hermione's back softly like a grandfather would when she hugged him. That was exactly what she had come to see him as, the grandfather she had never had in her life.

His eyes again held that twinkle, as if he knew exactly what had been going through her mind at that moment – bringing a chuckle from her throat. Hermione smiled warmly at the old man she never wanted to disappoint or anger. "Professor, if anyone doesn't hold you in highest of regards then they are fools."

This brought chuckles out of all the adults. Still those were words that Hermione would forever stand by. Dumbledore rubbed her back appreciatively. "Well my dear, I believe that you are needed by Professor McGonagal. I have little doubt that the two of you are anxious to meet Professor Snape. Come along, I have little doubt that he is in his classroom at this time of the day. Until later then, Hermione?"

Hermione suddenly was nervous. How were her parents going to take her … yeah, her love – even if she would never be able to tell him that flat out. And how would he take visiting with them without her there to referee?

***

Severus was busying himself with finishing the needed samples for a third time to find out if there would be any reverberations from that trick Malfoy played on himself and Hermione. There was little doubt that his classroom would be the last his sweet little witch would bring her parents to. Again he stopped in his work to think about her. Hermione Granger … Merlin's beard, how that fuzzy haired child had grown up before his eyes.

Now she was strong, effervescent, beautiful, and she held his heart in her soft, warm hands. Severus knew that none would take claim over his heart once she left that June. But, he would let the woman she had become spread her wings and take flight. No matter how horribly it ached his heart.

Albus' chuckle broke him out of his grief. "What brings you to my wreck of a storage room, Albus?"

"I have two guests waiting to meet the man who saved their little girl's life." He grinned at the stunned look on Severus' face. "I thought that they would want to talk with you as much as you want to speak with them outside of the presence of Hermione."

Severus shook his head in disbelief. "How is it Albus that you know exactly what I need before I know I need it?"

The twinkle in the old man's eyes shimmered even more. "Ah Severus, I merely observe what is before me. I am glad that you have found love, now if you could only return what you have gained in abundance."

"No, Albus. She deserves to live, not be stuck with a man who could nearly be her father." Severus shook his dreams away.

"When love comes our way we should always cherish and cling to it with all we have. Take care that you do not push her away. And do let her have a say in her future, my friend."

Without a word Severus walked out into his classroom to a stunning site. The woman before him he knew gave him a glance of the ravishing creature his Hermione would one day become. She smiled with a strength he had seen grow in the daughter. "Professor Snape, I believe."

"And you would be Hermione's mother without a doubt. Yes, and please call me Severus." He kissed her knuckles and was rewarded with the same sweet blush that would often grace the daughter's lovely cheeks.

He noted the strength in the grip of Mr. Granger's shake. So, this is where his Hermione got her confidence? The man smiled and nodded at Severus. "I'm Tom and this is Heather. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, and to thank you for saving our Hermione. She's all we have." Heather fought her tears off. Another trait she gave to her daughter. Severus was glad to get this meeting out of the way now.

He nodded. "I did what any of the staff would do. Hermione is the rarest of witches I have had the pleasure of teaching in my potions class. She may have told you how bitter and cold I come across during the school year?"

Both muggles nodded, but it was Heather who answered. "She doubts that you are like that all of the time. Just a way to get the job done."

"It would seem that Hermione knows me better than I once took into account. Yes, I learnt in my first year of teaching that coddling students and brewing potions do not mix." Severus shuttered at that memory.

Tom shook his head. "And to think that she wants to teach."

"She does? It seems a career she is suited for. Hermione has helped many a student through their schoolwork and prepare for tests." Severus mentioned off-handedly.

Albus grinned in the background, because he saw what the other adults hadn't – Hermione was in the hall listening intently with a smile on her face.

Heather chuckled very much like her daughter. "Well at least she's finally decided on her future. Though potions will forever be her favorite subject. Most of the time she only talks about this class. I think that if I sat through one class I could tell you everyone and predict every problem that could come up. Is Shamus and Neville still blowing up their assignments and melting their caldrons?"

They all heard it when Hermione groaned out, "mom!" But none of them saw her cover her mouth with wide eyes in a panic the second the word left her mouth.

"Hermione Elisabeth Marie Granger, you get in here this instant!" Heather snapped.

Severus noted how the sound of that snap and the look on the woman's face was so much like Hermione's that it was scary. But most of all he was savoring that delicious sound of her full name. Hermione Elisabeth Marie Granger. Now if only …

She slowly came into the room looking at the floor. "I am past grounded for eavesdropping, right?"

"If we were home, yes. But, I'll write this off as temporary amnesia from that bump to your head. But you used up your only grace for that." Heather smiled as Hermione hugged her tight.

Severus saw the younger woman's eyes slowly draw up to him and her smile brighten just a fraction more when she met his eyes with her own. It was not a scene that was missed. Albus knew it was coming, and he knew that baring any further problems that the pair would be discreet and wait until after Hermione's graduation before taking their relationship any further. Tom on the other hand was full of grief as his hand felt the stinging in his pocket. At least Hermione was safe, and would be with this man.

***

The next Wednesday was Christmas day. Hermione woke up groggily in her own bed in the Gryffindor girl's dorms and brushed it all off as an amazing dream. But when she looked down and saw her parents talking with Harry and Ron next to the tree she giggled.

"Well my little sleepy head finally decides to get up? Merry Christmas, Hermione." Tom smiled as she rushed down the stairs and hugged him. "Thanks daddy. This one is the best!"

After they got through the gifts and her mom (who had unofficially adopted Ron and Harry and Ginny as her kids too for the holidays) made sure that all four teens were properly outfitted for the weather, they were off for some fun in the snow with the others who stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays.

In his office Severus watched. She was laughing and her normal self once again. Such a beautiful sight to behold. He longed to go out and join in the fun, but it was not who he was anymore.

Then came that damned owl. Dumbledore wanted to see him in his office immediately. With one last longing sigh, Severus left the window and his dreams of what he knew would never be.

He was surprised when Mr. Granger too was there, and Albus had a serious look on his face – a rare thing for the headmaster. Whatever was wrong it was serious. "Albus."

"Severus, please sit down. It seems that someone is trying very hard to have you removed from Hogwarts."

He looked at the man he had come to respect for the fact that he was Hermione's father in shock. Albus shook his head. "No Severus, it is not Tom. However, he did kindly bring it to my attention."

Taking that as his cue, Tom sighed and handed the letter over to the man who had not long before saved his little girl's life. "I don't want Hermione to know about this unless she absolutely must. This letter came by owl about an hour before her mother and I left to come here."

The letter read as thus:

**_Mr. Granger,_**

****

**_I thought it would interest you what kind of potions extra credit your daughter has been doing with one Severus Snape. Just in case she ends up with a big belly before the end of her last year at Hogwarts. Seeing as often as she is in the dungeons with him when there is no class and at night. As a parent I thought you would want to know._**

****

**_A Friend_**

In his frustration and anger, Severus crumbled the note in his hand and threw it in the fire. "I hope you see that note was an utter lie. But, be sure I will never put H … your daughter in danger of such slander again."

"Severus," Albus started, but Severus was too angry to listen. "No Albus! And don't meddle with this."

With that Severus stormed out of the headmaster's office and went at first to return to his window … no that would endanger her name again. So, he turned around and went straight for his classroom. To his shock Mr. Granger was there, seated at her desk … waiting.

"I see where Miss. Granger gets her know-it-all mind." Severus snapped.

Tom stood and walked over to the potions master with the same nerve and fire his daughter had captured Severus' heart with. "Does it look like I believe that letter for a moment?"

"Sir …" Severus didn't care. Someone dared to use him to hurt Hermione.

"Please answer me. In fact, let me answer that for you. I don't. Before me is a man who is honorable, strong, and is doing whatever it takes – including breaking his own heart – to protect my daughter." Tom saw that go to the heart of the man in front of him. "She loves you too. Looks like her mother and I are playing out in the two of you."

That had Severus' attention in an instant. "What do you mean?"

"Hermione's mother is ten years my junior. I know the battle you are fighting, because I have been there. Take it each day. If you don't show her how you feel every day, you could lose her before school lets out and she graduates in June. I nearly lost her mother, and that, I think you would agree, would have been very bad." Tom rested a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Severus gave up. "Sir …"

"I asked you before to call me by my name. I trust you with my little girl, Professor Snape." Tom smiled.

"Tom. It is a different with Her … Hermione and myself. I am sixteen years her senior rather than the once seventeen due to an accident." Severus still refused to hope.

Tom shook his head. "Albus told us all about the device and how she added a year to her age. That is not what matters. What matters is that you are putting her name and her interests above your heart."

Severus shook his head. Tom kept on. "It matters to me. Any day now my wife and I might lose our lives to those death eaters. Yes, Albus explained that to us as well. Heather and I agreed that while being in the Wizarding World and friends with Harry puts our daughter at risk, she would be in more danger in our world any longer than the summers and winters we get to have her. I want to be sure that if anything leaves my little girl on her own that she has someone who will be there to take care of her because he wants her in his life and she can trust or even has any feelings for him."

"Tom …"

"Be honest with me, do you love my Hermione?"

Severus could not fight it. He had always held his head high that since he went into Albus' confidence as a spy for the Order, he had kept his word and deceived those he cared for not once. Now that he had his honor back, he refused to lie unless absolutely necessary. "Yes, with all that is within me. I love her. But …"

"But nothing. I see that she loves you. But, if you don't give her some sign of your feelings she will give up. Please take it as some advice from a man who knows Hermione for longer and better. Listen I have a snowball fight to join in on. How about you?"

Severus thought for a moment before realizing he was asked a question. "Hum, no. It would do me no good in class if these students tell the others how evil Professor Snape laughed as he joined in a snowball fight like a certain student and her friends and family. But thank you for the invitation … and for the advice."

Tom smiled and nodded before leaving Severus to his thoughts. Slowly the not so old feeling Professor returned to his personal tower office and watched as his love and her parents play in the snow. He knew that Albus would be there shortly, and he was not disappointed.

"Severus, I hope that the crisis has been taken care of." Albus again had that sparkle in his eyes; he already knew the answer.

Severus smiled as Hermione grinned up at him, magically deflecting a snowball that Weasley really thought he'd hit her with – instead it slammed him in the face. Severus couldn't hold back the laugh that pulled out of his body. The sight of it brightened Hermione's smile even more. That gave him such a feeling of completeness. "You know it is, so why ask?"

Albus chuckled, "just to hear you say it. I haven't heard you laugh like that in a very long time old friend. She is very good for you, Severus. Just remember to take things slowly. Let her make the first move."

"I will." Severus was still watching over her with a smile on his face. "And Albus … thank you."

***

Hermione was sad a couple days after New Year's when her parents had to leave. But she had to admit that she was happier for it. That afternoon she ran down into the dungeons and smiled when she saw him leaning over his desk. For a moment she watched him, both silent.

"What is it that you wish, Miss. Granger?"

The sound of the old Severus Snape in his throat caught her off guard. She went back to being his student – nervous and uncertain. "Um, I came to thank you. Professor Dumbledore told me that it was you who came up with the idea of my parents coming to visit for the holidays."

Severus was fighting the urge to smile at the pleasure having her in that room brought him. "There is no need for thanks." After some pregnant moments of silence, he sighed hard. "You realize that all must be as it was before the accident? That I cannot change how I act towards you?"

"I know. But, could I have a few minutes of the day with you before all goes back to what was normal before?" Hermione slowly ventured closer to his desk, and Severus barely smiled as he nodded before locking the door and placing a silencing spell over the room.

She beamed and rushed up to his side. Before he gave into the urge to have her sit in his lap, Severus summoned a chair from over in the corner up to his desk area. Then he took one of her hands into his own. Hermione smiled and blushed. Neither of them were ready to talk about their most inner feelings yet.

She rested her hand over his, while Severus felt his heart race. Hermione too was having trouble controlling herself, but would for him. She would never do anything that would hurt him – and even the whisper of a relationship with a student would end his teaching career for all time. "I still want to thank you. You gave me the fire I needed to survive and now I feel even more special because a powerful wizard does so much for the stupid mudblood …"

Severus wouldn't let her finish. He silenced her by covering her soft lips with his thumb. "You never repeat this to a living soul Hermione Elisabeth Marie Granger, or I will denounce it all. You are no stupid mudblood. Any who carelessly and shamelessly put the word stupid and your name in the same sentence should be thrown into the Forbidden Forest without the aid of any magic. You are going to become the strongest of witches despite your bloodline, equal to two of the four who founded this school, with your drive and determination. And you are my highest prized student for those very points I have mentioned here and when I spoke with your parents while you were in the hall."

Hermione could help but blush at that. Severus uncharacteristically smiled for a moment. "I never want to hear you put your abilities down as ill-bred others might." For a moment he went back to being the evil Snape. "Or else I would have to deduct points from Gryffindor for such impertinent behavior as to call one of your Professors a liar."

When he softened once again, Hermione brilliantly smiled at him. "Don't worry Professor. I doubt that anyone would believe me if I told them. Knowing my luck, I'd end up in St. Mungo's for even joking in that way. Can I ask you a question?"

When Severus nodded, she took a deep breath. "Will I ever meet this Professor Snape again?"

That made Severus smile as he sat back and winked at her. "We will see what June will bring. After graduation and the leaving feast, I am sure that you will be able to find your Severus Snape." He motioned with his head towards the door that led to not only his personal study, but his private rooms as well. He sadly started to go back into his teacher's mask and started to undo the wards that protected their privacy, but her hand on his arm got his attentions.

"Please one last request before we go back to how things were?" He again nodded and then found himself covered by her in a deep embrace as she sat in his lap. Hermione had wrapped her arms around his neck and was holding onto him for dear life it seemed. "So that this Professor Snape … my Severus … that he will know how much I will miss his honesty and conversation … and how much I owe and care about him. Thank you for saving my life and giving me a reason for hanging on. And also for those roses, which seem as fresh as the day I woke up holding each one. Obviously a potion … maybe one that you will teach to me someday?"

"We will see about it, Hermione. And thank you for the embrace and regard and the caring that I hold equally for you as well. See you in June?" Severus was enjoying the feel of her holding tight to himself as he rubbed her back and gave back all the embrace as good as he got it.

Hermione smiled after placing a kiss on his cheek and then a chaste one on his lips that he returned to her. Standing up, she smiled and nodded. "I'll see you in June, my Severus. One more moment I will be counting the days and minutes until. And, after so many years with him, I am certain I can handle that git Professor Snape for a few more months – though I will miss you badly."

Severus felt his heart race, and it was hard to force his mask back on. Yet, when he cleared his throat to stop her at the door of the classroom, there was no doubt that things had returned to them being nothing but a student and a teacher. "Any more disrespect of a teacher in my presence, Miss. Granger, and I will deduct fifty points from Gryffindor and Give you a week's worth of detention. Am I clear?"

"Perfectly Professor Snape. May I return to my house's common room now?" Hermione stood tall and resilient as ever.

"Yes, get out of my sight until the next time I have to suffer with the Gryffindor's know-it-all head girl in my class." A wink showed her that was a compliment he paid only to her.

***

And he did go back to how things were, but there was a change. The Ministry of Magic decided that the note (which had also been sent to them as well) bore suspicion on Severus' grading of Hermione's tests and other assignments. Severus now had no doubt in his mind just who had authored the deceitful notes – Malfoy. Father more likely than the son.

Because of this, the Headmaster was demanded to test and grade Hermione's performance for the rest of the school year – to see if her grades showed any dramatic changes. She took it in stride, knowing that someone (she didn't name him, but both Severus and Albus both knew that she meant Draco Malfoy and his father) would soon see just how good a student and a witch she was. That is what she did, she did her best and it shined through.

A week later, several officials (on Malfoy's insistence) came in and tested her on everything that she was supposed to know for that year up to that point. It was 'pointed out' that Professor Dumbledore would possibly fix Hermione's grades or have another do her test for her. She startled them by knowing more than what was expected. Severus however was delighted and proud of her.

All of this time he himself too had been busy trying to get a report back on what Draco had used on Hermione and himself from the Ministry. But they were slow and told him to wait that obviously nothing life threatening was going to happen or it would have already occurred. He was still worried. Draco was not good at mixing potions, and the fact that he had made it up had the potions master worried.

As a gift Harry lent Hermione his invisibility cloak, and Professor Dumbledore put up new wards to confuse any who were trying to hurt her or Severus' names. Hermione's Severus paid her a visit in his rooms that night. At first he questioned her on her health and dreams, but they were both fine. Once his worse fears were laid to rest for the night with her 'I'm right with you, if anything happens to me tonight,' they had a late snack and slept on his bed until it was time for her to go. Both went back to sleep afterwards in their own beds, but it felt so good to have had that time to be with one another.

In Potions class Snape was as gruff and mean with Hermione and her friends as before her near death. Yet, when he would stalk around the classroom he'd brush his fingers along her back, and slide into her bag notes from 'her Severus' vowing to be there for her graduation and telling her that he had a question for her. He was blessed that with a report Albus gave him on her tests to keep with the rest of the class' files also contained several notes from Hermione to _her beloved Severus_. After that Harry delivered the notes under one pretense or another. Though he would not become _her Severus_ for good until June, they had letters to keep them happy through the dreary wait along with his touches and the occasional detention with Harry chaperoning them.

Yes, after a time they couldn't help it. It would only happen when an incident gave them the chance, but Harry always got into it and both he and Hermione would serve detention with Snape. They didn't let the detentions get out of hand (otherwise he would have put the pair into detention with him for the rest of the school year just so he could be with his love). He would still be Snape until the door was shut and warded and a silencing charm was sealed around the room. Neither romantic nor private, but it gave the couple time together when the opportunity arose. 

And they were both grateful that Harry understood their relationship and agreed to it all. He still wasn't used to the idea, but he still wanted them to have a chance. So he would do his homework while they cuddled, only getting help surprisingly from Severus (as Snape asked him to call him in these instances) when he was obviously stuck. Hermione told him that it was pay back for giving them a needed witness without blowing up about them.

Eventually Ron and Ginny were let in on the secret, which didn't please either of them. The idea of Hermione and Snape as a couple made their skins crawl honestly. Still they were all friends, and saw that the time together was good for both Hermione and Severus. They began taking detention with Harry and Hermione or on their own from time to time. Eventually it got to where the couple was together at least once a week, thanks to her friends. In that private time, Severus came to admire and respect his love's friends and treated them as such.

February ninth, just after her big test (which allowed her to continued being tested by the Headmaster without further incident), Hermione fainted on her broom during a relay race she and her friends were in on during lunch. Luckily Harry and Ron were there and caught her long before she would have hit the ground. Her lips were blue and she was wheezing badly.

By the time they got her to the infirmary, Hermione was worse. She couldn't breath easily, she was coughing, her temperature had begun to drop, and a host of other symptoms were all making themselves known. Harry got Snape, while Ron got Dumbledore and McGonagal.

She woke up to her Severus holding her hand and bad news. Her heart was being slowly squeezed tight by magic, making it hard for the organ to function properly. She was written off of flying a broom ever again. And she couldn't go to the Quidditch matches because of how high even the lower stands were.

There was no doubt that her illness was caused by Malfoy's prank. But, he feigned innocence and so nothing could be done to him about it. Because of her illness slowing her pace, she was let go out of her classes early so that she would make it to the next at least on time. But it was becoming increasingly harder for her to do that. None of the teachers said a word about it, but all were tore because of it.

Hermione was scared not of death, but that this would soon happen to Severus. The explosion too affected him. Madame Pomfrey decided that because Hermione was hurt worse initially that she had gotten most of the blow at first. Hermione didn't doubt that soon after she died that Severus too would be joining her. She didn't mind dying, but she wanted her love to live on for her.

What aggravated her more was that Severus refused for Madame Pomfrey to check him for the condition. He wanted the school nurse to focus on Hermione. That told Hermione that he had to know that his symptoms that he had been brushing off for months were signs that he too was sick. Until the Ministry of Magic finished with their report of what was used in the explosion, Severus could do nothing to try and counter the potion used against him and his only love.

***

Valentine's Day came and Severus wasn't going to let this chance to remind Hermione of their 'date' in June pass him by without notice. He had bought her a beautiful token of his feelings in muggle London to lessen the chance of being caught by a wizarding paper reporter looking for some scoop. A sterling silver heart bracelet, with a red ruby heart in the center of each silver heart – it was the perfect combination of both their houses. But when she walked into his class a few minutes early (after her previous teacher told her to skip the class since they were going to the Astronomy Tower and she was weaker than usual) he saw for himself that the end was not far off.

Her complexion was ashy and her hair was limp. She moved slowly and her breathing was irregular. It would only be a matter of time before he lost his love – and he doubt that she would see the trees blossom, much less her own graduation.

**_NO_**! He would not let Malfoy take her from him. He felt guards rise in the basement, meaning that the problem had either been reported or (the more likely explanation being) sensed by the headmaster. No cameras would work if he and Hermione were walked in on.

Severus sat beside Hermione as she laid her head on the desk. "I'm so tired anymore, Professor."

He smiled at how she kept the guises up in case of anyone listening to them. "You wish to just give up this near to graduation then?"

"No, I just don't know how much longer my heart is going to take being crushed." Once again her body temperature began to sink.

Severus felt the compression in his own chest strengthen at the idea of losing her. "Come now Miss. Granger. Where is that famed Gryffindor courage all in this school have been witness to time and again?"

Placing both hands on her shoulders Severus connected with his angel. Hermione fought him ~_No Severus. Please don't._~

~_Give me one reason not to._~ He growled in frustration. Typical Gryffindor. Wouldn't let him help her.

Hermione tried in vain to hide the tears his personal feelings about her actions brought out of her. ~_The more energy you feed me, the closer you come to dying. I refuse to be the reason that you die, even if I already am. Malfoy wanted me to die, that blast was meant for Me._~

~_The blast was meant for us both Hermione. Remember, it was a dual locking spell on the door? He has it out for us both, my dear._~

She had one last argument left. ~_The more energy that you feed me the less you will have for yourself. I want you to live for me, Severus._~

~_I will die shortly after you anyway. Better we snub young Mr. Malfoy for as long as we now have together than for me to brood alone for the last of my days. Please, give me a precious little more time with you in my life._~

That was all it took. Shortly after, Hermione was feeling better and her body temperature rose slightly. Her skin took on a more life like color and her breathing returned to as close to normal as Severus could make it and still make it through his last few classes. She looked lovingly up at Severus and he brushed his fingers down her cheek. Secreting a few shrunk packages into Hermione's pocket, he whispered to her with their spirit link before releasing her, ~_happy Valentine's Day, my Hermione._~

In the hall Malfoy watched as his house head took care of the stupid little Gryffindor mudblood. Old Snape really had to really be a mudblood lover to do that! As long as they didn't say the words, Draco would soon be free of the pair. He knew that he had to drive a wedge between them, but given that Snape was feeding Granger his own life force energy so that she would live that would never happen. Rumors … yes, the Gryffindor Head Girl giving the Head of Slytherin house head in the Potions classroom. It was perfect!

***

For his new plan to work, Draco was going to have to ease up on the first punishment a bit. Now that he knew it would eventually kill the pair, he could work that to his advantage. First he set down and wrote out the potion ingredients he used in the first place. Then he found what he needed for his next plan. Then he set a plan with his father for Beltane.

On April the first he put on his practiced face tight and asked his 'guards' to be taken to the Potions classroom. April Fool's Day – auspicious timing he thought. They all would be the biggest fools of all!

The planning and communications with his father hadn't taken the month – it was the supplies. Most couldn't be found in or near Hogwarts, so his dad did more traveling than ever in March. Every day at lunch Draco would receive his calls in the house's common room along with a new 'gift'. Now that he had all that was needed for the plan, it was the time to start the workings.

He knew that Granger and her friends were given '_detention_' that night – as if it was really that. It was a chaperoned date, now to get the proof – more like set the trap so that they would be out, shamed, and alone before dead. Even better than his first and back up plans!

Draco's guards that night sent for Dumbledore, the old coot would be ousted too – for allowing the relationship to continue. He knew that it was not detention happening in the Potions classroom at least once or twice a week now, more like a study session for the chaperons of two lovesick puppies who haven't actually said the words for fear of it exploding in their faces. If they had, Draco's spell probably would have been undone and they'd both be fine.

"What is it that you want Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore didn't sound to happy to see him – just wait for Beltane.

Draco sighed and looked pathetic as a Gryffindor caught red handed by the batty old geezer. "I'm tired of being ignored and alone. I wrote down all the ingredients I used in the potion that nearly killed Ms. Granger and their amounts. I was hoping to give it to Professor Snape. And apologized to him and Hermione."

"Let's go. But your apology will be made again in front of the school at breakfast first thing in the morning." Dumbledore did not like this.

Draco was too proud to apologize willingly. Something however was blocking his powers to read the situation … Lucius must have given the boy River Rock Root to soak in. That was going to make the next month hard on them all.

***

In the Potions classroom, the chaperones were either doing homework or quietly discussing Quidditch. Hermione and Severus were getting to know one another. In those sweet moments they had they talked about all of their pasts (while he was going over his past Harry had discreetly herded the pair into Severus' private study so they would have more privacy – earning forty points for Gryffindor. Hermione told him about her life in the muggle world. He spoke fondly of his parents, siblings, and their children, and she updated him on how her own parents were.

Never once in this time had they kissed or said the words yet. They weren't ready. Right then they wanted to lay the foundations before building any type of serious relationship. That gave their normally old greasy git of a Potions Master a lot of credit with Hermione's friends. Even Ron decided that if this was what Hermione really wanted for her life … then that was what she would have.

The pair were planning a trip for the coming summer – after the majority of this group of theirs graduated from Hogwarts – and smiling when Severus looked over at the door strangely. Hermione looked at it and then him. "What is it, Severus?"

"The Headmaster is bringing Draco here, and Dumbledore is upset about something. Everyone look as if you have been writing all of this time." With the flick of his own wand he cleared the desks and produced magically infused pens and parchment for them all. A bare scratch of the pen created a word, and the parchments were all written quite a bit on.

He took Hermione's hand and kissed her knuckles for a moment. She smiled and blushed slightly. "I know. I have to go make it look like a real detention. Maybe later …"

Severus smiled deeply. "Perhaps."

She sat by Harry and Severus turned back into hated Professor Snape just in time.

Draco was curiously expressionless as he came into the class just behind Dumbledore, but all of the students and Snape could feel that the Headmaster was unnerved to say the least – and that did not bode well for any concerned. "Looks like this group is learning their lessons well, Severus."

"Perhaps. But why is he in here at this time of night, Headmaster?" Severus Snape would never forgive the boy who had very nearly cost him the life of his dearly loved Hermione.

Dumbledore's eyes had no twinkle … if anything they were flat and empty. Things were worse than the group feared, but why? He looked over at Draco, who took that as his cue.

He walked a step closer to the Potions Master, and bowed his head slightly – but still, there was no expression on his face. Harry was unnerved by it and the sudden burning he was getting from his famous scar – like something was about to happen, even as Draco said his speech. "I have become sick of being alone and disregarded by the students. I also realize that my prank was a little too much. I believe that maybe Ms. Granger could be a help to me after all as she has the highest scores in the class – but only because of that. I apologize for harming you and wrecking the supply closet, Professor Snape. And for bringing shame to our house." Turning to Hermione, who fought the urge to shutter at the look of cold, deadly, hardness in his eyes. "And I apologize to you as well Ms. Granger. For calling you names all these years, for nearly killing you by accident, and for waiting this long to say such. You are the brightest in our year."

Everyone knew that he was lying then. No way did he mean all of that especially what he said to Hermione. She wanted to run to Severus and hide behind him with the look of calculation and near triumph that was in Malfoy's eyes.

Severus too was unnerved by it, but remained hidden behind his mask. "That is not good enough, Mr. Malfoy. It is to be done before the entire school."

"Yes, well he will be doing this again at breakfast. However Mr. Malfoy has a list he compiled for you concerning the potion that harmed you and Ms. Granger." Professor Dumbledore interjected.

That got everyone's attentions in a heartbeat. Malfoy reached the parchment to Snape, who looked over the list and slowly got a murderous look in his eyes. "Mr. Malfoy. In a potion that needs a spell to activate it – as this one most assuredly is – what happens when you add Oak root, Myrrh resin, Hawthorn and Red Clover to the potion?"

"Um … you'd better ask Hermione that one." Draco was nervous at the look in Snape's eyes. If looks could kill …

Ron snorted as he pretended to write and muttered to himself, "even I know the answer to that."

Looking at him, Snape growled. "And precisely what is the answer I am in vain seeking from Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley?"

Acting scared, which wasn't much of an act for Ron at that moment, he swallowed hard before answering. "It is a binding that cannot be broken by magic or potion, only by the terms of the spell used to activate it."

Hermione could almost feel her chest tighten again – there was no potion or spell that would heal her. She only held one last hope. "When muggles have trouble with their hearts, they get transplants."

But there was only a shake from Professor Dumbledore's head. "The spell created by the ingredients listed and the amounts given is not repairable by any means – not even by muggle science. The new heart would be subjected to the same spell as your current one. I fear that it is only a matter of the spell Mr. Malfoy used to activate it with."

Everyone looked at Draco expectantly. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "It will end when they proclaim me better than Hermione in front of the school and believe it."

"You bloody idiot!" Ron shouted.

Ginny want to slug that pompous fool. "You are sicker than I ever believed before!" 

Harry stood up and went to stand face to face with Draco. "No one would ever believe that and you knew it!"

"I didn't know that they'd be killed for it … I only wanted them to get sick." Draco couldn't stop the slight microsecond smirk that grew on his face and vanished.

Snape saw it along with the rest. Hermione was gasping at this point; the news was not helping her condition. "You aren't sorry. You just want to be the one to give the final blow of news."

"Maybe. Then again, I could be lying all the same. Never trust a Slytherin, stupid mudblood!" The smirk came back in force, only to nearly be slapped off of his face by Potter.

Hermione's sobbing and running out of the room stopped that. Everyone shouted after her. But before they could get to the door, all were drained of heat by her scream. Snape beat them all into the hall. They all saw her feet vanish into the portkey she was kidnapped through. Turning to attack Draco, Harry saw that he was gone.


	3. Darkest Shadows

Cause and Effect

Chapter Three:

Darkest Shadows

Hermione groaned as she woke in a dark and bitterly cold room. Her chest pains were sharper and she was on the verge of giving up. What was it that Draco had said? '_Never trust a Slytherin._'

Severus was the head of Slytherin House and one of its alumni, but she would trust him to the end of her days. He would come for her. Hermione had no doubt of that. 

The little brat should have said never trust a Malfoy. That would have been more accurate.

She had been so stupid to run off like that! Did the others know that she was missing yet? How long had she been missing?

A sudden flick of an invisible switch brought all the electric lights above her to life, blinding Hermione long enough to let her captors grab her hands and ankles, and painfully pin her to a cold metal table. 

The chuckle that filled the room shook Hermione to the core. "Lucius Malfoy! I should have known you'd be in it with your brat!"

"So the dirty blooded Gryffindor whore is up? Why Severus would waste his time with a mudblood is beyond me." Lucius might have said that, but it didn't stop him from feeling up Hermione's leg to just under her skirt (which was hiked up a little from the struggle).

Now that Hermione's eyesight had cleared somewhat she could see that it was four Death Eaters holding her down! There were still Death Eaters? She had thought that the last of them had gone to Azkaban after the war trials. Then again, Malfoy and his son had escaped, so obviously they had helped others escape that cold and dismal prison as well.

After a few beats, Hermione saw that Draco was standing at the end of the table grinning and looking up her skirt. 

She would have said '_take a picture, it would last longer_' but she was scared that he would. And Merlin only knows what the scum would do with it.

Instead, she glared hotly at him. But what was that behind him … under that sheet? In a panic, Hermione fought so she could get a look around her. BODIES! There were tables with sheet-draped bodies all around her! No! Anywhere but a place like this! Only in the muggle world were there places like this!

Lucius grinned at her. "Yes my dear, what is it your muggle bloods call this place? Ah yes, a morgue. Which means that you are not in the Wizarding world anymore. Your precious Severus and dear little friends cannot help you this time, mudblood."

Hermione fought back her tears, but it was a difficult battle. Draco then had to release them with his additional comment. "They'll hear about your demise from your muggle parents. Of course that will be after they get news of it from the local coroners here at your hometown morgue. But, you'll only be under the effect from the Draft of the Living Death at first. Until your autopsy that is."

"I won't drink it! You couldn't get me to willing drink that stuff!" Hermione spat, the pains in her chest becoming excruciating with each panicked twist and thrash she gave in the vain attempt of escaping the men holding her down.

Then Draco's grin became even smugger. "Who said anything about 'getting' you to drink it willing, mudblood?"

Minutes later, the group left her there – fully taken out by the drug's effects and covered with a sheet like the other bodies. Draco tossed the evidence in the near by garbage bin and disaparated with the rest, shutting off the lights without touching the light switch.

***

None of them knew that Hagrid had a way to find where Hermione was taken. After all he was the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Among those keys was a skeleton portkey. 

It would open any area where a portkey had been activated as long as the skeleton portkey was used within twenty minutes of the portal closing. Luckily Hagrid had been inside the castle taking care of a Hufflepuff first year's owl familiar. 

He opened it and the group that had gone with him was shocked by what they we faced with.

Hagrid was confused. Severus was seemingly stone faced, but he was dying inside. Harry's heart sunk. The Weasleys were shaking and staying close together. 

Ron swallowed hard and looked at his first friend in Hogwarts. "Harry? What is this place?"

"A morgue. Where muggles are taken to find out what they died from and things like that." Harry was shaking inside. This didn't look good for Hermione. No, he had to stay positive for her sake.

They all spread out to search the place. Ron wasn't far from Snape, but was terrified to touch the sheets hiding who knows whom from his eyes. Snape had no such fears, but was growing more ancy with each disappointment.

Ginny stayed near Hagrid. Both were having about the same luck in finding their lost friend as the other two were.

Harry on the other hand was searching the various doors on the cooler to see if she had been hidden in one. 

Severus and Ron were the first to find Hermione. Though her body was covered with a sheet like the others, Ron accidentally jarred the table and her left arm slipped just enough for the Potions Master to notice the bracelet that he had given her for Valentine's Day – one she only took off to bathe and sleep. 

In his frustration of not guarding her better, Severus ripped off the sheet to find her seemingly dead with a note pinned to her chest. It read:

**_                                  Aww, what a shame it is … dead so very young._**

**_                                      Too late for your two's date OLD Snape._**

He ripped that off of her and crumbled it before pulling her into his arms. That was when he smelt it on the air surrounding her body. "Draft of the Living Death … we have to get her back to the school now."

Harry had been looking around and found what he was looking for. What looked like a blood bag and a tube that was obviously forced down her throat. "Found what they used to force it in her. Can't have muggles find this."

"Nicely done Potter, now let's go!" Severus snapped. Without waiting he disaparated the group back to outside the Hogwarts' Gates.

Yes, he could have let Hagrid transport them all by the skeleton portkey, but Severus felt to angry to wait for it. Before he could get a step into the gates, Hagrid used a different portkey to transport them all into the dungeons.

Severus didn't wait to explain anything to Albus. He carried Hermione to his personal quarters and laid her on his bed. Kissing her softly on the forehead, he left into what seemed to be a large walk-in closet. In reality it was his personal lab.

Albus turned to the rest of the group with the most pained face any of them had ever seen on him before. "I am sorry, all of you. It seems that the rescue has been in vain."

"What do you mean Professor?" Harry wasn't ready to give up.

Neither was Ron. "Professor Snape can fix this … he can wake her up … can't he?"

"Wake Miss. Granger? Yes, however at a great price. The amount of the draft in her body has shortened her already diminished life span. To wake her from it will only shrink it further. I'm afraid that she has a few minutes left to her at best."

Ginny curled into Harry's embrace and started to sob softly. Harry and Ron were too stunned to really react at all. Their best friend, the one they had always counted on, was going to die. 

The look on his face told them that Severus was taking this hard. The couple had made so many plans, and now it was all for nothing.

He pulled the upper portion of her body into his arm as he sat down on the bed, opened a small dark bottle, and made her smell whatever was inside of it. Almost immediately Hermione started gasping and clutching her chest as she groaned hard in pain. "Severus!"

"I'm right here. You're safe and back at Hogwarts. Just rest." He didn't bother with hiding behind his mask. This was killing him.

Hermione had tears pouring down her face. "Can't … it hurts so bad. Not fair!"

That comment all of them agreed with her on. Severus continued to hold her tight as the others came forward and kissed her cheek and told her how badly they would miss and how they would never forget her. Finally the others backed off to watch the end come for their friend. 

She was gasping harder and fully laying into Severus' embrace as he twisted to hold her closer and look into her tear filled eyes. "It is so unfair. So, many regrets in my heart. And I can't do anything about it."

Severus kissed the top of her head and rocked her gently. "I will do all I can to ease you now. Just ask for anything, and I will do what I can."

"I … I …" Hermione finally forced herself to look into those eyes she adored and forced herself to say what was in her aching heart. "I love you, Severus Snape. I have for so long, and will until the end of time."

Those were the sweetest words he could ever hear. She loved him! Even with his past, this beautiful woman loved him. He felt his grieving heart soar and a weak but true smile slip onto his face. In their last moments together she gave him the most precious of gifts, her love. 

Severus kissed each of her eyelids and then looked into them to find fear of his rejection and hope that he alone could grant her. "My heart belongs to you, Hermione. I love you more, and none will ever get me to say that of any other."

Suddenly, there were two loud pops from that bed that shocked the others. Severus was fighting for consciousness, while Hermione was out cold in his arms but still breathing. Albus went over and rested a hand on the Potion Master's shoulder. "Rest now, Severus. You are both safe again."

"Not until I see her eyes open. She shouldn't be alone when she wakes." Severus fought out in labored breaths.

Harry sighed. "She won't be alone. One of us will be here at all times."

"Yeah." Ron and Ginny both agreed.

"And I believe a week long holiday is in order. So, you will not have the argument of them or yourself missing classes. Now rest, Severus." Albus gently ordered.

With a nod, Severus rested his head next to Hermione's on his pillow, let out a sigh, and fell asleep. Harry sat down in a nearby chair while Albus magically rested the couple comfortably on the bed, both holding the other in relief. Looking up at his mentor, the-boy-who-lived asked, "will they live now?"

Nodding, Albus smiled – the twinkle had returned to his tear filled eyes. "Yes, my boy. They will live. It would seem that Mr. Malfoy had indeed been lying. The spell broke when the pair confessed what they had hidden in their hearts."

"That they love one another?" Ginny asked.

Again Albus smiled and nodded. "Yes. But I know, baring any further acts against them, they will wait until after the leaving feast to go any further than … shall we say dating? Thank you all for volunteering to watch over them. They both need this time to rest and recuperate."

Ron looked at the pair sleeping in front of them all and nodded. "I'm not sure about Professor Snape, but I know that Hermione would have done it for any of us. It still feels weird that they are pairing up, but if it makes one of my best friends happy … let's just say that he had better take very good care of Hermione."

***

Severus groaned as his stomach grumbled. Slowly he sat up, hearing Miss. Weasley at the fireplace. "Dobby, could you send a late lunch or early dinner up? Thank you."

"Thank you, Miss. Weasley." Severus groaned softly as he looked down on the now more life like face of his love. She loved him and he had told her the same. What mattered more to him at that moment was that his precious Hermione would live.

"You're welcome Professor. I'll leave you two now. Professor Dumbledore wants himself and the others notified if there was any change in you two." Ginny smiled.

Severus stopped the Weasley girl before she could move away. "Has she woke yet?"

Ginny shook her head. "No. You both have been out of it for over two days now. But I've heard her call out for you in her sleep. Maybe hearing your voice will help her come back faster?"

With that Severus was alone with his angel. He lovingly moved her over into her side of the bed, tucked her in, and kissed her forehead. "Rest all you need my love. I will be here when you wake."

He ate and drank, as he knew Albus would ask and order him to do in the same short sentence, all the while watching Hermione for any change. The two of them were free, and had admitted their love to one another. Now he hoped that they could begin to build their lives together.

An hour later, Harry brought Hermione's parents to Severus' private quarters. Tom smiled and shook the Potion Master's hand. "Hey there Severus. How are you feeling now?"

"Better," he looked down at Hermione's sleeping body and smiled, "in many ways."

Heather fussed with the blankets, which brought a surprise to them all. Hermione groaned. "Mom, leave them alone. I'm hot as is."

Severus slowly cooled the bedclothes to give her body a chance to adapt to the temperature change. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey."

"Better?"

Hermione nodded. "What did you just tell dad? Yeah, in many ways."

Everyone chuckled at that. Hermione obviously was feeling much better. She looked confused for a moment. "Where?" The look in Ron's eyes gave it away. "Never mind. How long have I been out?"

"Nearly three days. Do you enjoy three day naps, my dearest?" Severus' face softened. She was alive, awake, and free of the chest pain that nearly took her from him. 

Hermione was thinking the same thing. Now that she had her future back, she planned on spending it with this wonderful man. "If you will kindly remember, _my Severus_, neither nap was voluntary on my part."

Again the others chuckled. Tom shook his head. "Well she is obviously feeling better. After all, my baby girl doesn't joke when she is sick."

"Daddy! I am almost eighteen!" Hermione growled.

Heather raised an eyebrow, "correction young lady, you are nearly nineteen."

Tom smiled on the shocked looks of those who were in the dark still. "We know everything baby. And it is a good thing we only learned it all recently. Otherwise, I think we would have pulled you out of this school after your first week."

"And I'm sure she now knows to check and make sure that a hair is human or feline." Heather chuckled.

Hermione uncomfortably blushed, along with Ron and Harry. Severus looked hard at his love. "Feline?"

"Um … uh … mom forgot to mention that was a long time ago." Hermione finally sputtered out, shooting her mother a glare.

While Heather's face sported a grin, Severus' hard stare didn't change. "How long ago?"

Clearing her throat, Hermione focused on his chest. "My second year."

"The day my private storage room was pilfered. I had assumed it was a Slytherin not one of the Gryffindor trio. My, but don't you have moxie angel?" Severus grinned. "So what potion did you make, as if I don't already know."

That calmed Hermione down. "A polyjuice potion. I got a cat hair instead of a human. Not fun."

"Well that teaches you to pay closer attention to the finer details. Besides, that is a difficult potion to make – even for those so-called full-blooded wizards with years of training under their belt. Told you that you will be the best witch Hogwarts will ever produce to date." Severus smirked at her. Finally she had proven him to be right.

The entire break her parents, friends, teachers, Severus, and even the house elves all kept Hermione in bed. That last night her folks left and Hermione felt worried. "Severus, what if something happens to them?"

"Your parents? Nothing will happen. I have friends watching over them." He lay down beside her on the bed and pulled his love into his arms. "Even a hint of trouble, they know where to take your parents where they will be safe."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Am I ruining our last night in this bed for a while?"

Severus sighed. "Not ruin love. Simply distracting." He grinned, "you know that this is your side of the bed forever now?"

That took Hermione's mind off of her fears. "Is that so? Mm, I like it. But, I like laying on your chest better."

"So be it." Severus pulled her so she was half sprawled on him.

***

The next morning Hermione stretched and sighed. That night she would be back in her Head Girl's dorm room in Gryffindor Tower – alone. The look in his eyes told her that Severus felt the same way.

Without much talk they each got showered and changed for that day. Hermione was surprised to find her book bag waiting for her in Severus' office with two notes on it. One was in a Gryffindor envelope; the other was a Slytherin. Looking at Severus she opened the one in his house's envelope first.

**_Welcome and we all are glad you are feeling better, Mrs. Snape._**

**_                                                    Slytherin House_**

That stunned both lovers. "Looks like I've been adopted by your house, Professor dear."

Smirking, Severus turned her around and kissed Hermione deep. "That is because you mean something to not only me, Mrs. Snape-to-be. A Gryffindor that is adopted by Slytherins – what is the world coming to?"

"Severus Snape, do you want a marital spat already?" Hermione glared at her fiancé.

All he did was smirk even brighter. "No, but I know how to get back in your good graces."

She allowed him one kiss before pushing him for information. "How?"

"Let's say that Albus is being particularly generous with our relationship."

Sighing, Hermione pushed a little more. "Severus, please tell me."

"We get Friday and Saturday nights to ourselves to 'date' without the need of unnecessary detentions and in private."

"No friends keeping us in line? All on our own?" Hermione grinned and leapt into her fiancé's arms. "Remind me that we need to get him an extra nice birthday present this year – from the both of us."

Severus nodded and Hermione opened the second note. She smiled and laughed. The note read:

**_Hey there Mrs. Snape!_**

****

**_Miss ya at home. And we can't wait to see ya again. Thanks for the time off. We're also happy we're not going to lose you to anything but getting hitched to Professor Snape. We all see it coming – so don't bother trying to deny it. We're all happy for ya both._**

****

**_                            Ron, Harry, Ginny, and all of Gryffindor_**

"I am so going to pay them back for this!" Hermione fought the tears from her eyes.

Severus held her close for a few minutes, and then resigned that it was time to start the trek on to June. Two months at that moment felt like an eternity. "Time for breakfast, my dear."

"Yeah. See you in Potions then?" Hermione smiled when he nodded.

They walked out into the hall to be caught by a large group of Slytherins going off to breakfast. Two that Hermione recognized from her first class smiled and nodded to her – a first in all seven years! 

Alana Readson stuck out her hand. "Welcome to Slytherin … in a round about way that is … Mrs. Snape."

"Don't worry. In-school knowledge only. All four houses have sworn to secrecy on that." Basil Allyn, seventh year Slytherin and Hogwarts' Head Boy too shook Hermione's hand. "Slytherin is sick of Malfoy shaming us, and you and your friends have done your usual Gryffindor best to save us all. Basically, if the Professor thinks your good enough for himself – then you are welcome in our house."

Hermione blushed. "Thank you all."

"Now unless Gryffindor and Slytherin both want points taken away, I suggest that all of you get to breakfast." Severus' glare was thrown off by the mirth and pride in his eyes.

Seeing as she had just become House Mother to the group in a strange way, Hermione shook her head and chuckled, "you heard him, Slytherins. We'd better make tracks for breakfast fast."

"Sure, House Mom." The group grinned and escorted her to the dinning hall. She hadn't yet realized that the staff had planned that she would not be alone in the halls until they were certain there would be no further attempts on her person.

As they made it to the door of the Great Hall Hermione stopped and was mildly surprised when 'her adopted house' did the same. It was too quiet in that room for breakfast. Turning around she had a look on her face that said the game was up. "What exactly is going on here?"

The Slytherins smirked almost as wickedly as their House Head, who had a gleam in his eyes Hermione just couldn't describe – joy, mischievousness, longing, and pride blended together (to name a few). Severus said nothing, only indicated the door with his head.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Hermione opened the doors to find everyone standing there looking at her. Starting with Professor Dumbledore, everyone broke into applause and soon after cheers. Hermione had not felt this loved since the day she finally woke from being petrified in her second year. A soft nudge made her go on into the room, followed by her adopted house and finally her fiancé. As the Slytherins settled at their table, Hermione hugged her three best friends. Severus gently rubbed his thumb down her back as he moved past them and sat at his place at the head table.

Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat that had the quick effect of quieting everyone, who quickly found their seats, Hermione between Ron and Harry. The headmaster's eyes twinkled as he smiled at the Gryffindor table. "We are all relieved and happy that Miss. Granger is alive, well, and back among us once again. And that Professor Snape too is healed from the most vicious attack both suffered before the holiday break a few months ago. However, I fear more trouble may be ahead of us all."

All of Gryffindor closed ranks to tighten in on Hermione, while Slytherin all sat straighter as they listened even more intently. Severus wasn't the only one who couldn't help smiling at the act. His love was respected and cherished by all of her and his houses. 

Dumbledore too saw the act and felt some hope. "It would seem that someone is out to remove Miss. Granger and Professor Snape from our school in death or shame. Not succeeding in death, whoever has started this has opted to try shame. First Miss. Granger's family was given a note that lied about the two of them. Then a similar note found its way to the board of governors of Hogwarts, who questioned Miss. Granger's grades. She has proven her knowledge and skill better than any ever hoped. Yet now, the same lies have been given to Rita Skeeter."

Everyone groaned, and Hermione felt so frustrated. Why couldn't they leave her and her love alone? And she feared that he would leave her for the sake of her honor. She caught his eyes and mouthed out 'stay with me'. She felt relief when he nodded with a determined look in his eyes.

Dumbledore went on. "If any of you spot or are confronted by Ms. Skeeter, either avoid her or direct her to my office and say nothing else."

Everyone agreed, and the headmaster smiled. "Then we should get to the business of eating." With a wave of his hands he created a celebration breakfast for all.

After breakfast, Hermione felt safer with her friends all around her. She wouldn't see her fiancé until after lunch, but she knew that he too would be lonely in those hours as well. Especially with the look in his eyes she saw as he left the head table to monitor the main hall. Even guarded, she knew that he was worried for them both.

Walking out between Harry and Ron, Hermione was glad to have a large amount of Slytherin house in front of them. Rita Skeeter was right there at the door, with a smirk that twisted Hermione's stomach! "Miss. Granger! Can I have a few minutes of your time? Or is it Mrs. Snape now? Which title and name should I use in my piece?"

All four houses blocked Skeeter from getting more than a few steps forward, while the second Gryffindor trio (adding Ginny into the group, as she had been since their second year) escorted Hermione to class. She was fighting tears off the moment she got out of Rita's sights. Being called Mrs. Snape by the students was a joy for her that morning, now – from Skeeter's polluted mouth – it made her feel dirty.

The heads of Slytherin (who Severus sent to check on Hermione) caught up with the four. Alana and Basil both saw the look in Hermione's eyes. Skeeter would pay for this!

"Look, what we as students call you is our business. Skeeter had no right to use your future name." Alana set before them all firm.

Basil set a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "The entire student body is standing behind both you and Professor Snape, House Mom."

That did the job he wanted. Hermione chuckled and grinned a little. Even her three closest friends were smiling at that. Ron raised an eyebrow at that thought, "House Mom?"

Alana relaxed against the wall with a smirk on her face. "Let's see. Professor Snape is the Head of our House, and Hermione is Mrs. Snape in our eyes … do I need go any further in depth with this explanation?"

Harry shook his head. "But, they're right Hermione. You two are not alone, and all of us will do anything and everything to protect you both."

"Thanks guys!" Hermione hugged even the Slytherins, who were still getting used to her new role in their house. "Now, I doubt that we'll get excused from class because of Skeeter."

They all laughed. Alana and Basil returned to report to Professor Snape, while Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed off towards Defense Against the Dark Arts.


	4. Beltane Eve

                                                      Cause and Effect

                                                         Chapter Four:

                                                          Beltane Eve

Rita shook her head thinking that this was crazy. She stood there at the gates to Hogwarts on the unusually cool April night shivering, without a scoop, her empty stomach growling, and a party staring inside the nice warm castle. With the new wards set specifically for her, how was her source going to get her inside for the story of the century?

From behind her, Rita heard the snow crunching under swiftly moving feet. Two familiar forms came up to the gates. "You said that you could get me in, and that it would be well worth my while."

The elder one smiled as evilly as the young one beside him. "Oh, it will be. Follow us."

The gates opened! And she found nothing stopping her from following the pair in. How did he do that?

They got up to the school and the two of them plowed through the doors. The kid vanished, but the father started a confrontation with Dumbledore. Rita tried to sneak in, but four students – one from each house she noticed – stood against her. In the commotion, she was pleased to see Snape and Granger appear from the dungeons.

"Any plans for tonight's Beltane, Mr. and Mrs. Snape?"

Hmm, Snape tries to get his student wife to go back to their little love nest in the dungeons. Interesting. "So when is the big day? And will the media be present?"

Little teen looks up to strong teacher. This just keeps getting better! "Mrs. Snape! Is there any truth to the rumors that you used a time-turner device to add a year to your age so you two could be wed last year, but the final battles with you-know-who made you cancel the original wedding plans?"

A stunned look from the girl! Hit a nerve! "So, have you two tied the knot yet or are you just going to elope? How does your family feel about this, Mrs. Snape? How are they going to like it when they read about it in tomorrow's Daily Prophet?"

The girl goes pale, the lover/teacher growls, the Headmaster yells and … and … Rita found herself flung back on her rear and the door shut! Thank goodness she had another way in … now that she was on the school grounds that is.

***

Hermione and Severus returned to the classroom, and Severus was barely keeping his anger in check. The feeling and look of him in this state spooked Hermione somewhat. "Severus?"

He turned a little harsher than he had wanted, making her jump in fear. But when he took her face into his hands, the look in his eyes told Hermione how worried he was. "I will not let her destroy the woman I love."

"I don't care about Rita Skeeter. Everyone knows that she is a liar. Even if she slanders us, the entire school will fight to right it. All of them are behind us in this. I just regret that she busted in on our first Beltane as a couple." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, laid her head on his shoulder, and sighed.

Severus managed a slight smile as he pulled his love tighter to himself. "As do I, Hermione. I love you."

She looked up into his dark eyes and smiled. "I think that I love you more, Severus. I got you a present."

"It would seem we are of the same mind, my dearest." He smirked with delight when she looked at him in surprise. "I have a gift for you as well."

Hermione's eyes lit up and quickly had his gift opened and was delighted to find a small box of expensive muggle chocolates with a beautiful Celtic love knot pendent on a long chain. She fought off the urge to cry as her love clasped it on her and planted a kiss on top of her head. "I love it all! How did you know I was craving muggle chocolates?"

Severus smirked as he sat down and leaned back in his chair. "Potter and both Weasleys."

Hermione had to chuckle at that. "That was why this past week those three have had dirty grins on their faces! I have to thank them later. Open yours now, and we can share at least one chocolate before we finish dinner."

Taking one of the chocolates, she slipped it part way into his mouth before quickly kissing him to retrieve her share. Severus smirked at that. "Interesting way of sharing, my dearest. Is that the way you share with only me?"

"You know that it is. Now open your present." She chuckled after swallowing her even sweeter treat.

Severus found a potion book he had eyed the last time he had 'escorted' a group of Slytherin and Gryffindors to Hogsmeade. Hermione had to have been watching for any ideas of what to get him. Atop the book was a chain with a Snake pendent. "The snake is the symbol of transformation."

Her voice had been so soft, and she was visibly unsure of how to react. Severus gave her a warm and genuine smile. "Like you have transformed me. Will you help me put it on?"

That grew a smile on her face that he loved to see. She locked it around his neck, and when he looked up at her she passionately kissed him. Hermione ended that sweet kiss with the look in her eyes. Yet they both knew they had another month to wait to be together. He caressed her cheek and smiled. "Happy Beltane, my Hermione."

"Happy Beltane, my Severus." She sighed as she settled back in her seat. She took up her goblet of juice and smiled at him, "to us?"

Severus smiled and took up his own goblet and saluted her, "to us."

They linked their arms and drank deeply. Slowly they finished their dinners, eyeing one another hotly. Once their dinners were gone, both drank up about half of the jug of pumpkin juice and ate four more pieces of chocolate. The classroom was quickly growling intensely hot.

Hermione panted and slid out of her robes. "I never thought the dungeons would be so hot."

"Normally they aren't. But I'm feeling the heat as well. That dress is beautiful on you, love." Severus couldn't help but want her so much. Hermione was ravishing.

She was wearing a violet gothic gown that showed off all of her curves. As Hermione fanned herself for a moment and leaned back in her chair with her eyes closed. It was hard to fight off his longing to make her his own.

'_Hermione is eighteen going on nineteen after all … but she is still my student … she has already proclaimed her love for me … we only have a month to wait before we can wed legally … her parents have already accepted we will be married soon … but her father said to let her move the relationship … he also said to show her how I feel …_' 

Severus stopped battling himself mentally and watched her sigh and lazily smile over at him. "Severus, I love you."

"And I love you Hermione." He loved when she smiled at him like that.

Above them the dance began and they heard the music start playing, a slow song that she loved. Hermione started humming and stood to dance by herself – that is until she stopped and looked at him with a joy in her eyes. "Please dance with me Severus."

Who was he to deny his one and only? He stood and pulled her close as they both swayed to the music. Even if they could not dance like this in public until after she graduated, they were happy just to be together. The words to the song wrapped around them as Harry himself sang the words.

_The world's been spinning 'round since time began  
An' when it stops, it's out of my hand_s

Severus looked at his love. "You asked him too?"

"I didn't know that Harry would do it first song, but yes. I love this song and it feels like us. Are you angry?" For a moment she couldn't look into his eyes. Slowly she did when Severus pulled her even closer to himself.

_So I could swear forever for all it's worth  
Or give you every day I have on earth_

"I cannot be angry with you. I have never heard this song before … muggle?"

Hermione's smile returned as she nodded. "Country music. Harry has been practicing this since a couple days after I woke up."

Severus relaxed and danced with his love as they moved to the song.

_Long as I live  
Long as I breathe  
With every heartbeat  
I'll need you near me  
I won't leave you behind  
'til the lord says it's time to go with him  
I'm yours long as I live  
  
_

"That is my vow to you, my Hermione." Severus whispered into her ear. Hermione snuggled tighter to him. He listened to the words.

_No matter if there's mountains you can't move  
Or harder times then you thought you'd go through  
  
_

That was certainly them and how he felt towards this ravishing young woman. He had nearly lost her because of one selfish and ignorant brat, but that blow made Severus realize how deeply this woman was a part of himself. How close he had come to losing her made him bring Hermione closer to himself. The admitting of their love set them free of the spell that would have ended their lives if he had followed the rules and refused her admission. 

Now they faced the often blind by peer pressure and lies Wizarding world, but he refused to let any of them tear her from his side. Even if he would have to give up his career and his honor, he would marry this beautiful young woman.

_And the weight of your world's too much to bear  
Just remember I'll always be there_

That was exactly what Hermione was determined to do. She would stand at this wonderful man's side until her last breath. Severus had been through so much in the years, both good and bad, and had suffered through it alone. She loved and adored him for his wit and courage and spirit. If only …

_Long as I live  
Long as I breathe  
With every heartbeat  
I'll need you near me  
I won't leave you behind  
'til the lord says it's time to go with him  
I'm yours long as I live_

"I swear the same to you Severus. I'm yours." There were tears in her eyes and a haunted look of longing.

He should have known right then that something wasn't right. He just didn't care. Hermione was in his arms and they were deeply in love with one another. It was as if everything that had held him back from being more intimate with this woman before him was losing its powers over his mind and will.

Hermione looked in his eyes and knew that this night would change them forever. Her desires were beginning to gain more control over her reason. There was a fluttering sensation in her veins that was settling in her stomach … no lower. She knew it meant something, but her mind was refusing to process anything but hungry look in his midnight eyes. It equaled and fueled the fires in her body and soul.

  
_The moon and stars aren't mine to give  
Neither is eternity  
 _

By this time they had stopped moving and were only looking in one another's eyes. Both had made a decision. They refused to be held apart by others ever again.

_But I'll give you a promise tonight  
That I can keep_

This was Beltane eve. By the old laws, if he took her willingly into his bed and got her with his child, they would be deemed husband and wife. He didn't have to say it, Hermione simply nodded. They both quietly sang with Harry as they vowed themselves, each to the other.

  
_Long as I live_ (Long as I live)  
_Long as I breathe_ (Long as I breath)  
_With every heartbeat_ (With every heartbeat)  
_I'll need you near me_ (I'll need you near me)  
_I won't leave you behind_ (I won't leave you behind)  
_'til the lord says it's time to go with him_ ('til the Lord says it's time to go with him)  
_I'm yours long as I live_ (I'm yours long as I live)  
_I'm yours long as I live_ (I'm yours long as I live)

Severus took Hermione, who grabbed a hold of the jug of pumpkin juice (in case they got thirsty she giggled), into his arms and closed the door – enchanting it and the door to his chambers with both a locking and a silencing spell. Draco Malfoy and Rita Skeeter entered the classroom just after that with dirty grins on their faces.

"Now, you are sure they will come out here?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "They have no reason to suspect a thing. Of course they will come out through the classroom. Just be ready to get them."

***

Hermione groaned as she opened her eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth beside her. What happened? The last thing she remembered … oh, did that really happen? After she and Severus promised to wait for after her graduation? Why had she let that happen? How could she have done that to him? What did Severus think of her now?

Almost as if he read her thoughts, Severus wrapped her in his arms after pulling the bedclothes around her body and tucking her in securely to his embrace. Hermione felt so safe and was scared to speak and destroy what she had. So, Severus spoke first. "Do you regret last night?"

Looking up at his eyes, she saw how worried he was. That calmed Hermione's nerves. She smiled and brushed her fingers across his cheek. "No. I was afraid that you would."

"Regret making you my wife? If that were true I would be ready for a permanent stay at St. Mungo's Psychiatric Ward. I was worried that you wished we hadn't. Did I hurt you? How are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled. Even with all the problems they were about to face for the previous night, Severus was worried about her more. "I'm supposed to be a little sore right now. In case you forgot, you are my first … and I hope my only. Besides that I'm just a little lightheaded and nauseous."

That worried Severus. He got out of the bed and looked in the jug to confirm his worse fear. Hermione looked at him. "Love, what is it?"

The shuttering sigh she heard from his body terrified Hermione. "Severus." She got out of the bed and nearly hit the ground. Luckily he heard her moving and rushed to her side before she fell far. "Am I always going to feel so dizzy after … well …"

"You shouldn't be at all. We were hexed by potion last night." He showed her that the juice had turned a bright shade of green, which made her shut her eyes before she lost what remaining dinner and chocolate was in her stomach. "What kind of potion would make me this sick? And who would do this?"

"Lucius Malfoy was here last night."

Hermione's eyes snapped open. "God, when we were in the hall … if Draco had come with his father … with all of the commotion that Skeeter caused … I'll kill that brat!"

Severus went to his wardrobe and pulled out one of his robes and transfigured it into a comfortable lady's nightgown. "Here. I need you to get dressed, but stay on the bed. You are going to feel the effects of one of the potions longer than I."

"What one?" Hermione groaned as she forced herself to sit up and pull the soft flannel gown around her, thankful for the warmth she knew her new husband had charmed into the garment.

Lying back on the bed, Hermione was still finding it hard to believe what they had done the night before. Her husband … it still felt strange to think it. Yet, by the old laws that was exactly what this man was to her. 

Severus saw the smile on her face and smirked before sitting on the edge of the bed beside his wife. How many days and nights had he called her that in his dreams and fantasies? He lost count long before that night he nearly lost her. Now she was his … if he was right about one of the potions. Slowly he opened the gown where it covered her belly, gaining a hotter smile from Hermione that made him want to take her again. "I have to check something, love."

Hermione's steamy look turned worried. "What?"

"If one of the potions used against us last night does what I believe it does." Taking his wand, Severus pointed to her exposed belly – hoping and dreading at the same time. "Acclaroare."

Hermione felt her lower belly warm and almost tickle with a soft pink light. Severus' face held a wonder she fell in love with. "What does this mean?"

"It means, my love, that you have not only made our Beltane bed marriage last night legal, but that you have also made me a father." Severus barely got out.

She was stunned. A baby? The first time? She was going to be a mother? "The light is pink … does that mean the baby is a girl?"

Severus smiled and nodded as he released his revealing spell. The light left and he closed her gown again, undoing the warming spell he had enchanted into the garment. And then he covered them with the sheet and blankets. He was going to be a father!

Looking at his new wife, he could see how tired Hermione was. "I have some errands to run. You sleep and I'll be back as soon as I can. Alright?"

Hermione obviously had barely heard him because all she did was nod and slip off into dreams with a soft smile on her face. For a few minutes he sat there watching her smile in her doze, she was happy to be his wife and a mother. 

He sealed the room with every protection ward he could think of. It was still very early, as the sun had yet to rise, but he wanted to get all of this done … and he needed to face her parents. 

He first flooed to his family's home.

With it being Beltane, Severus was sure that someone had to still be awake at this early hour. He remembered how long those long passed celebrations went on in his childhood. After removing the soot, he was rewarded with the sight of his mother and sister sitting before him. Bowing as he had been taught, "a happy Beltane mother, Helena."

"Bubby! I didn't think I would get to see you!" Helena giggled as she rushed over and embraced her elder brother. Seeing the jug in his hand, "bringing a gift or a puzzle?"

"Puzzle. My love and I were put under the effects of at least three potions last night."

While Helena began divining what was in the tainted juice, their mother, Rhainnon, stood and walked over to her son with stiffness that he often showed in his classes. "Does she accept you and is she carrying my grandchild?"

"Hermione does accept me as her husband. And yes, she is carrying your granddaughter."

A smile grew over the elder woman's face. She took a ring off of her hand and laid it in her son's hand. "When do I get to meet my new daughter?"

Severus smiled. He hadn't been sure how his mother would react, but this was better than his best hopes. "As soon as that fertility potion we were drugged with last night wears off. Mother, you should know that Hermione is muggle born."

That grabbed Helena's attentions. "Muggle born? Oh, now I know why that name sounds so familiar! Is that the girl who has helped Harry Potter so much over the past few years?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, since their first year."

"Then she is your student? What were you thinking, boy?" Came a gruff voice.

Turning, they all saw a stern older and bearded version of Severus stalk into the room and shut the doors. Dylan Snape was not pleased to see his son. "We only recently got our family's honor back! You bed wed a student and she is muggle born?"

Helena was the first to speak. "Father! Severus and Hermione were drugged, and it was four potions brother dear. One of them hid the rest. That was why you didn't detect any of them before they took full effect – not even great-grandfather would have detected the difference with the base being this pumpkin juice."

"Four?" Severus was only sure of the cover, fertility, and passion potions. "What was the fourth?"

"An inhibition blocker. Someone had this planned well. Who do you suspect?" Helena finally set the jug down and walked over to her brother.

Severus was angry, and all of them saw it. "Malfoy and his son."

Dylan sighed a moment. "Is it because of your wife's family?"

"Not in total. You remember the discussion we had about Draco's lessons and attitude? Hermione is the student he nearly killed twice. It was admitting my love for her and her love for me that freed us both of the spell he hit us with. We were going to wait until after her graduation …" Severus still felt like a child before this man.

For a long few minutes there was nothing said in the room. Dylan shook his head. "Well, at least she has you changing. You did remember to guard my new daughter and granddaughter I hope."

"Of course I did." Severus fought not snap at his father.

His mother thankfully saw this. "Dylan enough. Are you going to treat our son like this in front of his little girl?"

With a hard sigh, Dylan shook his head. "You had better treat this girl right, son. And we want to meet her as soon as she is feeling well enough."

Severus nodded. "Now if you will all excuse me, I have to speak to her parents."

"Good luck dear brother." Helena said softly as she hugged him.

"Thank you Helena. Take care of them." Severus returned the hug – a first in a very long time.

***

Severus flooed next to the Granger home fully ready to be attacked for the previous night, only to receive a shock. The Grangers were fully awake so close to dawn – talking with Albus! "Why am I only partially stunned by seeing you here, Albus?"

"Ah, I see that the potions have worn off."

That nearly floored Severus. He had left the jug of juice at his parents' home! Albus once again read his mind, or was it the Potion Master's expression? "The goblets my dear boy. That is where we got the truth, after throwing out Rita Skeeter once again and sealing the portal she used to get into the castle."

"And you have told them?" Severus was more nervous than before.

Tom and Heather's expressions were carefully guarded. That fact did nothing to ease Severus. He only hoped that the previous night would not tear the couple from his beloved wife and unborn daughter. 

Albus only nodded. 

Looking at his wife's parents, Severus sighed. This was going to be difficult. "You realize that Hermione and I had originally planned to wait until after her graduation to wed properly rather than by the old laws?"

After a few moments Tom got up and went to stand beside the nearby window. Heather sighed. "Is she okay?"

Severus nodded, "she is still feeling the effect of the fertility potion, so I had her rest."

"Am I going to be a grandfather?" Tom had his back to the Potions Master, so Severus had no idea how his wife's father was taking this news. "Yes, a little girl. I came here to tell you what happened, and to ask you honorably for Hermione's hand in marriage once she is feeling better."

Tom's head dropped. This did not look good for the couple's future. With a heavy sigh, Hermione's father turned to look Severus in the eye. "A little less than two decades from now you will be in my place, son. Can you imagine how I am feeling right now?"

"I am trying hard to not think about that day. I already love this little girl too much to give her up." Severus knew that honesty was the best policy when it came to his now father-in-law.

Tom smiled at that. "The same way I have felt since the day Hermione was born."

For another few tense seconds none spoke. Heather finally sighed. "You two men are insufferable when it comes to this! Tom say it already, so I can start planning to spoil this little girl from the start!"

Albus chuckled heartily at that. Even Severus and Tom couldn't hide their smirks. Tom winked at him, "you realize that Hermione is her mother made over?"

Severus blanched for a moment. Albus chuckled even harder. Then the wily Potions Master smiled as his father-in-law got a playful slap on the arm from his wife. The thought he decided on was that his life would never be dull with his own beautiful wife. "Of that I am glad of."

"Nice buttering up on the old mother-in-law, son." Heather grinned as she hugged Severus close.

This was happening better than his dearest hopes. "Thank you mother."

"Mom is fine enough with me. Now tell my baby that I'll floo in later to check on her and see what planning we can do to get this wedding underway. Where should I say?" Heather was already making plans in the back of her mind.

Severus was expecting this fully. "Albus, how about your office?"

The headmaster nodded with a grin. After a few more minutes talking, Severus flooed back to what he now considered his and Hermione's chambers.

Hermione was awake and crying. That tore his heart out. "Hermione? What's wrong my love?"

She gave him the morning copy of the Daily Prophet. The headline read: HOGWARTS HEAD GIRL GIVE HOUSE HEAD ALL. The sub line went on saying: Gryffindor Head Girl Bed Weds School Potion Master – Is she the wonderful student all have proclaimed, or did she really 'work' for her high marks?

Hermione broke into harsher sobs, and wouldn't look Severus in the face. "It's awful! All the lies! I wish I had just stepped on her when I had the chance!"

"Love, you don't mean that."

"YES I DO!"

Severus forced her into his arms as she wept. Their first day as husband and wife, and already the evil started. "Hermione. Listen to me. That would not have been you. That was why you let her go. And that is why she is so determined to shame us. The truth will come out. We just have to remain strong in this storm and hold tight to one another."

"But, I've shamed you!" Hermione cried, as she held tight to him.

Severus made her look into his eyes. "Look at me. You have not shamed me! We were tricked into the hallway, drugged, and deposited into this situation by that preposterous would be wizard, Draco Malfoy. All because he knew I have adored you since your first year and that he had no chance of conquering you in the end at anything. What better way to defeat you than to have you eliminated completely? And what better way to have his grades fixed than to have me removed in shame?"

"And he has won." She sighed as more tears filled her eyes and split down her cheeks.

Severus kissed her forehead and wiped away her tears. "Not yet, and we will not let him. For now, we have a few guests coming to visit us. And I have a question for you."

That got Hermione's attention. "What?"

Severus knelt before her and took both of Hermione's hands into his own. "I love you. And though I wanted to wait until after your graduation, now is when I will have to ask this. Not just because of last night, or because of our daughter either. Hermione, will you marry me?"

When he pulled out the ring his mother had given him, Hermione beamed. "After all that is happened and all we are going to have to deal with … you still want me as your wife?"

"By the old laws you already are, my love. But, even if that were not so, yes I want you as my wife. No matter what other closed minded people might say." Severus said as he slid the ring onto his love's hand. A silver band, with a heart shaped diamond in the center that had a ruby accent stone on either side. His mother had no idea how perfect the ring was. Silver from his house, and red from Hermione's house.

It was an enchanted ring, and only needed her agreement to fit to her finger. Hermione was stunned. He loved her still? She had wept in fear that he would set her aside and denounce their unborn daughter because of the shame and scandal. Now he went and calmed those fears by asking for her hand. "I have to talk to mom and dad."

"That was the last place I went to before coming home."

Hermione was stunned. "You asked them for my hand? What did they say?"

Severus smiled up at her. He hoped with all of his heart that she hadn't changed her mind or heart. "Depending on your answer, yes. And mom is anxious to plan this with you and spoil our daughter from the start."

Hermione laughed. Severus cherished the sound. She smiled at him as the tears dried up. "That would be exactly what mom would say. And yes, I'll marry you!"

The ring fitted itself to her finger and Hermione glowed with happiness.

After some deep kisses, Hermione resolved that it was time for her to get a shower. Severus smirked at the idea of joining his wife, but he knew they would spend the day under the water making love rather than getting ready for company. 

Before she opened the door to the bathroom, she turned to him and sighed. "All of my clothes are up in my room."

"Not anymore." Severus indicated the wardrobe beside her. Opening it Hermione saw that the left side was full of his things, and the right had all of her clothes! "Your other things we can pack and bring down later, or I can have the house elves do it for you."

"While I was asleep? Do you really want me to start living with you full time now?" She had wonder what they would do about living arrangements before looking at the paper and seeing the filth that was splattered across his name and her own.

Severus went over to her pulled Hermione into his embrace. To think he would now be able to do this from that day on without worrying about someone walking in on them. "Does this upset you, love?"

Hermione shook her head as tears came down her cheeks. "I think it's my hormones. But I shouldn't be dealing with them yet. I'm what a day pregnant at most?"

"Witches feel the effects of pregnancy from the start. But, at the least the worse symptoms clear up in only a few weeks – excluding back pain that is."

Hermione groaned as she snuggle closer to his body heat, "lucky me."

With a few hushed words, Severus cast a new warmth charm around his new wife. She smiled up at him as he softly rubbed her belly with the most intensive look of peace on his face that Hermione could ever remember seeing him wear. He truly loved her. He truly wanted both her and their daughter. And he truly did not regret their first night together. All that Hermione was suddenly so certain of now. The look in his eyes and on his face made her see the truth for what it was, this was now her husband and the father of her unborn daughter.

Severus felt whole. It had been so many years since he could honestly believe that would ever happen, but now he was. This one woman had given him so much, and he was more than ready to give her equal and more back. "Better for the two of you?"

Hermione smiled and nodded before relaxing in his embrace. "I like waking up in your arms, Severus."

"As do I. And now we will be doing just that for the rest of our lives, my wife … my Hermione."

After a few moments, she finally slid into the bathroom (grinning at the thought of coming out of the bathroom with nothing on to get dressed) and then saw how different the room looked. "Wow."

Severus' snickering could be heard from the bed. "Hermione, forget the shower. You deserve a long bath."

"Do I have time?" Hermione called out. She couldn't get over the size of the tub! It had to be big enough for at least her, him, and a couple of kids! "And how big is this thing?"

Severus grinned. He had changed it for her. He was willing to change anything to surprise or make his new wife happy. "You can make time, love. And to the size of our tub, as I believe you are asking about, I believe that it is nine by five by four. Though the depth might be a little more.

Hermione loved it! A metallic silver like gray color that was in the shape of a diamond was sunk into the opening in the corner. Red tiles with green speckles and gray tiles with gold speckles edged it on top. The floor was a dark gray with gold and green flecks of metal glimmering in it.

In the middle of the far corner behind her was the mirrored medicine cabinet right above the dual sink vanity that reminded her of the dark wood closet her clothes now resided in. And across from that was the toilet. 

The walls were a dark green with silver, red, and gold designs twisting, moving, and weaving through the main color. The floor and ceiling trims were a soft gray. The ceiling above was like the ceiling in the Great Hall. The scene was of a starry night sky that was being warmed by the dawn!

"Severus, you have spoiled me beyond rotten with this! But, how do I fill the tub?" She yelled out after stripping down. She couldn't see any taps or water spouts.

Smiling he set the paper down, needing the distraction from the garbage he saw that the trash reporter had written. "On my way. Climb into the tub."

He saw the wonder and adoration in his bride's eyes and hoped to never lose that look from his life or his memory. "Now, use your hand to show where on you or the tub that you want the water to stop."

With a grin, Hermione leaned back, showing her new husband the full view of her body, and rested her hand just above her breasts. "What to do now?"

Her sultry voice was doing nothing to help Severus. Gods, she was beautiful! He barely remembered the previous night because of the influence of the four potions, but now he saw her full body and it was beautiful. "So beautiful."

"Glad you think so, my love. Hope you think the same when I am as big a this entire tub." Hermione feared the day that happened. He'd stop loving her for sure.

Severus shook his head. "You, my love, are beautiful. And you will remain just as beautiful, if not become even more ravishing, as our daughter grows within you. Aquosusaum calescoere."

Hermione was suddenly surrounded by water that was slowly warming around her. "And when it is a the right temperature?"

"Command it to stop."

After a few moments it was just the right temperature. "Strigoare."

Then she noticed the oils, bath beads, salts, bubble baths, shampoos, conditioners, and other bath things. Obviously the majority Severus had made himself. Hermione had to fight the urge to cry at the thought of all her new husband had done to please her. "How long have you been working on this?"

"Since you awoke after telling me that you love me. I wanted this to be a special place where we could relax from the day and spend time together."

She smiled up at him. "I think that you are too good for a stupid mudblood like me."

"For the last time, you are not a stupid mudblood. You are a beautiful, smart, powerful, and talented witch. And I am honored that now you are also my wife and the mother of our daughter." Severus rubbed his thumb across her lips.

"I'm lucky I have you and our baby. I just hope that I'll be as good a mom as mine has been to me."

Seeing that Hermione was really upset at the idea of not being the wonderful mother he knew she would be, Severus pulled out a ruby red vile from the concoctions he had made for her. The scent of berries and cinnamon filled the tub with bubbles, and the room with a pleasant smell. He knew that it was her favorite scent, and the look of joy it put on her face made his heart lighter.

After leaving a kiss on her lips, Severus returned to the bedroom. He had to move away before he gave in and climbed into that tub to remind Hermione how she became his wife and the mother of the babe that was growing within her belly. 

He relaxed on his side of the bed and returned his attentions to the trash that had upset his bride. And every sentence made his blood boil.

_                        HOGWARTS HEAD GIRL GIVES HOUSE HEAD ALL  
                       Gryffindor Head Girl Bed Weds School's Potion Master_

_                    Is she really the wonderful student that all have proclaimed?_

_                               Or did she really 'work' for her high marks?_

_Last night was Beltane eve. As many readers will remember, by the old laws of the Wizarding World if a wizard takes a woman to his bed willingly and is successful in breeding his progeny in her womb the couple is seen as a legally married couple. _

_This is an old law, and most have either forgotten it or given little heed to it. Yet last night at the famous, or better called infamous, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that old law was put into practice with the full knowledge of Albus Dumbledore, the school's dull-minded Headmaster. _

_In the dungeon potions classroom, a long time questionable teacher and a seventh year student willing agreed to bed wed. However this should all start back at the beginning – seven years ago._

_Now exonerated former death eater – on word of this Headmaster, who has been replaced and reinstated many times in the past seven years – Professor Severus Snape was still a 'spy' for the light. Details are sketchy at best, but this reporter has her doubts of his fidelity in the years he was supposedly working for the light. He was surveying the new first years for possible new additions to his Slytherin house, when he saw one he wanted to add to not just his house – but also his bed._

_Her name is Hermione Granger. The young witch, who is also the school's current Head Girl, is the only daughter of muggle dentists, and who would be sorted into Gryffindor. _

_Still he had his eyes on her, even after she made a friendship with the celebrated Harry Potter – who the Professor is reported to hate. The first day she was in his class he ignored her frantically waving hand as the filthy mudblood tried desperately to get his attentions, choosing to let her mature somewhat before bedding her._

_When Mr. Potter and his friends stopped Lord Voldemort from claiming the Sorcerers' Stone in their first year, Professor Snape saw that this little mudblood had spunk and wisdom. _

_In her second year, when she helped Mr. Potter and their friend, a Ronald Weasley, even in the state of being petrified, Snape saw that her male friends admired her for her mind rather than her body. That gave him a way in. _

_Compliments on her appearance, and a treat now and then gave her admiration to him. And such is what has happened all through the past seven years._

_Over the years he gave this girl special assignments and special attentions to ease any future suspicion she might have developed as to his own motives later down the road. In class he would brutally cut her and her friends down, but at night it was a different story._

_They would spend much time in the potions classroom with the door shut and warded, sometimes in the company of others, in what was supposed to be 'detention' for Miss. Granger. Yet the pair were acting like a couple, cuddling and kissing passionately._

_From an inside source, Snape and Granger have been carrying on their 'secret' romance since at least her second year, making the young woman twelve years old at the time. It has also been suggested that their Beltane bed wedding had been planned for last year. But the final battle with you-know-who got in their way. Yet the act still would have been perfectly legal last year as well. _

_One would ask how that could be as Miss. Granger would have only been seventeen at best last year. Yet, she was in truth eighteen and is now soon to be nineteen._

_My inside source, who was wrongly expelled for life because of his talking to yours truly, told me that Miss. Granger willingly used a time-turner (an illegal device for students) to add one year to her true physical age. This so the couple would not have to wait to marry. _

_It has been suggested that there was a need for the couple to wed quickly that was removed during the final battles with you-know-who – as during the battles, Professor Snape carried the young Miss. Granger back to the medi-wizards and witches with a severe stomach trauma._

_The next year Miss. Granger (or could it be that she was by then already Mrs. Snape?) was given the honor of being named Hogwarts' Head Girl. My source believes that Professor Snape pushed for his lover to have the title and obviously won. _

_And during that unexpected week long holiday the school had not long ago, Miss. Granger was spending the entire time in the bed of Professor Snape. This mind you was with her parents' knowledge and full consent. There is even the rumor that it was against the girl's will._

_What shocks this reporter is that all of the staff and students not only know full well of the pair's relationship and the perks that Miss. Granger has been given for it, but they all remain supportive of the couple. Neither family's answered my requests for interviews, which leaves to wonder if they know and condone this pair's acts._

_To make said matters worse, one must doubt Miss. Granger's part in this relationship. Samples from the goblets the couple left in the classroom when Snape took and carried the giddy girl into his private rooms – locking and casting a silencing charm on the room – prove that there were at the least three potions in the girl's cup – a fertility potion, a lust potion, and a masking potion so the brilliant Miss. Granger would not have known by taste, smell, or texture that she was drugged._

_ This reporter was unceremoniously thrown out of Hogwarts before she could retrieve a sample from the professor's cup. Now will we never know if it was the Potion Master's doing to the student, or if both were plotted against by another. Still, potions in a students' drink that was poured by the school's potion master? Leaves little room for doubt in my view._

_Rita Skeeter_

Severus was livid at this trash. Now he understood why his Hermione was in such a state as she had been that morning. He threw the entire paper into the fire in his fury. How could any slander his wife so? 

Rita was only out to repay Hermione for the year's loss of work. Well, that would end soon. Severus refused to let anyone upset his beloved wife, especially with Hermione carrying their first child.

That calmed him down slightly and helped him relax bit-by-bit. He was going to be a father. It was still a shock to his system. In nine months there was going to be a small girl gurgling and crying and stealing away any of his heart that her stunning mother did not already have a hold on. Severus went and laid back on the bed, closed his eyes, and tried hard to picture what that little angel was going to look like.

Hermione smiled as she quietly got dressed. He was so handsome lying there. And to be honest, she knew that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Thankfully Professor Dumbledore always gave the school the day off on May first. She wanted to just let him sleep as he had for her when he went to talk to her parents and run his other errands. She wondered where else he had gone.

Once dressed she carefully climbed into their bed, and softly rested her head on his shoulder. This was what she wanted for her life, spending their free time with this man. She sighed and smiled as she relaxed against him.

"Did that help you, my love?"

Hermione was startled at that. "I didn't mean to wake you."

Severus smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling his young wife closer. "I wasn't sleeping angel. I was trying to picture our daughter standing with the other first years the day that she is sorted into whichever house she will be placed in."

Hermione smiled. "What do you see?"

"I keep picturing you with dark hair. I'll bet that she will have read the updated history of this school, because I know she is going to be as stubborn and tenacious as my beautiful wife." Severus grinned and chuckled as she slapped him on the chest.

Hermione glared at him. "I. Am. Not. Tenacious."

"Yes, you are. That was one of the many things about you that grabbed my attention that first year." Severus looked at her with such pride in his eyes.

Hermione broke down into tears. Severus remembered how his mother and sisters had been with their early pregnancies, and he was thankful for the experiences. "I knew from the start that you may have been muggle born, but you were here to truly learn and prove that you belonged here. That was why I gave you harder assignments, higher expectations of your work, and nagged you about helping the others. Love, I knew that you were only helping them, but they have to learn – after all you couldn't help them on their tests or in real life."

"I was trying to help you too." Hermione wept into his chest.

That stunned Severus. "Me?"

Hermione coughed slightly and nodded without looking up at him. "Yes. I thought if I helped them that you would not be as nasty all the time. I thought it was them making obvious mistakes that made you not want to be there, even if that is my favorite class."

"Your favorite class? I never knew you felt that way, my angel. No, I only do that so that my students are always focused and understand that my class is not playtime. My first couple of years I tried being friendly, and there were way too many accidents for my liking because none of the students were serious and thought I wouldn't do anything to them if they made a mistake. They didn't know that one mistake could literally kill us all. After that I went to being cruel. And the accidents have been few, haven't they?"

Hermione nodded. "Forgive me?"

"If you hadn't helped them you wouldn't have held my focus as soundly as you have these past seven years. I want you to have your dreams my love." Severus knew it would be hard, but somehow he was going to make sure that she would become whatever she wanted to be outside of their new family.

"I want to be a teacher."

Severus smiled. "We'll make that dream come true. But now I have to get a shower so we can get up to Albus' office." Severus hugged her for a moment and started to get up.

"Why are we going to Professor Dumbledore's office?"

Kissing his wife softly. "Your parents are coming soon, and so are my parents at least. Maybe some of my other family too."

Hermione paled. "All of them?"

"Love, we can put it off."

"No." Hermione swallowed. "I have to meet them someday. It's better to do it now. I just wonder what your family is going to think of me. After all …"

"They will love you, Hermione. You already have made my mother and sister happy." Severus smiled and rubbed her back. He felt his heart lighten when she smiled and her eyes lit up. "Now, I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll be talking to this little one." Hermione smiled up at him while she rubbed her belly.

Severus winked and smiled at the giggle it pulled from his wife. He pulled off his clothes and stepped into the tub, still warm from his wife's bath. "Imberbrism"

That closed the shower screen. He couldn't wait for Hermione and him to share this shower. He could hear her talking to their unborn daughter. It made him feel complete for the first time in so very long. He chuckled as he called out to start the shower, "citoare."

***

Hermione heard the water start. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. "Baby girl. I'm going to say sorry now for all the mistakes I might make in your life. Mommy is going to do all she can to make your life the best it can be. And you are going to have so many people who will love you from the start. Everyone loves you already."

She was happy to have this angel growing in her belly. She laid back and softly rubbed on her belly. She was a wife and mother already; she wasn't even a graduate yet. Things were going so fast, but Hermione refused to have her life any other way. She was finally with the only man she would ever love. She was carrying his child. And she was whole.

She smiled and just started to sing.

***

In the shower, Severus was rushing through his wash. But he slowed when he heard that beautiful voice drift in from the bedroom.

_I can't imagine any greater fear  
Than waking up without you here_

Severus thought how true those words were to himself. Now he was a husband and a father, and he didn't want to lose either lady from his life. It hadn't been a day yet, and his world had completely changed. 

  
_And though the sun would still shine on  
My whole world would all be gone  
  
_

He remembered how cold and empty his life had been. Since the moment she first kissed him … she first smiled at him … Severus knew that she was the only woman he wanted at his side. She had made him remember why he fought against the dark, why he taught, why he should live.

_But not for long  
  
If I had to run  
If I had to crawl  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far_

Her voice was so beautiful. Severus had no idea what the song was, but he knew that each word struck a cord in him. He had done just that. He had traveled miles to his love's hometown to rescue her from a certain death. He had to get past the walls of his fears and doubts to tell her how he felt. He had to face that their love was not going to be as easily accepted in either of the outside worlds as it was at Hogwarts. After all she was his student and he was her teacher. There would be those in the wizarding and in the muggle worlds who would overlook all but those facts.

  
_It wouldn't matter why we're apart  
Lonely miles or two stubborn hearts_

Severus remembered how when they first started on this strange relationship, they had their arguments. Several times they would go for days, once even a couple of weeks, not speaking to each other outside of class. It physically hurt him, and now he knew that it was the thought of losing her love the spell Draco had bound them with that had caused the physical pain.

Every time he had to leave for one meeting or another, he knew it hurt them both. Hermione and her two friends would escort him to the edge of the school's protective barriers. It was the only way Severus would let her walk with him, that someone was there to guard her on the way back to the school.

She would hold him close at the edge while Weasley and Potter discreetly looked in another direction. It was on one of those partings they first kissed.

Hermione's eyes were full of tears, because he was called to the Board of Governors offices. They both feared he would be sacked and sent away. He saw a plead in her eyes, a plead that was echoed in his heart.

Very tenderly he kissed her lips, surprising them both. Thankfully she returned his kiss and gave him more.

Looking into her eyes, Severus saw that there was a faint hope burning there along with her love for him. "I'll give you another one when I come home tonight."

"Promise?"

He nodded. Either way, he would come back here and kiss her again. It was sweet, tender, and he was now completely addicted to it.

Then she hungrily kissed him. Oh, how he loved this angel. That was the hardest departure ever. He remembered hearing her whimpering into a cry, knowing that she had Potter and Weasley to lean on while she wept in fear.

Severus was shocked at all of the parents who were there, especially with how he ran his classroom. All of those from Hogsmeade were there in support of the cold Potions Master. And, of course, Albus and Minerva were both there.

Lucius was questioning the former Death Eater's suitability to teach, now that he was safe from he-who-must-not-be-named was gone forever. The parents argued that their children were far ahead in Potions than in any other school. A few who transferred their children to Hogwarts admitted it was partially because of the Potions program. Albus and Minerva both argued that Severus was still in danger from the Death Eaters who would all want him dead – Minerva making a point to glare hard at Lucius. Those from Hogsmeade argued that he often created the potions they use when they get sick.

Severus won without much of a fight personally. He left with a rare smile on his face, stunning all.

When he apparated he was happy to see Hermione running towards him with the Weasley children and Potter running to catch up to her. She launched herself into his arms and both were deeply breathing in one another.

"Severus …"

He rested his forehead on hers and let his happiness glitter in his eyes. "I believe that I owe you something, Miss. Granger."

"You won!" She shouted with glee.

He nodded and kissed her with all the joy and love he had in him. She kissed him back! Gods, he was afraid that she would have pulled away. Then he heard an amused chuckle and a groan.

The groan had come from Ron Weasley. "Does that mean that essay is still due tomorrow after lunch?"

"I would say no, but you will have plenty of time between Minerva's class and mine to get it done, Mr. Weasley." Severus snapped as he would in class.

Albus had an even brighter twinkle in his eyes as he and the previously mentioned professor walked up to the gate – arm in arm. "Looks as if some things will never change, Minerva."

"Severus change? That will take a few more weeks yet, Albus." She had a twinkle in her own eyes at the sight.

Severus gently squeezed his love. "I will never completely change. I am simply making sure I have room to make Hermione comfortable for the rest of our lives."

He returned to the real world to the sweet sound of that young woman's voice – his wife's voice.

   
_Nothing short of God above  
Could turn me away from your love  
I need you that much_

Yes, that was how he felt. Draco and Lucius both had tried and failed to tear Hermione from him. Severus fought and kept her beside him. Now Rita Skeeter was out to take away his wife. Severus would never let that happen. He got out of the shower and dried off.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, Severus stood in the doorway looking at his wife.

_If I had to run  
If I had to crawl_

Hermione was laid back on the bed, brushing her hand over her lower belly. Her eyes were shut, but the look on her face was one of pure determination as she sung out the words louder, stronger, and with full feeling behind each word.

  
_If I had to swim a hundred rivers  
Just to climb a thousand walls  
Always know that I would find a way  
To get to where you are  
There's no place that far_

_Baby, there's no place that far_

Severus smiled as her face settled into one of peace, like Hermione had settled her mind on whatever was troubling her before. He grinned and applauded, starling his wife. "That my dear was beautiful."

"And you scared me! That's not good for our daughter you know!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

He hated it when she cried, and unfortunately he knew that he was stuck with this for a while. "I'm sorry love. Hermione, I just wanted you to know how wonderful a voice you have. And I know that our daughter enjoyed the song as much as I did. Was that a muggle song again?"

She nodded as he kissed her on the head. "Sara Evans. It's called 'No Place That Far'. It's one of my favorites. Did you really like it?"

"I meant exactly what I said. The song was beautiful because it was your voice giving it life."

Hermione smiled and climbed onto his lap as soon as Severus sat on their bed beside her. She had taken an inventory of her new husband as he moved with a grace she never thought could be in a man. 

He was thin, but she could see his muscles just beneath his pale skin. His chest had a very light sprinkling of dark hairs. She couldn't see beneath his towel, and hadn't looked the night before, but she knew that he knew what he was doing when it came to that. After all, she had woke up happy and carrying his baby … their baby.

His scent was spicy and warm. And his hair wasn't greasy at all. To be honest it was fine, looked soft, and so silky. She tentatively brushed her fingers down it where the strands framed his face. It was still wet, but as silky as she had suspected. She was afraid to do anything to make him change his mind about her, so she held herself back from going any further.

Almost as if he felt that, Severus took her hand into his own and kissed her palm. "I am yours now and always, Hermione. You can touch me, and I won't take away points from Gryffindor for it."

That made her chuckle and blush a little. This time her hand was a little more bolder. The fingers combed through the strands and then went on to explore his face.

She loved how his deep-set eyes twinkled at her. His skin was soft and clean where he had shaved in the shower. Her finger traced down his nose before she left a kiss on the tip of it, making him chuckle. It was a sound she loved to hear.

Her thumb went across his lips and his eye went serious with longing. Without a hesitation, Hermione kissed him full and passionately. Severus held her tight to his body. The world was right for them, because they were together. Then a knock at the door broke into their peace.

He groaned and she sighed. They would be together tonight at the least. "It's probably my mom. Why don't you get dressed, while I let her into our office?"

Severus growled. "Just our luck."

"Tonight love. Remember, I'm sleeping here with you tonight." Hermione softly kissed his lips. Severus held her tight for a moment while he kissed her back. "And every night for the rest of our lives, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione couldn't hold back her chuckle. "You love calling me that."

"Now that I can without worry, because that is who you are now." Reluctantly, Severus let her go – instantly craving that warmth against his skin when she left and closed the door to their private chambers. _Their_ private chambers, he enjoyed the sound of that sentence. No longer was he alone and miserable.

He listened and heard that it was Weasley and Potter! Those two interrupted his time with his new wife! No, he had to step back. The two of them had done much for both he and Hermione. And they accepted him as her love. Besides, he really did have to get ready for that meeting. Any more time alone and the pair of them would have had to clean up again and they would have been very late – not that anyone could blame him. 

Such a beautiful, witty, charming, intelligent, and loyal wife. Severus knew that he was the lucky one – that Hermione wanted anything to do with him was a miracle and a blessing he would forever be grateful for.

***

Hermione opened the door to be surprised by two worried friendly faces. "Ron! Harry! Come in!"

They smiled that she was smiling and seemed to be okay. She was obviously happy with the way things had turned out. "Sit down you two and tell me what's the buzz around school."

"Well," Ron started as they all sat down in the office. "Everyone's talking about the report in the Daily Prophet. Is it true? Are you and Snape really?"

Hermione sighed. She knew that it would come up, but she hadn't thought that it would be this soon. "Yes. We think Draco tampered with the pumpkin juice that we had been drinking last night. There were four potions mixed in it that we didn't notice until this morning."

"Are you two okay, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly.

Sighing with a smile soft on her lips she looked at her friends, "I am, guys. Severus and I were going to wait until after I graduated from Hogwarts in June, but Draco changed our plans."

"What did he put in that juice anyway?" Ron asked, eyes darting around looking for her new husband.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle. "Severus is getting dressed, Ron. And as to what Draco drugged us with, one was a lust enhancer. Then there was an inhibition blocker. Then there was a potion to mask all of the others so that even Severus couldn't notice them."

Harry looked at her with that look that told her he wouldn't give up until she finished telling them. "What was the fourth, Hermione?"

"A fertility potion."

"WHAT?!" Both boys shouted.

Hermione was worried and Ron growled, "that slime ball is going to get it this time! He … he … he doesn't deserve to be a wizard!"

Harry saw how upset this was making Hermione. "Calm down Ron! Done is done! We can't go upsetting Hermione because of what Draco did. We are her friends and have to be here to support her and Professor Snape. How are you feeling, Hermione?"

"I'm okay. Just very emotional right now."

Her trembling words calm Ron down a little. "Um, so … are you?"

She smiled and nodded. "A little girl."

"Well, we all know that you are going to be a great mom. Congratulations Hermione." Harry said as her hugged her.

Ron smiled and hugged her. "If anyone deserves to get a little happiness out of all the grief Malfoy has put you through these past seven years, then it is you. Mom is going to love hearing about the new baby!"

That alone meant the world to her. That her friends were still sticking by her. And she could just imagine all of the knitted baby things that Molly Weasley would be sending in no time at all. Hermione smiled again before hugging the guys again.

Once the two sat back down, Hermione felt calm again. "I'm wondering how the rest of the school is going to react."

"Well, all of Gryffindor is livid!" Ron said.

Harry went on explaining. "Everyone read the article, but we all see what Skeeter had made up and what she ignored. So everyone is writing their folks to explain the real story, get them to cancel subscriptions, and to write letters to the editor. From what Cho told me, Ravenclaw is doing the same thing. I wouldn't be surprised if all the houses are."

That made Hermione smile brighter. "The truth is going out?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "And my dad is ticked by this too. He's calling for an investigation into Draco and his dad! They claim that they weren't even here!"

Hermione shook her head. "I just hope this straightens out before graduation."

"If it doesn't you have the entire school behind you and Professor Snape, Hermione." Harry promised.

"That is very reassuring, Mr. Potter." Came a silky dark voice from behind Hermione.

Severus had come into the room.

Hermione turned and smiled. She loved how he looked in his black robes. He had his class face on, but she saw the twinkling in his eyes. Without missing a beat, she went him and was happy when he pulled her into his embrace. He whispered through the link to her spirit he kept on her outside of classes now, ~_did they upset you?_~

~_No, it's just my hormones. I love you._~

~_Not as much as I love you._~ Looking at the boys in his office, Severus noted how firm Potter seemed to be. He really was turning out to be like his father, as much as that thought annoyed the Potions Master, it was better than losing the boy to the Dark Lord.

Weasley on the other hand was nervous. He too was his father made over. What the boy never knew (and doubtful the father had any idea of) was Severus respected Arthur Weasley. The man never hypocrite himself or his ideas, and even when disrespected he was always there to help … even a Slytherin.

Harry took a breath, "Professor Dumbledore asked us to come down and remind you about some meeting today."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. And thank you for the information as well. Ready Hermione?" Severus looked on her, with such worry in his eyes.

She had to smile. Her once dreaded and loved from afar Potion Master waiting for her to be ready. She loved it, and him. "As ready as I can be."

"Gentlemen?" Severus indicated the door, which opened by itself. The happy couple left behind the bride's friends. 

They were quiet, and Hermione was grateful for it. Her stomach was twisting from the idea of meeting her in-laws and from morning sickness. It wasn't until they made it to the Entry Hall that a commotion broke their peace.

With a nod from his new wife, Severus went to see what was going on. "What is the racket about?"

Amy Hill, a second year Hufflepuff, looked up and swallowed before answering. "I saw Rita Skeeter sir. She's coming this way, so I told my friends to go get some others for plan A, sir."

"Plan A, Miss. Hill?" Severus glared as he did at her in class. This young woman was to the Ravenclaws what Hermione was to Gryffindor – minus the drive, courage, and marriage to him.

"Yes, sir. We get a big group of students together and block the doorway. None of us say a word – well one tells her to contact Professor Dumbledore by owl post, but that's all." Amy stuttered out.

Severus then saw a large group of his house, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors coming from the Great Hall. From the library were some Hufflepuffs and the other houses. He never knew how important his wife was to them. Until Amy was joined by Grace Durling, one of his Slytherins. "Good morning Professor Snape. We'll keep Skeeter busy while you and House Mom get out of sight."

Pansy Parkinson, the one who hated the Gryffindors the most, especially Hermione suddenly ran up to Harry.

"Harry! Please be our speaker to Skeeter! We know among those who hate her most is you! Do it, please for everyone's sake. We all hate her horribly, but you'd be the best for the job Harry!" Pansy said, excited to help out her Head of House and House Mom (along with ridding herself of the shadow of being the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy), but irritated that Skeeter was trying to blemish the couple.

Like the rest in Slytherin, she disliked the idea that Hermione was a Gryffindor, but she had to admit that if the know-it-all was good enough to become Professor Snape's wife, then she was good enough for her.

Harry was flabbergasted. Him … speak for all four Hogwarts houses? Looking over at his friends, he saw Ron give his thumbs up with a smile. Hermione looked proud when she smiled and nodded. They were behind him.

"Well, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked. He agreed with his wife. This was something Potter was good at, standing up for others.

"Looks like we all have a job to do. See you at lunch later, Professor Snape?" Harry never felt so proud of himself. Obviously, Snape was going to trust him to not make any more problems by saying the wrong thing.

Severus nodded and then left the students to their plans. Hermione was beaming. All of them were doing this for her and her husband. "Thanks everyone."

"No problem Mrs. Snape." Came back in one voice.

The couple rushed up the stairs. Once out of sight they smiled at the turn of events. They were married, had a baby on the way, and had caused the four houses to unite a second time!

He held her close as they made it to the Gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office. Smiling he brushed his thumb across her cheek. "Snickers bars."

The Gargoyle moved, and the couple rode the moving stairs to the landing that led to the office door. Knocking, they were united in their future. "Come in Severus and Hermione."

Inside, her parents were already there. Heather smiled and pulled Hermione into her arms. "How are you feeling baby?"

"A little morning sickness, but I'm okay." She smiled.

The truth was that Hermione felt better than okay. She felt like she was in heaven. She had a husband she loved with all of her heart, and she was also going to be a mother before long. This was the happiest she had been in her entire life.

Tom was able to see easily that his baby was already shimmering with the beauty only expecting mothers held. "Well you do look beautiful and very happy. She better stay that way son."

Albus chuckled at that. Severus had been silently watching his new bride hug her family. Knowing the man as long as he had, Albus knew that Severus was starting to feel left out and forgotten. Tom too must have seen that, and pulled the man into the scene.

A moment after four people flooed into the room, or at least that was what it seemed. A high-pitched giggle filled the room, and Severus crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Anastasia Snape, get out here this instant."

"Uncie Sevie!" A squeal brought a smile to all of the faces of the adults. A tiny dark haired bundle of energy ran out from behind one of the women and wrapped herself around the dreaded Potion Master's leg. "You no say hi or hug me this morning!"

Hermione couldn't hold back her chuckle. That lit up Severus' heart. He saw this tiny child and knew that in a few years his own daughter would be doing the same. It was a feeling he feared he would never experience himself. He owed so much to his beloved wife.

"Well, I suppose that we should tend to that travesty of justice."

The girl giggled and squealed when Severus grabbed her up and twisted her just above his head. She brought out a side of the teacher that only a very few ever saw. "Huggie!"

At her command, Severus dropped her to his chest and clutched her close. Hermione smiled at the pair and subconsciously touched her lower belly. She clearly saw that her heart was right; her husband was going to be a wonderful father.

"Much better. Momma said you are getting married!"

Severus glanced over at Hermione and smiled. "Well, technically I already am. Are you ready to meet your new aunt?"

Anastasia nodded her head firmly. Severus carried her over towards Hermione while the rest of their families got acquainted. The look in her husband's eyes told her of how proud he was at that moment. "Anastasia, this is your new aunt Hermione. Hermione, may I present our little niece, Anastasia."

For a moment, the little girl looked afraid, and that about tore Hermione's heart out. That is until Anastasia grinned and reached out with both hands clawing at the air. "Huggie, huggie, huggie!"

Everyone chuckled hard at that, except Hermione. She was surprised, and struggled to keep from breaking down into tears as she accepted the little girl into her arms. Severus had a strange look in his eyes. ~_Love, what is it?_~

~_Stasia has never accepted anyone new into our family so easily ever. She obviously adores you as much as I do._~

That sent Hermione's heart soaring as she hugged the little girl close and enjoyed the tight squeeze she received back. She smiled and rubbed the child's back, trying to imagine just how it would feel when her own daughter would get to that age. She was even more surprised when the little girl sat up in her arms and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"You give very good huggies. You get an A and can be my Aunie Minee."

Everyone else broke down into laughter at that. Hermione smiled as she saw the proud and glassy-eyed look her husband was giving her. She looked back at her new niece and gave the little girl an Eskimo kiss – noses rubbing against one another. Anastasia giggled and rubbed her little nose. "That tickled! I love you bunches Aunie Minee!"

"And I love you too, Stasia."

A deep throat cleared. "May your grandmother and I have a turn saying our hellos now, Anastasia?"

"Yes papaw. I like Aunie Minee. She's so nice!" Anastasia beamed as she ran over to the women behind the older man.

Hermione was startled by how much father and son looked alike. The only difference was the gray in the father's hair and the handsomely trimmed dark beard and mustache the father wore that had light highlights of gray. An image of the future Severus, and she liked it.

His eyes were dark and expressionless, very much like her husband when she first met him. Hermione was nervous as the older man looked her up and down and then gave a sigh. "No wonder you grabbed my son's attention. You are a rarity – that I can sense easily. Muggle born my son told us."

"Yes sir." Hermione spoke with the same strength she had always used when questioned before.

Slowly a grin spread across his face. "I believe it is dad being used in the muggle world these days."

She grinned as her heart raced and he opened his arms to her. Hermione rushed over to his embrace. Severus felt the weight of the universe lift off of his shoulders at that moment. His father had accepted his wife; that had been the hardest obstacle to their public marriage he saw before them.

"Dylan, do I have to treat you as you did our granddaughter? Let me hug my new daughter as well. And Severus, why don't you act like I raised you and introduce everyone?" Rhainnon admonished as she smiled with a tear in her eye and embraced Hermione.

Albus grinned as he saw the phobia causing Potions Master blushing and nervously straightening himself before the group. It had been too long since Severus was knocked down a peg.

Severus waited for his mother to finish hugging her newest daughter. This was happening better than he had dared to hope. "Everyone, obviously you know that this is my new wife, Hermione. Dear, this is my mother, Rhainnon. The gentleman who hugged you first is my father …"

"Dylan. Strange way to gain such a beautiful daughter, but I can see that you are going to be very good for my son." The older man winked at Hermione who chuckled.

Rhainnon shook her head. "Dylan, I scolded you to allow Severus to introduce Hermione to us. Now please let him do so."

Hermione couldn't hold back her chuckles. Anastasia beamed. "These are my mommy and daddy Aunie Minee!"

Severus rubbed his wife's arms as she looked up at him. "That is my younger sister, Helena, and her husband, Llyr."

Both nodded at their name, but only Helena smiled sweetly. Llyr had a look of contempt in his eyes when he looked at Hermione. Severus and Dylan both saw it, but she refuse to let it upset her. "And these are my parents, Heather and Tom."

Llyr again had airs about him. "Unfortunately, I have to leave. Helena, do you wish Anastasia to remain?"

The look in his eye held a grave warning, but hers held a strength that Hermione knew that Severus shared. "Stasia will behave and should get to know her new aunt a little better, Llyr. Can this business not wait?"

"No, it cannot. I will see you at home then." With only a nod, he flooed away.

Anastasia shook her head. "Daddy's being mean."

Helena gave the rest an apologetic look. "Llyr has his opinions, and sometimes it takes a while for him to get over them. Looks like this will be one of the tougher ones. I'm sorry he's wreaking your day sissy … bro."

"He is not. And believe me, I have gone through worse in the past seven years. He either accepts me or he doesn't, all that matters to me right now is how the rest of you feel." Hermione sighed. She was scared half to death, woozy, and lightheaded.

In fact she ended up falling into her husband's arms partially. Severus got her into a chair, and Hermione half noticed that Anastasia had climbed into her lap. "Ok, Aunie Minee?"

"I'll be alright. Just dizzy."

Heather rushed to her daughter's side, "you're feeling symptoms this soon?"

Hermione nodded as Rhainnon explained. "Witches feel the symptoms earlier and worse than muggles I fear. How bad is it dear?"

"Pretty bad. Plus, I really need to get out of the high altitude. It's not doing anything to help. Sorry professor." Hermione felt so bad for complaining about one of the many rooms she loved in the castle.

Albus smiled and shook his head. "No need to apologize my dear. Shall we all retire to the great hall?"

Everyone agreed, and somehow the young mother-to-be made it back down the ride down the spiral staircase. Hermione was leaning heavily on her husband, but feeling much better for being closer to the ground floor of the castle. Not eating that morning and only having little sleep was not helping – with the added problem of the pregnancy symptoms aggravating her system.

The group was slowly making their way to the Great Hall when they came upon an amazing sight. Every student was in the Main Entrance Hall – blocking out the hated figure in the doorway … Rita Skeeter.

Unfortunately, the student body was not able to block the sight of them from her. Skeeter smiled with a false sweetness. "Ah, the couple is awake after all. Up for some questions for my next article? Maybe why a teacher would have to drug his student to get what he wants? Or maybe it was the student doing the drugging?"

Her voice might have been as sweet as honey, but everyone knew it to be the bitterest of poisons in truth. The entire school by this time was in the hallway keeping her outside, with Harry face to face with her. The-boy-who-lived was on the verge of murder, and knew that none would speak against him if he did. "I believe that you should back off now, Skeeter. You will find none to help you lie here at Hogwarts."   
  


Rita glared at Harry. "You would be surprised how good I am at persuasion, Mr. Potter. One wrong word and who knows what position in this you will find yourself in?"   
  


"Lowing yourself further by threatening heroes, you would-be journalist?" Came a deep voice. No student stood in his way as the older version of their feared Potions Master made his way down to the doors. "Everyone please step back. Nice to finally meet you, Mr. Potter."   
  


"And you as well, sir." Harry was in shock. This guy seemed to be exactly like Snape, but there were minute differences between the two. Harry backed up and let the older man take up the lead in the block, but stood ready to help if Rita tried anything.  
  


"Well, well, well. The father of the groom comes forward. Care to comment, Lord Snape?" Rita's eyes twinkled and her ears hummed with expectation.  
  


Dylan fought the urge to strangle the woman where she stood. That would not help the public case that his son's marriage was certainly going to become. "You are going to find that trying to bring down a Snape is more detrimental to your career than every lie you have ever published, Skeeter."   
  


"I simply write them as I see them, Lord Snape. Now about your eldest son's unusual marriage …" Rita smirked.  
  


"That is none of your concern." Dylan spat out as he made to shut the doors. But an apparation stopped that. Damn they couldn't be here for it already? Not in front of this trash writer?  
  


Walking up to them with the sickest of smug grins on his face was none other than Lucius Malfoy. Could this day get any worse? Oh, it could. Beside Malfoy was Fudge, looking all official and not pleased. Dylan knew that there would be a fight over this all, but he had hoped that it wouldn't come so soon.   
  


"Ah, Lord Snape! I can see that you have arrived for the meeting." Lucius' grin did not change, though his eyes twinkled even more than at first. Then Malfoy smiled graciously to Skeeter. "Ms. Skeeter. Adore your charming articles in the Daily Prophet. Shame you were missing over that year."  
  


"Well, times change and events hastened me from my imposed hiatus." Rita smirked as if this had all been planned.  
  


Thankfully Dumbledore by then was shielding Harry from sight and standing behind Dylan. "What is it that you want, Lucius?"  
  


"Why, this is not conversation for before the entire school, Headmaster. I am merely accompanying Cornelius on his duty today, as a concerned parent of course." Lucius' attempt at an innocent face was laughable to say the least.  
  


Harry was fighting the urge to scream, but it was a difficult battle. Hermione clutched her husband's hand desperately in the fear of losing him or their child. The school closed ranks to guard the couple, unfortunately focusing Lucius' attention on them. "Hello Professor and Mrs. Snape. I do hope that morning sickness hasn't been to much of a bother."   
  


"Why have you come to Hogwarts, Cornelius?" Albus interceded, noticing the parchment and pen that Rita had on the ready to scribble anything of use down.  
  


Fudge looked somber and bureaucratic as he spoke. "We need to have a meeting, Albus. Now."

  
Dumbledore nodded and moved Harry back to let in Fudge, and regrettably Malfoy. But when Skeeter tried to get in an invisible wall blocked her entrance. "You, Ms. Skeeter, need to make an appointment. I am sure you are familiar in the ways of posting by owl?"   
  


There were many who snickered at the Headmaster's joke. Even Severus smirked a bit more at it. Rita on the other hand was furious! "Freedom of the press, Dumbledore! You have no right to shut me out of this! The public has the right to know what you let go on here!"   
  


"The public has the right to know the truth, Ms. Skeeter, rather than the ludicrousness that you deem to call news. Good day, Ms. Skeeter." And with that the Headmaster shut the doors on Rita's stuttering face with a smile on his own and a twinkle in his eyes.   
  


Rita started to go for the doorknob only to be knocked to the ground by magic. She growled and scrambled back to her feet. "That old obsolete dingbat will not keep me from this!"   
  


Spotting a crack at the top of the doors, she transformed into a beetle and started to go for it. With a loud crackling she was knocked back to the ground and into her human form. Then she was startled when an image of Dumbledore's grinning head appeared before her. "Entrance by appointment only for you, Ms. Skeeter."  
  


"We will just see about that old man!" Skeeter whipped out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora!"  
  


The spell blasted back and knocked Rita back onto her rear once again. Dumbledore's image chuckled. Once she was on her feet and glaring at it again, his eyes became serious. "NO ENTERANCE WITHOUT AN APPOINTMENT FOR … YOU!"   
  


With that last word Skeeter was blown away from the castle and through the main gates, which promptly shut tight and refused her access. There were many students watching all of this as the Headmaster lead Malfoy and Fudge to one of the nearby empty classrooms.  
  


Dumbledore turned and smiled at all of the students below him. "I believe an early lunch would not be spoiling any of you. Off to the Great Hall with you all. I believe that lunch is awaiting you."  
  


Obediently the students left to go to the one place where news spread like a wildfire and twice as fast. Helena had Ron and Harry take Anastasia with them to lunch, she could easily see that this meeting was one she did not want her daughter to be part of.

Severus held his wife close to both help and guard her. Lucius' appearance did nothing to help his nerves. It was obvious that he was eyeing her for a reason. And when Fudge shook his head after looking at her, Severus got a very bad feeling. He had to protect his true love and unborn daughter; he was not ready to lose either of them.

In the classroom, Dumbledore sat behind the professor's desk with the same ease as if it were his own. The look on his face told Severus that the Headmaster was in support of both he and Hermione. That was support that the Potions Master and his young wife were both grateful for. Severus helped Hermione sit near Dumbledore, and her parents as well as Rhiannon and Helena sat beside her. Dylan stood beside his son, showing his support for his eldest son more so than at any other time in Severus' life.

Lucius and Fudge simply stood near Dumbledore as they both looked at Severus and Hermione with different expressions. Lucius' being one of triumph; Fudge's was one of disgust and irritation. This was not going to be an easy meeting.

"Now Minister, what is it we all need to meet about?" Dumbledore gently spoke. But his eyes were without the twinkle that often told Severus that all was going to be well.

Fudge grumbled as he slapped his hat on the desk. "You know full well why I'm here, Albus. How could you let those two carry on a relationship when she is his student? What were you thinking, man?"

"_She_ and _he_ are in the room. I doubt that Severus enjoys being spoke of as if we are not here in the room any more than I do!" Hermione shouted as she glared at both men.

Lucius raised an eyebrow and glanced at Severus with exasperated look on his face. "Severus can you not control your baby mudblood wife?"

"Why you!" Hermione growled as she started to go for him, but Severus took a firm hold on her as he shot the dirtiest of looks at the school governor. "My wife is not to be controlled by me or anyone else, Lucius. Hermione is giving her opinion. One that I agree with fully."

Fudge shook his head. "That is enough. You two should have never been in the position for this to happen! You two are lucky that no letters have come into the Ministry or board of governors of the school."

"We were drugged, Minister!" Hermione snapped.

"How are we to know that one of you didn't drug the juice to trick the other into this mockery of a marriage?" Lucius looked innocent as pointed out the worse of lies from the article.

Helena glared as she got nose to nose with Malfoy. "I sent that juice to the Ministry and found that my divination of the juice was exact. Most of the ingredients needed for the potions are not found in my brother's storage. So neither had access to what was needed."

"Owl … post?" Lucius suggested with a shrug.

Fudge nodded slightly. "Very good point, Lucius. The point is …"

"The point is Minister is that the juice was indeed drugged. Last night was not planned to happen, but what is done is done." Dumbledore tried to calm the situation before it got too far out of hand.

"Why were they even eating alone in the dungeons?" Fudge groaned out.

Severus glared at Fudge, which made the smaller man shrink back slightly "We were doing just that, eating. We were only out of the room when Lucius appeared with Skeeter."

"I was not here last night, Severus." Lucius waved the previous comment away with his hand like a bothersome fly.

Dumbledore relaxed back with an unworried look on his face. "Then why is it you are on the security spell that I had erected to capture Rita trying to get into the school despite being told to not come back without an appointment; the same footage that clearly shows both you and your son here in the hall last night. Especially when your son was expelled for his attacks on both Professor and Mrs. Snape?"

Fudge got a stunned look in his eyes. "You are going to allow this to remain as is? Dumbledore you cannot … this cannot be allowed to stand! The marriage must be annulled before it gets out anymore than it has!"

"It can't be annulled, Minister. Severus' parents and my parents have agreed to the match **and** I am pregnant." Hermione snapped with a glare that was worthy of her husband.

Fudge looked like he was on the verge of fainting. "The four of you accept this marriage? What kind of parents are you? Especially you muggles! She is only of age because of a time turner that was supposed to only be for her studies … not to get herself bed wed!"

"I did use it for my studies! The aging was an after effect! Severus and I were going to wait before going into a serious relationship until after I graduated Hogwarts! Now, we are only moving things a little faster so that our baby will not be a bastard!"

"It would not be a difficult matter to remove the child from the equation." Lucius added.

Hermione felt the tears run down her cheek as fear welled up in her heart. "What did you say, Malfoy?"

"A simple potion would end the pregnancy and there would be no need of any ceremonies. I'm sure that Severus could manage that." Lucius smiled sweetly at the Potions Master, who was having a harder time holding Hermione away from the blonde slime before them.

"**BACK OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW!**" Heather growled.

Lucius looked unimpressed. "Did **_you_** say something?"

Heather was panting in her rage. "You will leave my daughter alone. She is a good girl, and your insurgent malicious scrap of a son is the one who moved everything faster. If Hermione wants to remain Severus' wife, that is her choice – not yours! From what I understand this marriage is legal for one year and one day. You two cannot say anything to end it, only the couple can."

"You are a muggle, stay out of matters that are not your business." Lucius snapped.

Dumbledore's voice was cold at that. "Lucius, this **is** Mr. and Mrs. Granger's business."

Dylan's face eerily mimicked the face Severus' wore the first day Hermione met him as he glared coldly at Malfoy. "What becomes of this marriage, by laws that know nothing of money, is up to Severus and Hermione."

"She is a minor, Dylan." Lucius pointed out. "Unless she admits to using the time turner to this end?"

"You are wrong, Malfoy."

That paled the cold blonde. "What do you mean?"

Tom grinned. It was a nice look when the enemy pales. "Hermione has her parents' blessings – whatever choice she makes."

Hermione looked up at her husband. ~_I wouldn't blame you if you want your freedom, Severus. Marriage to me will shame you more than the war ever did._~

~_Being married to you is the greatest blessing I have ever been given, my love. I fear that marrying me will shame you._~ Severus wanted her to stay with him, but he could not condemn the woman he so dearly loved.

~_This is my sweetest dream come true, Severus. I have loved you for so long. If you still want me to be your wife, I want to remain with you for the rest of my days._~ Hermione smiled softly as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Severus saw that the twinkle had returned to Dumbledore's eyes. Things would be hard, but he would stand behind and help the couple. Severus rubbed his young wife's back. "Hermione is my wife, and I will not change my mind on that. Nor will I give her any potions that would endanger the health and well being of our child."

"And I am not going to change my mind either. Severus is my husband and will be for the rest of our days." Hermione smiled up at her love. It felt so good to let that out.

Fudge pulled out a length of parchment and glared at the happy couple. "Then I must demand your termination and wand, Severus Snape – along with the expulsion and wand of your wife."

"WHAT?!" Both mothers screamed with rage.

"School charter says clearly that any relationship between a student and their teacher calls for both parties' dismissal from Hogwarts and the loss of their wands." Lucius smiled as he glanced at Severus and Hermione. "But, if the child was rid of and perhaps then the then Miss. Granger was transferred to another school, there would be no danger to the reputation of the school."

Dumbledore looked pensive for a moment. Right then he was the families' only remaining hope. "However, there is the matter of the notice I received just before the Grangers arrived in my office that says due to the circumstances, the choice is up to Severus and Hermione without risk or reprimand."

Lucius looked incensed at that moment. "What notice?"

"The one that Minister Fudge obviously did not receive in time. The board has agreed that there are mediating circumstances, and given the letters they have receive from concerned parents who feel that Severus and Hermione are being toyed with and tormented, and so the board have suspended the normal rules." Dumbledore winked just slightly as his glittering eyes turned back to the couple.

Fudge looked as if he was about to faint. "We will see about this. The two of them will face punishment for last night!"

Heather smirked, "only by way of mood swings, morning sickness, and all the lovely things that comes with a first pregnancy."

"I will clean this off of my record as head of the Ministry of Magic, muggle!" Fudge growled.

Dumbledore showed no fear as he stood. "Please do, Minister. For now I believe that we are all expected at lunch, and the ladies have wedding plans to make of course. Will the two of you be staying for lunch?"

Lucius looked good with a sneer of defeat on his face. "I think not. But, do not doubt that this is not over. Come Cornelius!"


	5. Slander Wars, Graduation, and Wedding Ce...

Cause and Effect

Chapter Six:

Slander Wars, Graduation, and Wedding Celebrations

The week ended with tears as all of the seventh years bided Hermione and Severus goodbye. Each swore to return for the Holiday celebrations or sooner if the need arisen. The Syltherins all pulled together a school wide baby and wedding shower for their House Mom to Hermione's delight.

Saturday all of the families of each Hogwarts student were there for the graduation ceremony. Severus' family too was there, since Hermione was now one of them by marriage, except for Helena's husband. Well one less problem, or at least that was what everyone hoped.

Beside them were the Grangers. Tom and Heather had never been as proud of their little girl. The first muggle born student to be her year's Valedictorian in the history of Hogwarts.

Severus too was very proud of his young wife. She had gone through so much, and was better for it all. Now she sat between himself and the Headmaster proudly holding his hand in public – their fingers intertwined. Her head was high and a shimmering smile was on her lips. Hermione had never looked lovelier than at that very moment in her husband's eyes.

He knew that many were against them, and the lies Skeeter was writing wasn't helping any. He reviewed the latest Daily Prophet before breakfast while Hermione spent time with some of the graduating Slytherins and Gryffindors. 

It was headlined about Hermione being the year's top student, and how they suspected she really got that honor. Then there was a review of every lie that had been published. And at the end four letters were published. None of them were good.

**_

* * *

_**

**_To The Editor of the Daily Prophet,_**

****

**_I am disgusted in how this girl can still be attending, much lest graduating from, Hogwarts with my first year daughter. Have I sent my child to that school to learn to be a prostitute? NO!_**

****

**_It is more embarrassing that my daughter is in the same house as that tramp. Who knows what this sick girl has taught my baby!_**

****

**_I have complained, but the cries have fell on deaf ears. And it is worse that this girl is going to remain at the school as a Professor's wife!_**

****

**_Also we must think about this poor baby she has in her belly (the tramp, not my baby). It is a girl, will her father have urges for her when she starts attending the school as a student (if not before then)? How can anyone allow that possible risk remain?_**

****

**_The moment she is born, that baby needs to be removed and raise by descent people!_**

****

**_A Concerned Gryffindor Mother_**

**_Surry_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Dear Editor,_**

****

**_How did this happen? This man was her teacher, and he is not punished! From what I have read in the paper, her Muggle parents practically forced her into the man's bed!_**

****

**_Are all Muggle parents this way? Maybe all Muggle born witches and wizards should be removed and raised by Wizarding families._**

****

**_Why were they even alone in the dungeons in the first place? Why did she carry the juice in?_**

****

**_Sounds like the little tramp set him up. Maybe she and her kind should be purged after all._**

****

**_Still does he have to marry this tramp?_**

****

**_Hakin Gergory _**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Editor,_**

****

**_How can tramps such as this Hermione Granger be allowed to attend what was once a fine school? I am a graduate myself. Thankfully I was in Slytherin and graduated the year after Granger arrived. She was a slut then._**

****

**_I am still in shock that my own head of house would bed wed a Gryffindor – much less a MUDBLOOD! I would give my name, but I fear retribution from The-boy-who-lived-to-triumph. He was and still is a good friend of the Gryffindor prostitute. One wonders how close they and that Ronald Weasley really are._**

****

**_Slytherin Graduate_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_Daily Prophet Editor-in-Chief:_**

****

**_I am the concerned parent who tried to intercede for the poor Miss. Granger and Hogwarts. I did all I could. I sent a letter to the girl's parents, which seemed to be a waste of time seeing as she was given to the Professor who has been handling her for so long in more ways than a proper teacher should._**

****

**_I sent a similar letter to the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, but they refused to believe it and did all in their power to prove the accusations false._**

****

**_I only got some reaction by sending the same letter to your paper and that daring and witty writer, Rita Skeeter._**

****

**_Still it seems that it was a waste of my time. For now she graduates, and is rumored to be planning their needed public wedding long before the year and one-day deadline – though I have no idea when it is to be._**

****

**_Look what her filth has cost that once proud school. I hope no first years show up at platform 9 ¾ this coming September 1st. And I pray that few if not no 2nd through 6th years return. My all the wise parents pull their children from that den of whores and send them to trust worthy schools._**

****

**_My child was thrown out, but even without that I would have pulled him out. After all, how many times has Dumbledore been removed from his post as Headmaster for incompetence over the past seven years? And he is always reinstated? Shocking._**

****

**_A Worried Parent_**

**_

* * *

_**

Severus was infuriated. Now there was a chance that the school would suffer. But Albus and Minerva calmed him by pointing out that the last letter had to be penned by Malfoy, and they knew that at least all of the 2nd through 6th years would be retuning in the Fall because of the reaction of the parents. And they were going to send notes explaining the problem and the true story with the acceptance letters in July.

That calmed him, but he was still worried. If Hermione caught wind of any of it, it would be bad for her and their daughter. Hermione, after marching in with the four houses and climbing on stage to take the seat next to his, slid her hand into his own and brought him out of his troubled thoughts. Her face showed her concern, but he smiled and shook his head. No, he would not ruin her graduation day. He squeezed her hand and smiled before kissing her cheek. That was enough to calm her. They settled back as the ceremony began.

First Minerva brought out the Sorting Hat and stool. These students started their time at Hogwarts with this hat; it was only fitting for them to leave the same way.

_Listen and heed to my little rhyme._

_Where once there were four now there is one._

_A Hogwarts united just in time._

_As the founders had wanted when this school first begun._

_Thanks to two the times have change for those of the light._

_A Gryffindor with a heart so brave and true,_

_One that is smart as Ravenclaw, but she would not back out of a fight._

_A Slytherin like the founder rather than the dark few._

_One of Gryffindor honor and Hufflepuff loyalty who led who he out of the dark._

_Both came together in love and trust that never before has been seen,_

_I can tell that their love is true and in no ways a lark._

_In this act of trust they have helped to unite the Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green._

_They have gone from two separate ones to united and soon will be three._

_Dark days still lay ahead for all and there are trials yet to overcome,_

_I know this true for the founders four long ago these days did see._

_And four shall be born instead of the founding four's one._

_The season of hope will look dark and solemn but this it must be,_

_And the littlest light will need help from all who now are near._

_The one from the four will from the lost bring back three._

_Two of the lost even now waits for their one to call them back here._

_Even in the dark times ahead there exists this hope filled light._

_The evil is still among living and will return to Hogwarts come fall,_

_When all time and again give only a little, the wrong will be made right._

_Hope is burning for he will not stand against Hogwarts standing one for all._

_He can shout and he can threat – from plain sight he can even hide._

_It will take time and the one must be kept from his filthy hands,_

_But the Slytherin and his bride will unmask He-who-must-not-be-named._

_Or else he will be reborn in the place of the one and conquer all lands._

_The battle for the founder's one will be as equally famed,_

_As the story of The-boy-who-lived in fame for generations to come._

_The school is divided and weak thinks He-who-must-not-be-named._

_Yet the four houses once divided once again are all in one._

_Stand together and strong as you all have before._

_For out of the longest darkest many a night now comes the sun._

_Stand tall Slytherins, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and all of Gryffindor._

That was unusual and disturbing. Severus worried about his wife and unborn daughter. It seemed that Voldemort would soon return yet again. Hermione's eyes told her fears, not for herself but for the babe she was carrying. The Dark Lord would not lay a single finger on this precious child – Severus would die before that.

Once the hat was put away, the Headmaster took the center stage. "Another year is gone. I am proud that this year Hogwarts ends more united than ever. This is a student body I am proud to have lived to see.

"To honor this occasion, this is the first year in which all of the houses together will be awarded the House Cup."

That brought out cheers and applauds from all. It did an equally wonderful job of brushing away the gloom the hat's prediction had created. But Hermione remained close to her husband.

Dumbledore continued on with his speech. "These past seven years have been eventful to say the least. Yet, look at what seven years of trials and adventures has done to our school. All of you have made myself as well as all of your Professors very proud.

"We cannot be certain of the years ahead, yet we are certain in one idea – that our family is whole, strong, and I know will look after its own for years to come. Each of you graduates are still finding your paths in life, still wherever your paths lead you, think back on your years here – especially this final year – and know that you are hoped to live each day with the same pride you have shown all these past years.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, I give you our Valedictorian – Mrs. Hermione Granger-Snape."

The applause was near deafening in its intensity. Hermione blushed, and truly fought off her tears. Never had she felt so loved – except by her husband of course.

A kiss on the cheek from Severus brought her back to the moment. She smiled at him before standing to at first shake the Headmaster's hand, only to end up in his embrace. 

"I am very proud of you my granddaughter." He whispered into her ear. Which brought on the tears in them both.

It took a few minutes for the applause and cheers to calm. Afterwards, Hermione took a deep breath to steady herself. "Thank you all. For that attention, for the help and respect of the past few months, and for the acceptance all have given – especially both of my houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"In our seven years here at Hogwarts, we have faced many ordeals. I remember quite a few, having been at Harry's side through much of it all." That brought out chuckles, while Harry blushed.

"And now we come together to say goodbye. But, I can't bring myself to say that word. It is too final, as if we will never see one another again. Whether it is on the street of the Muggle world or even in Hogsmead, I know we will see one another again. After all, everyone is coming back for the Holiday feast – can't imagine why right now."

Again everyone chuckled, and Hermione couldn't keep a straight face. "As if I will ever forget why."

More mirth followed. "There is so much talent in this group right here. I speak not only of we who are graduating tonight, but also of those who will follow us and one day of those who will follow them."

Hermione lightly touched her belly, thinking about in eleven years her daughter would start her days at Hogwarts and in eighteen that baby would graduate.

"Now we stand together ready to go out and leave our features on the world around us. Just as we have left our features here at Hogwarts, on each other, and on our Professors. Each of us choose what impression we will leave on the world, and I hope with all that is in my heart that your legacies will be as bright and positive as the ones all of you are leaving here at Hogwarts.

"When we first came here seven years ago, Professor McGonagall told us that our houses are like our families. Now we have shown that this school is our family in itself. Families do part for times, but are still within the hearts of its members. It is that family and wanting to make our families proud of us that drive us to become who we are. And I hope all of you will keep using that drive to dictate where you go on in life and in the world. And when it is hard, the world becomes cold, or you are not sure where to go next – I hope all of you remember to think of here, our home, our Hogwarts, and let the past guide you. Thank you."

The crowd cheered again, and none of the Professors were left unaffected. The ladies all were in tears, while the men were beaming. Severus gave his wife a kiss before she left the dais to sit with the Gryffindors.

A couple more speeches passed, and then each head of house called their students forward. First Minerva called the Gryffindors. The cheers for Ron, Harry, and especially so for Hermione were so loud that the room shook from the vibrations. Next was Professor Sprout with the Hufflepuffs. Severus was proud of his remaining Slytherins as he called them forward (and told each of them so – to their shock and amazement). Professor Flitwick was in charming (no pun intended) mood as he called his students forward.

Then Harry went forward and gave out special awards for those who had served in the D.A. Severus was given an award for his bravery in spying for the school and the Order long before the D.A. ever came into being. Ron and Hermione too got awards for cunning and wit. Along with several other teacher and students.

Other awards were passed out as well. The one that got the most laughs being Harry receiving the Dangerous Dai Commemorative Metal, for the time he nearly flew through the hoops and almost crashed into the main teacher seats during a match – at least he caught the snitch! Ron got the Gryffindor Qudditch Shield. And Hermione, along with Severus, was given and award for special services to the school – for their parts in bring the four houses together. Dumbledore made all chuckle when he said that the couple's daughter would have to wait and earn hers in eleven years or so.

After that Hermione went up to the dais to sit by her husband, as at meals that was her new place rather than at the Gryffindor table. The leaving feast was wonderful. All of Hermione's favorites and even a few things that she had been craving were there. 

Severus was doting and loving with her, and made sure that his love ate for herself and their daughter. Yes, Severus Snape had changed because of the news but only for the better.

One week left before the wedding! But with school over, the couple could at last spend some serious quality time together. Ron and Harry volunteered to do Severus' usual end of the year inventory, clean up, and ordering sheets. Giving the couple even more time together.

Given the risk that the Malfoys posed, the couple remained on school grounds, and the date and place of their wedding was not given to the general public so that those who wished the couple ill would not know when or where to go. 

They would take walks and daydream about their daughter's years at the school. Sometimes they would sit in front of the fire or lay in bed and talk to her belly. But the entire time was set so that Hermione could relax, as stress was not good for her body at that point.

Yet, all too quickly the week flew by and it was the night before their public wedding. Hermione was relocated back to Gryffindor Tower with all of the ladies of the four houses (including the already graduated seventh years, who stayed behind that week to help with the final preparations), while the men all kept Severus in the dungeons. Somehow, Severus could feel how upset Hermione was, and keeping him from her was a challenge. Hermione wept bitterly without him holding her. It was a rough night for all.

After a few hours, Hermione and Severus managed to force themselves to sleep. Because they had dosed off so late, everyone agreed to let the pair sleep a time, seeing as the wedding would be that evening.

Yet, no one knew how happy and sneaky the couple was (except for Albus of course). The moment she slid into dreams, Hermione was met up with her husband. "Severus?"

"I couldn't wait love. I felt your grief, and wanted to be with you. Let's just say Potter is pushing his luck with me." He growled as he possessively pulled her body against his own.

Hermione breathed Severus' scent in and relaxed in his arms. It felt so good to be with him again. "How did they stop you?"

Severus sighed, "Potter threatened me with a full body lock, and Albus agreed with him."

Hermione couldn't help but chuckle. "Isn't this breaking the rules love?"

"We are bending them, Hermione. Besides, you and our daughter need to rest in the physical world." His eyes darkened even more with a passion that wasn't of the flesh. It was a passion to hold this woman with him for the rest of his days.

"Physical world? Then we're still asleep?"

Severus smiled and nodded. The look of wonder in his wife's eyes was a sight to behold. 

She glanced around and only then noticed how dark it was around them. Severus rubbed her back and kissed her cheek. "That is because we haven't chosen what we will dream about, love."

"Somewhere away from Hogwarts, Severus. Someplace you loved and went to before we met." Hermione looked up in his eyes.

Severus smiled genuinely, a smile he held only for the beauty in his arms. Closing his eyes, the scene changed to a small English Estate! It was mid-spring, the flowers were all blooming, it smelled as if it had rained not to long before, the sun was shining, and they were standing by an old oak tree. He adored the wonder and amazement in her eyes as she looked around them. This was the place he had described to her, the place he had promised to take her for the summer break, the place he hoped would be theirs one day.

"Your family's country home! Severus … it's more beautiful than I ever dared dreamed! Can we …" Hermione looked at him warily.

Severus nodded and she took off giggling for the path to the main house, stopping a few feet later to wait for him. Satisfied that he had calmed and pleasured her, he caught up to his wife and soon-to-be bride before they walked together down the dirt path to the main path. There they met up with a surprise!

Standing on the side of the road was a little girl in a white dress. She had dark curly hair that was in a pair of frizzy pig tails held back by white lace ribbons, dark eyes that were full of innocence, full rose-colored lips, and seemed nervous and happy to see the couple coming towards her. "Hello."

"Who are you?" Hermione smiled as she knelt to be more on the same eye level as the girl, who couldn't be more than five.

Severus saw how wonderful a mother his love was going to be for himself. Hermione seemingly knew how to treat this little girl who had some how wandered into their shared dream. The child had to be a powerful witch to accomplish that. No matter her magical strength, she was a very frightened little girl without a doubt. The child seemed too afraid to speak, so Severus too knelt to her eye level.

"Where are your parents, little one?" Severus spoke as softly as he could, pretending that this was the child his love would soon bring into the world.

The girl shrugged.

Spotting a puddle the same time as his love, Severus touched the muddy water's surface. "Show me where this girl's body is now."

It soon showed a clear picture of Hermione's sleeping body, and then that focused in until it was on her belly. Her belly? That could only mean one thing!

Hermione gasped as she looked up at Severus with tears welling in her eyes. "She's our baby! Severus she's our little girl!"

The girl titled her head slightly as she looked at her mother. "Mummy?"

Hermione grinned and nodded before holding her open arms out. With a grin and a giggle that was eerily like her mother's, the giggling child launched herself into Hermione's arms. "Mummy!"

Severus was still in shock. This was their unborn daughter? Yes, he had a connection to his wife, but he had also set wards to keep others out of her dreams – to guard her in her sleep. Yet, this child had broken through them all? He had **SEVERLY** understated the fact that their daughter would and seemingly was a **_very_** powerful witch.

When she smiled and batted her eyes shyly at him just her mother would, Severus felt himself fall in love all over again. "Our beautiful and talented daughter. Thankfully she has your nose and smile."

Hermione chuckled as she hugged her precious baby closer. "And your hair color and eyes. Now if only she didn't have my frizzy hair."

"I love your hair," Severus whispered in his love's ear as his hand brushed down the back of the girl's head lovingly. "Our powerful daughter. How did you get into mummy and my dream baby?"

"Want mummy and daddy. Opened my eyes and I here, daddy. Me bad girl?" There were tiny tears forming in the girl's eyes.

Severus felt his heart break. No one would ever be allowed to hurt his daughter like this. "No baby. I am so proud of you. The magic you did is hard to do, so that means you will be a very strong witch someday."

The tear vanished as she beamed, like rain drops vanishing and the sun coming out after a storm. The miracle he and his love had created reached out her hands for him! "Daddy!"

Before Severus knew what was happening, Hermione slid the child into his arms. Their child, their beautiful little girl, he was really holding her. Absentmindedly he began rocking gently as he relished the feel of his daughter in his arms. "Our little girl."

The couple played with their daughter and watched over her as she ran about the gardens, giggling and beaming as if there was nothing to worry about. No Draco Malfoy, no Death Eaters hiding in the shadows waiting for their dead master to return (a fate her mother and father both prayed would never happen), in this world she was a happy five year old and all was right. They hoped dearly that this would last. By the time that she was tired, and they had to wake, the pair had finally decided on her name.

Hermione grinned up at her only love, who nodded to her. "Natasha! Natasha Kismet Snape! Time to go sweetheart!"

Giggling the girl ran to her parents. "That's my name!"

Severus smiled on the little girl who was yawning in his love's arms. "We know baby. You be a good girl today."

"I will daddy. Night night. Night night mummy."

Hermione felt a tear come to her eye as she watched her baby dose off in her arms. "Goodnight Natasha."

Then she vanished. Hermione was alarmed. "Severus!"

"Calm down love. She's back inside of you, in her body." He lovingly rubbed her belly with such a look of joy in his dark eyes.

That steadied Hermione's racing heart, as she collapsed into his embrace. She breathed in his scent and relished their last few minutes together for a short time. "I love you, Severus."

"As I love you, Hermione. You and our baby girl." Severus kissed her lips gently. Just as he felt them waking, he heard her sigh out "our little Natasha."

***

Hermione awoke to her two mothers gently shaking her. She had a smile on her face that none could explain at first. Then Rhiannon nodded her head in understanding. "I knew I should have put up wards against magic. Severus is as sneaky as when he was little."

"Even if you had mum, I doubt it would have worked. Our daughter met up with us. She wanted to be with us and appeared. Severus said that means she is powerful." Hermione sighed as she remembered how beautiful a daughter they had growing in her belly.

Rhiannon was shocked. "Honestly, my son has made an understatement that none will ever beat! With all the wards I sense around you that undoubtedly Severus created, and she still managed to get into the dream you two shared?"

"All the best of her parents combined into one it would seem." Heather smiled at her dreamy gazed daughter proudly. 

"She is. We already picked her name too. It's …" Hermione was cut short by Rhiannon though. "Dear, it is tradition that a child's name is not spoken until its' naming ceremony. We don't want to jinx your pregnancy, now do we?"

Hermione shook her head vigorously with wide frightened eyes. She loved her daughter too much to place her in any risk at all.

After a lengthy bath (along with teasing about her getting cold feet), they sat the bride down and started to work hard on making her the Queen Severus already saw her as.

Hermione's hair was tamed into warm waves and left down to show Severus was her first. Then her headpiece was added. A gold six strand, open weaved, circlet with a large garnet stone that was set in the center of her forehead.

A traditional veil of light golden chiffon-like fabric that fell from just above her forehead, wrapped around her shoulders, and trailed down her back and out behind her three feet was next. Along the edge were silver, ruby red, and emerald green crystals spaced so that they were not center the attention of the guests on her veil edge.

Hermione gazed into the full-length mirror to see that her gown was beautiful! Her bodice was fitted golden tapestry lace that had silver latticework tiny ruby and emerald crystals buttoned up her front. Silver and gold ribbons laced the back closed so that the gown fitted her perfectly. The skirt was a double layered. The over layer was folded and cut in point d' spirit. The fabric was gold and emerald. The under layer was silver and ruby. The same latticework was down the center of each arm that were loose all the way down to her wrists.

Her makeup was very light. The ladies all agreed that the young bride needed not much because she was so glowing with beauty that only an expecting mother possessed.

A knock at the door interrupted the women's fussing over the bride. "Is it safe for the father of the bride to come in now?"

"Hey daddy!" Hermione's smiling face brightened even more.

Tom looked stunned at his first sight of his daughter. "Hermione, you are beautiful baby girl."

Hermione blushed lightly. "Daddy!"

"You are. I just can hardly believe my little girl is all grown up. I just hope that you and Severus will be as happy as your mum and I have been." Tom wiped the tear from her cheek and smiled on Hermione. "Ready baby?"

Hermione looked around the Gryffindor common room for the last time and smiled. "Yeah."

***

Severus wore an eight strand closed weaved silver circlet with an emerald in the center of his forehead. His dark emerald robe that was over his dark high collared shirt and pants was trimmed with silver and gold and rubies.

He paced worriedly in front of the fireplace. This had to go right! One day of their marriage he wanted to go perfect – and this was that day. Harry and Ron were fighting the urge to chuckle, while Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. 

Severus was nervous. "Are you certain?"

Basil Allyn was leaning against the wall. He nodded. "Absolutely. He came to me, thinking that I have always been on his side. I had a little fun with him."

"What do you mean, Basil?" Harry was stunned by this development.

"I told him that Hermione was to marry the Professor on the first day of the new term. Alana told him that she was told that Hermione changed her mind. Crabbe and Goyle told him that the Professor threw her out and hasn't spoken to her since."

Ron shook his head at that. "Well the four of you are all a credit to your house's reputation when it come to cunning."

Basil raised an eyebrow at the red head. "Was that a Gryffindor actually complimenting a Slytherin? Looks like miracles **_do_** happen!"

While the other men burst out laughing, Severus fought off the smirk he felt wanting to come out. In hours he would be marrying the woman he knew he could not live without. Not only that, but all of the school seemed determined to see them wed – including his own house! Basil was right, miracles indeed happen. Severus not only gained the heart of the know-it-all he had loved for over two years, kept her from dying several times, would all too soon become a father, but lived to see Slytherins fighting for the life and honor of a Muggle Born witch! And here it was June, not December.

Then came the knock on his door. Albus opened it to reveal a half beaming/half glaring Rhiannon Snape. "Severus Snape! You about bent the rules to the breaking point!"

"Hermione was upset, and it isn't good for her or our daughter right now. Besides it seems that she and I would have shared the same dream anyway – seeing as a certain little girl wanted her parents and got past all of her father's wards around her mother to get what she wanted." Severus felt his heart burst with pride as the men all looked dumbfounded at him.

Harry spoke up first. "The baby showed up in your dreams, and you snuck out while you were asleep to be with Hermione? Got to remember that trick when my turn comes around."

Severus smirked, "just don't let me even think that you are doing that come your wedding eve. I can block it."

"Hey! We didn't bug you!" Harry snapped and glared. Then he grinned, "bet the kid is a cutie – with the smile you had on your face before. She obviously isn't a magical wimp."

"You couldn't even if you had tried, Potter. Yes, mine and Hermione's daughter is beautiful. And no she is no wimp. She can cast spells to bring her to her parents in utero." Severus could still see his little girl's smile in his mind's eye.

Rhiannon cleared her throat. "I am not standing here for my health gentlemen. Now, unless you all would enjoy seeing my newest daughter upset because she fears something is wrong with my son – or worse, that he has changed his mind – then I suggest we get this wedding underway."

That was enough to bring all the men back to the present. Rhiannon took her son's offered arm, and the pair led the men up from the dungeons and dropped them off at the main doors. Mother and son went to the doors that had been specially transfigured into one of the walls for the occasion. Rhiannon had been looking forward to this day for so many years, and for a long time it seemed like she would never get the chance to give her son away.

Looking up at him, she saw he was nervous. Severus was a private man, and would have preferred a small and private ceremony. Yet, there were so many people they wanted to keep on their side of this on going battle in the papers. So all the students, their parents/guardians, alumni, a few newspapers (especially the Quibbler, but no one from the Daily Prophet), some friends from other schools, and other select guests were invited. All came. That totaled well over the thousand mark. Still Rhiannon knew that her son would face this and worse to be married to his Beltane Bride.

The music the Hermione had chosen was beautiful, and so fitting for the occasion. Rhiannon lead her son through the doors to the shocked stares, longing gazes, and sighs of the women – along with the glares and sighs of relief from the men. Severus wanted to growl and sneer, but that changed when he saw Hermione and her father walk through the other added doors. He was numb with shock.

She was a goddess … that had to be the explanation! Hermione was ravishing in her gown and veil. And the beautiful, soft glow that surrounded her – Severus knew that he would never get enough of this woman. Had he helped to create that glow? Was that from the babe she carried in her womb? Or was she always going to be so beautiful? Merlin, how he hoped to never let her beauty fade.

***

Hermione was fighting the battle to keep from fainting the moment her eyes took in her Beltane Husband. She had always seen Severus as powerful, dark, and handsome – yet, in that one moment he was all her fantasizes, dreams, wishes, longings, and hopes wrapped in one.

As her dad moved her closer to the middle of the room he whispered into her ear, "it never goes away baby. I still see your mom the same way I did the day we were married."

That gave Hermione joy and happiness on top of all that she already had.

A moment later the four of them were in the center of the room, surrounded by those who wished them well, family, and friends, standing before the Head Master and Deputy Head Mistress who were to perform the ceremony, and in a moment none would ever forget in the History of Hogwarts. The alter area had been locked with a sonorous charm to carry the ceremony to all the gathered guests.

Dumbledore smiled at the couple before him. He had always known that each was perfect for one another, he was only too happy that they were coming together despite all the evil thrown at them. "We have come together here in celebration of the Beltane Wedding and the public joining of Hermione Elisabeth Marie Granger-Snape and Severus Durand Anguis Snape. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered." 

McGonagall too was pleased with the pairing. She only wished that they had not been hurt so often to bring this couple together. "Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of Earth. If we learn no more in life, let it be this."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione and smiled. There really was no reason to ask the question to either bride or groom, yet why give those who wished his former students and best Potions Professor any way to hurt Hermione or Severus? So, he would follow the book to the letter in this instance.

"Hermione, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?" He saw the answer burning in the young woman's eyes.

Hermione smiled as she looked from her love, husband, and father of her unborn daughter to her grandfather-like former Head Master. Even with her racing heart, she knew the answer to this question long before. "Yes, it is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" Dumbledore asked.

Tom sighed. He had no problems with the marriage. This was just the one-day he had dreaded from the moment he first held his little girl in his arms. That was a feeling he knew Severus too would be feeling in a few months. "She comes with me, her father, and is accompanied by all of her family's blessings."

Dumbledore sympathized with the father. He and his love had not been able to have children of their own, though he and Minerva both adored and cared each child that came through Hogwarts as their own, Albus knew that the pain of childlessness had ached his wife even to that day. Minerva loved how soon there would be a baby in the castle, and would be as devoted to the girl as her true grandparents would be.

He looked to the young man he had ached for as the teen made grave mistakes, punished him by paying back mankind by serving the Order as a spy, and now celebrated as the still young man came to be wed with his prized student. Dumbledore felt as if he were one of the fathers this day – and in a way he was.

Minerva came forward and continued the ceremony. "Severus, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

Severus looked into the eyes of his beautiful bride. She was glowing with the beauty of her condition, and he couldn't believe that she wanted to be his for the rest of their lives. Yet Hermione forgave his past and accepted not only his claim to her by the bed wedding, but their unborn daughter as well. "Yes, it is true."

Minerva, Albus, and everyone smiled at how strong his voice was with his every word. It was hard to fight off her tears from her eyes and her voice. "With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

"He comes with me, his mother, and is accompanied by all of his family's blessings." Rhiannon was proud of her son, and adored her new daughter. There was many a time she didn't dare to be in this ceremony, giving her baby away.

Tom and Rhiannon placed the hands of their child into the other's. Their place in the ceremony was over with, yet neither would be far out of the young couple's lives as long as they lived. Then both went and sat by their mate to watch Hermione and Severus make public their Beltane ritual marriage – making their bond from the Beltane year and one day to their terms … so long as their love last. That meant when they were reborn, and if they crossed one another's paths again, if their love were still burning they would still be bound by their vows.

Minerva looked out at the crowd gathered in the great hall – packing the room to its maximum capacity and many standing just to witness this event. This was the one moment in the ceremony she – along with everyone else – was afraid of. "If there is any here who can show just cause that these people should not be joined into the bonds of marriage, let them speak now, or keep their silence for all time."

For the needed two minutes the tension in that room was worse than even the middle of a Death Eaters meeting with the Dark Lord in a pissy mood. Thankfully there wasn't even a cough or a throat cleared. None were going to dare stop this marriage.

Two minutes later, with a brighter smile on his face, Albus again came forward. "You both stand before this company and before the Gods, seeking to become one with each other by Wizarding Law. You have entered into this union with open eyes and full hearts. If either of you, or anyone present here today, know of any reason why these vows should not be made, speak now."

Again, once Bride and Groom were certain there was nothing to legally impede the joining, Minerva smiled on the pair as she spoke. "The wedding rings are tokens of Severus and Hermione's love for one another, as they exchange them, so do they offer the gift of consideration which is essential to the true sacrament of marriage."

Minerva took Severus' wedding ring from Harry, who was thoroughly enjoying not being the center of attention for the first time in too long. She was pleased at Severus' choices of best men. Hermione's dearest friends, and two young men who had stood beside the couple tightly – even if Severus still had his problems with the pair to work out. "Severus, I have not the right to bind you to Hermione, only you have this right. If it is your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand."

Taking the ring from his former teacher, now colleague, and at times still surrogate mother, Severus looked into the eyes of his only love as he laid the ring in her hand and gently closed her fingers around it. He spoke very loud and with all of his heart, so that none would ever question his devotion to this woman. "It is my wish."

Albus fought the urge to chuckle. The boy had been loud enough to send that message straight to the Great Wizards themselves. "Hermione, if it is your wish for Severus to be bound to you, place the ring on his finger." 

Of course she wanted this. Never had she wanted anything as badly as she had wanted to be his alone. Reverently and tenderly, Hermione slid the ring on his left ring finger with a look of joy on her face and determination in her eyes. Then she covered his hand with both of her own. This was the man she would give all for, and today she was only telling that fact to the world.

Taking her ring from Ron, the Head Master of Hogwarts looked at one of his finest students and smiled. "Hermione, I have not the right to bind you to Severus, only you have this right. If it is your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand."

Taking her ring, she repeated Severus' actions – wrapping his fingers around the ring she laid in his hand. As loud and clear as her love had, Hermione told all exactly what she had wanted to say for a very long time. "It is my wish."

Albus was fighting the urge to weep for joy as Minerva swallowed and looked at their foster son. "Severus, if it be your wish for Hermione to be bound to you, place the ring on her finger."

Severus slowly slipped the ring onto his love's hand. He watched the lights played across the metals Silver and gold, each twisted in the center and wrapped around an emerald and a ruby – once again his parents had aided him by discovering the most perfect of rings. 

Albus took over and could see that the couple was lost in one another – only barely attuned to the ceremony. He looked over at the man he had watched and cared for over the years and knew this was the best of challenges his Potions Master had ever received. "Severus, repeat after me."

Severus knew the words, yet (out of respect for his friend and mentor) he listened and repeated – each word a binding in his own heart to the beautiful creature that even then was carrying his child; his beautiful Hermione. "In Love and Trust, I Give Myself to you in celebration and honor of our Beltane binding. Hermione, I affirm, pledge, and declare my love for you as I invite you to share my life. To this end, I call upon my family, your family, and our friends here present to witness that I, Severus Snape, take you Hermione Granger-Snape, to be my lawful, wedded wife as long as our love shall last."

Hermione was fighting her tears as she in turn repeated those words after Minerva. "In Love and Trust, I Give Myself to you in celebration and honor of our Beltane binding. Hermione, I affirm, pledge, and declare my love for you as I invite you to share my life. To this end, I call upon my family, your family, and our friends here present to witness that I, Hermione Granger-Snape, take you Severus Snape, to be my lawful, wedded husband as long as our love shall last."

Together, Albus and Minerva spoke clear as they blessed the couple and their vows. "By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union."

Minerva took a goblet of wine (all agreeing that one swallow would not be completely hazardous to the baby – and that obviously the child herself could fight off the effects it seemed). She smiled at the pair before her. Settling the cup into Hermione's hands she spoke to them both in blessing. "This is your first drink together. May you never thirst!"

Hermione first held the cup up to her love's lips as Severus drank. Then Severus held the cup for Hermione as she drank. Each caring for the other, just as they knew they would throughout their marriage. Then they, together, returned the cup to Minerva.

Albus took the bread from the alter and broke it, as his wife (though few knew it) set the cup back. He gave each a piece of it and smiled. "This is your first food together. May you never hunger!"

Hermione fed Severus, who in turn fed her. Each brushed a finger across the other's lips in longing. The ceremony was nearly over, but the evening was just beginning.

Minerva remembered how she had felt at her wedding to Albus. It had been rushed, secret, and most of all life threatening. She was grateful to the Great Wizards that was not the case for the young people before her. "Marriage is unique among the rites of life, both in the Wizarding and the Muggle worlds, in that it is a sacrament which requires not one, but two empowered celebrants. Each celebrant comes to this rite with his or her own history, abilities, empowerments, and hopes."

Albus too remembered that night. He also prayed to live long enough to make it up to his wife on their fiftieth wedding anniversary the following year. For now he was willing to do anything to make sure this couple had the wedding he dreamed to give his Minerva. "Through the sacred mystery of marriage, all of these things are commingled for the common benefit of the celebrants. And so, in commingling their flames as one, Severus and Hermione now demonstrate their desire to work together as husband and wife."

Minerva and Albus both took the single candle that Tom and Rhiannon had lit before the guests were seated and they had gone to collect their child. The Head Master and Deputy Head Mistress gave one to the bride and the other to the groom. Minerva might have been wearing a serious look on her face, but she was already celebrating in her heart. "Your separate lives are symbolized by the separate candles you now bear. As you join their flames to make one flame, know that at that moment you are willingly joining your lives forever. Is this what you wish?"

Hermione smiled up at her one time feared and often hated and misunderstood Potions Professor and knew that this man was the only one for her. "I do."

"I do." The words rolled so easily out of Severus' mouth. He loved this young woman, even if he remembered when she was a bushy haired eleven year old waving her arm in the air frantically that first day. 

Minerva had an idea of what the pair were thinking, but kept her assumptions to herself. "Then so be it."

She and Albus moved off a little to let Hermione and Severus light the single thick candle in the middle of the alter. They also lit a smaller candle that glowed green, then red, then blue, and yellow to finally become purple.

For once Albus was stunned, then he remembered the prophesy of the hat. He kept his true suspicions to himself – until he could tell his wife about them later on. "It would seem that little Miss. Snape is to be of a house that does not yet exist."

Everyone nodded at this explanation, but there was something about it that felt empty to the modern Marauders. There was something else, but they all knew without a word that now was not the time for it to be known.

Knowing what was to come next, Hermione and Severus didn't wait to be told. They grabbed one another's wrists – left-to-left and right-to-right. The guests, wedding party, along with the Head Master and Deputy Head Mistress grinned knowingly at the pair. 

Albus winked as he took the silk cord from his wife and continued on as they tied the cord around the bridal couple's wrists. "The handfasting knot, which binds two lovers' hands together, represents their sincere and hopeful intention to make an indissoluble union." 

"Each of us has our own thoughts on the matter, our own words to say, our own hopes and blessings." Minerva beamed.

This was what dragged the wedding out. Every person there spoke a wish for the couple – many saying the same wish again and again. That their daughter would be born healthy and as talented as her parents, that their marriage would be a long one, that they would both always be healthy, that their daughter would not be an only child, and that those who had done so much evil towards them would never succeed. Once the wedding party finished the wishes Albus and Minerva placed their hands upon the cord and chanted out the spell. "Made to measure, wrought to bind, blessed be, these lives entwined!"

The spell twisted within the cord and moved to slowly spin and wrapped around the young couple. Each felt the feelings of the other, along with the feeling of the respect and adoration of those around them. Hermione's smile brightened when she slowly felt a light opening within her. Then that light entered the spell to wrap around Severus. At first he had no idea what this joy and love was that suddenly pouring into his spirit because of the spell – he only knew that it suddenly came from his beloved wife. And then, in his mind, he could hear that sweet giggle only heard in a dream. The light was from their beloved little girl. She was giving her love and joy, to her parents.

Their eyes opened, without a single doubt in their hearts. Together they spoke the spell that would bind them so long as they continued to love one another. "Silken cord – and lovers' knot – bind our vows – lest they be forgot."

The cord vanished and the spell sealed them to one another. Nothing could undo their marriage, not even every Knut of Malfoy money. Albus and Minerva smiled brighter as they closed the ceremony. "By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do we bless this union. By the power vested in us by the Ministry of Magic, we now pronounce you husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you."

Albus winked at the younger feeling and appearing groom. "Severus, I believe that you can now kiss your bride."

The room filled with chuckles, the sounds of watches coming out, to the blushing bride and groaning groom's regret. That is until Albus and Minerva eased the situation.

"Well Minerva, who do you think the pair of them will help win the bet?"

With a chuckle his wife shook her head. "Albus, They will make it a quick peck at most."

With a twinkle in his eyes he smirked over at the Transfiguration Professor, "care to bet?"

"Usual gamble?" When Albus nodded with a wink, Minerva nodded just slightly. "You are on. How long then?"

Albus chuckled a moment. "I believe that the two of them will set the new Hogwarts record."

Hermione's eyes flared and heated. Severus knew right then that this was not going to be a short kiss, as if he had planned on anything less than a minute. Taking her beautiful face into his hands, the Hogwarts Potions Professor knew that he had finally found his home – in his Bride. The pair's lips brushed and then melted together. Hermione's arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss deepened.

In the span of heartbeats no one was in that room but the happy couple. Legally there was nothing that could be done against them. Severus still had his post, Hermione was his wife, and their daughter would never be called a bastard.

When the room was partially filled with chuckles, the couple remembered where they were and ended their kiss only to gaze in one another's eyes. Until Albus cleared his throat that is. Severus and Hermione glanced over to find the Head Master beaming and his wife torn between chuckling and crying for joy. Indicating for them to turn to face the crowd, Albus felt younger than he had in many years. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my I proudly present Professor and Mrs. Severus Snape."

The room ripped into roars of cheers and applause. After a few moments, husband and wife walked down the isle through the main doors. The reception was outside because the weather was so warm and beautiful. Starry night, fireflies, and people who cared about them. Severus would have left quickly, but Hermione was enjoying herself – meaning he would suffer the party.

He enjoyed the time he had to dance alone with his beloved wife. In fact it was the best memories he had of the celebration. Severus finally had time to talk to his wife.

"You look ravishing, Mrs. Snape."

Hermione blushed and smiled as she looked into his eyes. Her brown eyes were sparkling and there were tears shimmering – tears of joy. "You love calling me that. And you know what? I love hearing you say it."

"And now, no one will take you from me. Hermione, are you happy about this? About becoming my wife?" Severus still felt guilty for stealing her youth and future.

Here Hermione was now his wife, carrying their first child, and had only graduated from Hogwarts a week before. In his eyes, he had trapped her forever. Marriages in the Wizarding World only ended in death, and their vows bonded them forever – because Severus knew his love for her would never end.

Hermione rested her head on his chest as they danced. "Severus, do you know how long I have loved you? Since my fifth year. Really the summer before fifth year, when I saw all you were doing to protect kids like me. I started thinking about how you are not the greasy git all the other students usually see you as. You are exactly opposite what that creep Lockhart was.

"Dark, mysterious, brooding at times, you never parade or flaunt yourself, you do things because it is the right thing to do and because you are one who stays true to your heart."

Severus shook his head. "I was a Death Eater, Hermione. I am not that true a man."

Hermione looked in her new husband's eyes. "Back then you gave your loyalty to those who make you feel important. You were a kid who later learned from your mistakes. Instead of sticking with those who used you because you thought they liked you, you have found your way to bring yourself to that place where you can face yourself in the mirror. You are a man I am very proud to call my husband."

Severus felt his heart lighten. This woman felt so much for him. Once he would have ended his days once his part of spy was no longer needed. Now he had two wonderful reasons to live. And those beautiful reasons gave him back his family and his faith in himself.

"I am proud to call you my wife, Hermione. You are more than I ever dared hoped for myself. You, Hermione Elisabeth Marie Snape, are the greatest of witches."

***

Two hours later, the happy couple left their still celebrating friends for their honeymoon. Severus held his beloved wife close as he apparated to his surprise holiday plan.

"Can I look now, Severus?"

He had been enjoying the feeling of peace holding his wife. "Yes. I decided why throw out our plans because Malfoy rushed our wedding plans to before our courtship? Welcome home Mrs. Snape."

"The summer manor! Oh Severus! This is the same tree from the dream! If the baby shows up I will wonder if we are asleep!" Hermione chuckled as tears of joy fell down her face.

Severus chuckled. "So would I, beloved."

Walking down the path they both smirked when there was no little girl waiting for them. Hermione leaned into his embrace as they walked up to the house, when his words haunted her. "Severus, what did you mean when you welcomed me home?"

"Father and mother gave us the manor as a wedding gift. This way we have a place to come home to during the holidays and for the summer." Severus smiled as he gathered Hermione into his arms.

A spell later he carried his bride over the threshold of their home. The dreams Severus once gave up on had come true.

Yet, the higher the high meant the farther they would have fall.

***

That night the Granger's car went over a cliff and exploded in a ball of flames.  
  


**_

* * *

_**

How is that for a cliff hanger? Talk to me people, or I'll think that you guys don't want me to update this fic … now that I have time to work on my fics.


	6. Honeymoon Dreams and Planning

Cause and Effect

Chapter Seven:

Honeymoon Dreams and Planning

Hermione sighed in the arms of her husband as Severus carried her up the stairs after locking and warding the house. It was amazing how much they had gone though, yet they were still together. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as she took in the quiet and the steady rhythm of her husband's beating heart.

"Do you know how happy and complete you have made me, Mrs. Snape?"

Hermione sighed. This was the best of life for her. And now, her husband and daughter would not be harmed. "As happy and complete as I am?"

When he stopped before a pair of double doors, Hermione looked up into her husband's dark eyes. Once they were dull, cold, unfeeling, and guarded. Now, for her, they were hot, sparkling, filled with longing and joy, and beautiful.

Severus looked years younger – no decades! Had she really done this to him? He smiled as the doors opened. "Welcome home, Mrs. Snape."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes as she smiled at the happiness in her husband's face. This was their home, she had her only love holding her, and she was carrying his child. "Thank you my husband … my only one."

Severus smiled as he sat her down so that Hermione was standing on the floor in front of him. He could see that she had yet to look at their room, or see how the doors opened. Would it cause problems? 

Once she was on her feet, Hermione gasped at the beauty surrounding her. Her eyes went wide with the same wonder Severus prayed that their daughter would have at Christmas.

Candles floating about the place lit the room with a warm and welcoming glow. There was a fire lit in the fireplace center of the wall to her right that crackled and seemingly cheered their entrance. On either side of the fireplace were two tall and full bookshelves that stretched from floor to ceiling! And above the mantle piece was a beautiful painting.

It was a Muggle painting of their manor from the view of their shared dream! By the tree, was Severus with his arms wrapped around a relaxed Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she was leaning back into his embrace. "Severus, who painted this?"

"I did." He slowly muttered. There was disappointment in his voice. "If you would rather a different painting …"

Hermione turned and pulled him close to her again. "No! I was just curious how anyone could have gotten the scene so perfect. You are a wonderful painter. How long did you work on this?"

"Since the first night we began to plan our summer break here. While it seemed I would loose you, I spent all of my free time working hard on it. I believed that if I could get it finished and showed it to you, that you would be saved – that I would not loose you to death. Then, when you were safe, I slowed down and took time to put in details I was going to leave out. I finished it last week and hung it there when I came in to get the manor ready for its new Lady."

Hermione was fighting a losing battle to keep the tears out of her eyes. None could ever tell her that this man did not love her now. "I love it, and I love you, my Severus."

Then she noticed a familiar figure trying to sneak out of the room. "Winky?"

"Welcome home Lady Snape! Winky comes to take good care of Lady." The little house elf stuttered.

What shocked Hermione more was the fact that the elf was wearing a full outfit! Dobby poked his head around the door and was fully clothed as well! "I don't understand."

Wrapping his arms around his wife, Severus comforted Hermione as he explained. "I asked them to be our house elves during the times we are here, along with six other elves. My only rule is that they are not our property, and would be given clothes along with their freedom. This way they could choose to continue to work for us or move on if they saw fit to. This way you have more time for the baby, can finish your studies, and be a full Lady as well."

"And all of you agreed?" Hermione softly asked, as the other six elves came forward while the Lord had been explaining the situation. Hermione recognized them all. Holly, Alta, Espe, Dezo, Inek, and Renzo – all Hogwarts elves. 

Dobby took a step forward. "Yes, Lady. Dobby worry about Lady Hermione. Knows old Malfoy will make most terrible trouble. Dobby wants to be here to help … if Dobby can."

Smiling, Hermione knelt down and hugged the elf – not caring the other seven were mortified by her actions. "I know you will Dobby. After all, Harry told me what you did to Malfoy when he discovered that Harry had freed you."

Hearing his chuckle, Hermione stood and embraced Severus with a smile on her face. Then looked over in time to see that the elves had left and shut the doors. The couple was alone.

Instead of making a wild night of their honeymoon, Severus was gentle and took his time with Hermione. With each touch and thrust, their souls slowly united and their memories were shared. By the time he emptied him self into his already expecting wife, their secrets were shared and both knew the other better than before. There was also a new trust created and a new bond forged. For once they had a new twist in their lives that didn't start because of the Malfoys trying to destroy the couple.

After over an hour, Severus collapsed onto his side of the bed and drew his new wife into his arms. After all his worrying, fighting to keep his love alive, and the wedding – he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He was fully at peace for the first time in too long. Holding his wife and daughter so close calmed and healed his broken soul. To hear her adorations in her voice as Hermione spoke of her love for him, that gave Severus back all that the hurt, grief, pain, and loneliness of his years before her had stolen from him.

Hermione was exhausted from the wedding, the love making, and the growing babe in her belly. Life had come full circle for the young witch. Most of her youth was filled with loneliness and pain, and then she met Ron and Harry. She had a grand life once they became her friends, and they always made her feel needed. Yet, she was merely a sister to them both. 

Then she saw Severus for more than an overbearing Professor. She saw him as a hero and one of the many victims who refused to let the Dark Lord win. Then Severus loved her, and they were forced together to create their baby. Now she was whole, because she no longer feared being alone – her loving husband would see to that, she was sure. 

To feel her husband holding her so close calmed her into sleep with only a quick admission from both of their love for the other. Neither knew that there was a certain little girl influencing them into sleep.

***

Draco however was being drawn from his sleep by his father's calls. "Draco come along. We need to have a talk."

"Yes father."

Draco hated being dragged not only from his sleep, but from his warm bed as well. With a yawn, he yanked on his dressing gown and slid on his slippers before leaving to follow his father downstairs.

Entering the drawing room, Draco was greeted by a sight. A thin, tall, black haired woman with sharp features that were similar to Snape and his father was standing there eyeing him over. A woman he had not seen since about three years before he started at Hogwarts. "Well, cousin Adribelle. It has been a long time."

"Charming little Draco. How is my sweet dragon?" Adribelle smirked with a dangerous fire burning in her eyes.

That fire Draco knew from experience to avoid and fear. The woman had some plan up her sleeve. "As fine as I can be given I am disgraced and will never attain my Wizarding License."

Adribelle smirked and lit her eyes even darker as she sauntered over to her nephew. "Well, we will just have to fix that my dragon. First shall we all have a drink?"

Draco was near terrified. Whatever his cousin's plan was, it was no good and he was the keystone of it for certain. He took the goblet offered by his smirking father warily. Something wasn't right. That as the last thing he could remember – a gray haze enveloped the rest. 

***

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself in that familiar darkness. She couldn't help smirking at this when she felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. "Couldn't get enough of me, huh my beloved husband?"

"I didn't do this my love."

That stunned Hermione. "If you didn't … then who did, Severus?"

He still looked the decades younger she had seen when he had been carrying her. His smile lit her from within. "Love, who else could?"

Before Hermione could say a word, the 'who else' answered in a happy squeal. "Mummy! Daddy!"

"Natasha Kismet Snape! Come here you!" Hermione chuckled as their baby girl rushed and jumped into her arms. Standing up she clutched her daughter close and breathed in the little girl's scent. "Did you wish for mummy and daddy again baby?"

"Yep!" She giggled as she beamed. "Me do good daddy?"

Severus chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his wife and daughter. "I am very proud of you my beautiful and powerful daughter. But you know you can't do this all the time, the drain will hurt you if you try."

Natasha sniffed as a tear came to her eyes. "Sorry daddy. Me go."

Hermione would have none of that. "Natasha, daddy and I are just worried baby. You do this too much, and you will get hurt. Now promise to only do this when you think we need to see you."

"Promise mummy." But the girl still had tears in her eyes and was silently looking at her mother's shoulder.

Severus understood immediately that, for some reason that was beyond his comprehension, this girl held his views and words highly. Since he was the one to reprimand her, he alone could set it right with her. "We want you to be healthy and happy when you are born baby girl. I can't see my life without you and your mother in it – and I don't want to try. I'll take care of mummy, but you have to promise to take care of yourself – that is until we can take care of you after you are born."

"Promise daddy." Natasha blinked away and rubbed her eyes free of tears, then smiled. Severus could see that she was forcing it. Then he realized he had yet to touch her in any way outside of holding her and Hermione.

Gently he kissed his little girl's forehead and smiled. It had worked! The real smile that lit her eyes and his heart, just as her mother's always had, was back and had brought along her giggles for good measure.

Severus had never felt so whole in his life. Looking into the eyes of his wife, he could see that Hermione felt the same. She beamed up at him with the glow only expecting mothers held. "So, where do we three go tonight?"

"Hmm, seeing as I chose last night, it is your turn Mrs. Snape."

Tears prickled her eyes happily at that. "I love it when you call me that. Tell you what, baby girl gets to pick tonight."

"Yay! Wanna go to school mummy! Wanna go to school daddy!" Natasha squealed out.

A heartbeat later the scene became one of a Hogwarts night in the winter. Natasha wriggled her way to the ground and twirled around as snowflakes fell from the sky. She squealed and giggled, to the delight of her amazed parents.

The castle was lit up and the couple could see people coming out of the main doors. From his hut near the Dark Forest, walked a confused Hagrid with Fang beside him. "Hello there Professor Snape … Mrs. Snape. I thought the two of you were off on yer holiday?"

Hermione instantly understood. Remembering her new mother's warning, Hermione smirked at her daughter. "Baby girl, did you bring everyone into this dream?"

"Almost mummy. Grammy Heather and Pappy Tom aren't asleep." Natasha beamed.

This stunned Rhiannon. "Is this my precious new granddaughter?"

"Grammy Rhi!!" Natasha squealed before running to leapt in her grandmother's open arms. A quick hug, and Rhiannon was holding the child where she could memorize every aspect of her face.

Dylan smiled with a tear in his eye. "She is a beautiful girl, children. And more powerful than any of us dared to imagine she would be."

"Pappy Dylan! Huggie!" Natasha ordered while thrusting her arms towards the old man demandingly clutching and opening her tiny hands.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes at how like little Stasia her unborn daughter was. Dylan smiled on the girl he took into his arms. "Very much like her father at this age. How did you pull this many people into one shared dream, child?"

"I wanted come to school with mummy and daddy. Not school without people, pappy Dylan!" Natasha sighed as if it had been obvious to all.

"I understand why, but how did you do it?" Dylan prodded slightly.

"I wished it, and it so." Natasha looked so innocent, until she saw Harry. "Uncle Harry! Piggyback! Piggyback! Piggyback!"

Hermione doubled over with laughter as her daughter thrusted both tiny fists demandingly at the-boy-who-lived. Severus smirked with a wicked grin as Harry settled the little girl on his back. "Now this is a sight I would have paid many galleons to see – Potter as our daughter's pony."

Natasha huffed at her father. "Daddy! That not nice!"

Hermione glared at her husband. "I agree. Severus, please behave. You are her role model too you know."

Severus would have snapped at his wife for embarrassing him like this in public, but then he realized that she would break down or explode at him. Neither was particularly interesting to him at the moment. Hermione curled into his arms and smiled up with tears in her eyes. How could he have forgotten about the link between their souls he had created what seemed like forever before, as well as the fact that the link was felt both ways?

~_Severus …_~

He shook his head, wearing his normal cold face. ~_It will just take me time to learn to banter in public as we do alone my love._~

~_Still, if you're having any second thoughts about …_~

How could she think he would trade even a moment of his life with her? Then again, he wasn't being very supportive now. He whispered into her ear, "so long as love lasts, Hermione. And my love for you hasn't even begun to cool nor fade."

That brought out her smile. Then they both watched as their little girl grabbed Harry's eyes under his glasses. Hermione wished that she could take a picture of it!

Harry groaned. "I can't see little bit."

"Not supposed to."

Hermione chuckled as she relaxed completely in her husband's arms. Looking over at her parents, Natasha grinned. Yes they were still in love. "I got surprise for you. But you can't look yet."

Those who were looking at the gate saw a mist come in. It stopped a few feet from Harry, and everyone wondered what this little girl was up to. "First to make things better for you with the people who think you could ever be bad."

Natasha released Harry's eyes and smiled as he let her down. She ran to her parents with a smirk on her lips that put all of her father's to shame. Just as her father scooped her into his arms a person could be seen coming through the mists. All eyes, except for Natasha's, opened wide.

"Hey Harry!" It was Cedric Diggory!

"Cedric! Is it you?" Harry couldn't wrap his mind around the idea that the boy he had watched die at Voldemort's rebirth was standing there before him. A heartbeat later, both men were in the other's embrace and Harry couldn't hold back his tears. He had failed this man and yet no blame was being slapped in his face?

Smiling, Cedric was grateful to finally do what he had wanted since his death their fourth year. "Harry, my death wasn't your fault. You did all you could to save me, and even carried my body back after I had died rather than leaving it in that forsaken cemetery. No one has the right to call you a murder, because you are a hero. You have been since you were one, and will be all of your days. I'm glad we were partnered together for Hogwarts, or I might not have been as lucky as your friends and had missed out on the greatest of adventures."

"You'd still be alive though." Harry still bitterly hated himself, because he had lived yet again – while Cedric died.

Smiling, Cedric shook his head. "Harry, it was my time to go."

Harry felt so much weight lift from his shoulders at that moment. Then more lifted as Cedric continued on. "I was only worried about you. That was mostly why I cried out. Now a little advice from one on the outside looking in?"

Cedric whispered something into Harry's ear and both men smiled. Once Harry nodded, Cedric went to talk to Cho and her newest boyfriend (as she and Michael Corner were once again broke up) in private.

Harry beamed at his future favorite adopted niece, and was stunned when she smirked so much like her father back at him. "Not done yet, uncle Harry."

Another figure came through the mists, and Harry swore to himself that his heart stopped beating. "Sirius? Is it really you?"

"Who else would have this mug on?" Black beamed as Harry.

Severus whispered into his wife's ear, "I certainly wouldn't."

"Severus! Please behave, love. Besides I prefer the mug you have on." Hermione smirked at the obvious heat in her husband's eyes at that.

Harry hadn't paid any attention; he had his arms wrapped around his godfather and was letting lose his grief and pain. "I'm so sorry."

Sirius pulled Harry away so he could look at the young man's green eyes. "My death was **_NOT_** your fault, Harry. Bellatrix is the one who killed me. I'm glad my body fell into the archway."

"But, I'll bet we could have …" Harry started to argue, but Sirius interrupted. "The Death Eaters could have just as easily taken me and give my body over to the Dark Lord. Harry he isn't completely gone. I don't know who, but one of the Death Eaters willing gave him part of their body like Quirrel did."

That frightened everyone. Natasha grinned. "Uncle Harry will get rid of him for me. Right uncle Harry? You won't let nasty old Moldie-Voldie take me?"

"Never cherub-girl. And I love that nickname for him you made up." Harry's eyes were still sparkling with tears as Sirius walked over to Severus and Hermione.

"Hermione, take care of this old batty git. After all, he's been through enough – especially from James and I."

Tears were in her eyes as Hermione hugged the now healthier Black. "Will you stop making fun of my husband, Sirius? And thanks for the warning."

Sirius nodded before going to Severus and the child in his arms. Smiling on Natasha, Sirius winked. "And you kido, thanks for this time with my friends and godson."

"You're welcome uncle Snuffles." Natasha beamed as she sent everyone into chuckles with that.

Looking at his one time enemy, Sirius sighed and stuck out his hand. "I know we have never been on friendly terms, but I have seen for myself what you have done to keep my godson safe. Thank you, Severus."

For a moment, Severus maintained his frozen cold stare on the man who had tortured him all his years as a Hogwarts student. That is until Natasha shifted in his arms. He would not teach his daughter to hate or refuse to forgive. Taking Black's hand the pair shook. For once the past would be that to Severus – the past. "I owed Lily that much, since I wasn't able to spare her and Potter their deaths."

"Still you should be thanked, Severus. You, along with living with my wife's family, taught my son not to hurt others, a lesson I should have learned long ago." That voice!

Harry turned to see a man he had only seen in pictures, the mirror of Erised, and is nightmares of the night he lost his family and innocence – James Harry Potter, his father! "Dad?"

With a beaming smile, James pulled and held his son tight to him. All had tears in their eyes at the sight. Hermione smiled and kissed her daughter before snuggling close to her husband. Severus could not hold the past against the man – after all, James had died guarding his son's life … as Severus knew he would do for his own wife and daughter. 

The pair locked eyes, and the past was left behind them. James mouthed out 'thank you', to which Severus nodded. James returned to holding his sobbing son. "I am so proud of you, Harry. You are so much more than your mother and I ever dreamed you would become."

"I love you dad. I have missed you so much!" Harry choked out into James' shoulder between his sobs.

"Your mother and I have always watched over you, and we love you too son." James soothingly whispered.

A new figure came into the dream through the mists. "When do I get to hold our son James?"

"Mum?" Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head at that.

Severus and Albus both were also stunned. She smiled at them in turn, but it was Severus she spoke to first. "Thank you Severus. I doubt our little boy would have survived his first year if it hadn't been for you. And without your little girl, James and I wouldn't have this dream to give him a memory of us."

Severus didn't trust his voice for that moment; it was becoming more difficult to hold his cold face. Lily went over and hugged him and whispered, "They really are sorry for the past, Severus. Please let it all go."

Then she gave Natasha a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you little one. This will be a dream my son will never forget."

"You're welcome aunt Lily."

Then she hugged Hermione tight. "Thank you for always being there for my son. Without you too, I know he would have died in his first year. And you are one of the few who have never questioned my Harry. That is why he holds you as one of his few dearest friends."

Hermione blushed and hugged the woman back. "Without Harry, I doubt I would have had any friends, adventures, or would even have my husband and daughter."

Lily smiled and nodded, then turned to smirk at her husband. "Now, I have given you extra time with Harry, James. My turn."

"Better give your mum a hug, Harry. Don't want to see her angry, I know." James smirked after giving his son another squeeze.

"James." Lily growled in warning.

Harry chuckled through his tears as he wrapped his arms around his mother. The woman who had not only given him life, but gave up her own for him as well. Everything about her he took in, as he had with his father and Sirius before. 

Lily Potter was a little shorter than him. Her hair and body were soft and tender in his embrace and face. Harry easily smelled her night blooming jasmine perfume. And she was so warm. He felt her embrace, unlike the first time he ever saw her and James in the mirror of Erised when she laid a hand on his shoulder yet was not really there to do it.

"Mum."

Lily smiled with tears in her eyes. "I missed you more my baby boy. And don't worry about my callous sister and her family. They will be getting their just reward for all the years of abuse they gave you all too soon."

Harry tightened his hold on his mother at that. She had seen all he had been through and would give back more than he had suffered; of this Harry James Potter was sure.

For several hours they all played with cherub-girl (as her godfather Harry dubbed her), the Marauders (minus one mind you) talked with Severus about what few pleasant times they all had as students, Harry got to visit with his godfather and got to know his parents, and then an event only this dream would provide.

Sirius and Remus spent a large portion of the night alone in one another's company, only to announce to the group that they were in love. Instead of the hate and mockery they feared, the couple found they were loved and supported. 

In the blink of an eye, Natasha changed the room from a holiday party atmosphere to the grandest holiday wedding any gathered would have imagined! 

The falling snowflakes truly looked like crystals as they reflected the light in their fall and shimmered with different ranges of rainbows in the branches of each flake. There were holiday candles giving off the scents of pine and apple-cinnamon floating above them all. The trees were covered with kissing doves, bells, and bound rings.

At the end where the teachers normally sat was a beautiful arch that was laced and covered with ivy and holly. In the center of this arch was the alter, which was festively dressed. The rest was similar to Severus and Hermione's wedding only for the much smaller group gathered.

Sirius smiled at Natasha and knelt to meet her eye level sitting on her father's lap. "Cherub-girl, did you know I was going to propose to Remus?"

Natasha smiled and nodded. "Yep, and you know what else I know we can't say uncle Snuffles. So, I want you two to have your dream the way you both want it. Tada!"

Everyone grinned as Remus joined his love in kneeling next to Severus to see Natasha eye-to-eye. "Thank you little one. You don't know how much this means to me."

"Yes I do. And wait till you wake up! And … oops, almost said too much!" Natasha beamed as she giggled.

When Remus looked over at him, Sirius shook his head. "Not my place to tell, love. Besides, if I spill then it won't happen. But, I promise you will love it."

The couple stood, and Black smiled happily for the first time in far too long. "Shall we my dearest Remus?"

Lupin himself was beaming with happy tears in his eyes. "Yes Sirius."

Sirius smiled at their old Head Master. "Albus, would you do the honors?"

The old man smiled with a twinkle in his eye. He had a vague sense of what was to come about with these two – and that the couple was nowhere near the end of their journey together. "With pleasure, Sirius."

After the couple took a few moments to discuss the ceremony with Albus, Sirius spoke with James and Harry. Yet Remus had someone special to stand by him in this in mind. "Severus?"

The Potions Master was blatantly in shock. This couldn't mean what he suspected. "Yes, Lupin?"

"You have done a lot for me over the years, and I am more grateful than any words could express. But I was hoping that you could do me one more favor." Remus was nervous. What if the guy said no?

Severus could feel what was being asked, and with the sad pout his daughter was giving him he doubted that he would be able to say no. "How can I be of service?"

"Stand by me as one of my Best Men?" Remus was scared now. The friendship he had been able to forge with Severus was weak and tentative at the best of terms. Had he just pushed it too far?

Natasha leaned back into her father's embrace and looked up at him, hoping he would help. Severus then knew there would be few times he would say no to this girl, and even then it would be a hard fought battle to do so. Yet, he would have it no other way.

Looking back up at Remus, he saw the fear in the other man's eyes. They had not been friends in their youth, but at least this man Severus knew now he indeed could call his friend. "Very well, Lupin. Why should my Hermione and I be the only ones happy tonight?"

Remus was stunned! Severus had agreed! Shaking the man's had, Remus didn't know what to say, but a head movement told him that nothing further needed to be said. Hermione certainly had an effect on her husband, along with Cherub-girl as well.

A few minutes later, all of the guests were seated. Harry and his father stood next to Sirius. Beside Rebus were Severus and Arthur Weasley. Natasha sat in her mother's lap and beamed a big smile at her father. And now all was right with the world.

Albus smiled at his former students and how they all had changed since their beginnings at Hogwarts so long before. Even if this were only a dream and this ceremony did not count outside of the group gathered, it felt right. "We stand before this company, on this beautiful and certainly magical night, to witness the joining of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"The joining of two people normally comes in life until the couple is separated by death. Yet, for Remus and Sirius, life came in the way of their relationship many times and death tore them apart before they could commit themselves to each other. With the aid of the Great Wizards, Lord and Lady, and a certain little girl who had to have an evening at school long before her eleventh year," at this Albus' eyes were twinkling brighter than ever before and all were chuckling at the blushing shy Natasha. "That cruel wrong is at last being set right."

Albus had always felt torn for this pair because there was so much left unsaid and undone. Now he was proud to be standing here binding them in the only way there seemed to be left. "You stand before this company and before the Gods, seeking to become one with each other. You have entered into this union with open eyes and full hearts. If either of you, or anyone present here today, know of any reason why these vows should not be made, speak now."

It really didn't need to be said, but he said it anyway. The room was silent until Albus continued on with the ceremony by looking at Remus. "What is your name?"

"Remus Dillon Lupin."

Albus smiled at the firmness in stance and how high both men held their heads. "And what is your desire?"

Remus smiled with tears in his eyes. This was the day he never dared hope to enjoy. Remus decided that Severus' daughter was going to be spoilt by him for the rest of his days for this night. "To join with he whom I love."

Albus turned to the second groom and smiled. Black had all of his pride and was standing tall this night. "Sirius, will you have this man to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for as long as love may last?"

"I will." Sirius was so grateful to be able to say those two words before his love. Even if he knew what was going to come, this special night meant the world to him.

Severus wore a vague smile during this. He remembered that once he doubted he would ever be bond to another, yet he now had his wife – Hermione. And yet this marriage would not be legal (even if Lupin already held all of Black's estate – due to the younger Potter's insistence that it was not his own), nor would Lupin ever wake in the arms of his intended as Severus enjoyed every morning since Beltane. For the first time in his life, Severus felt pity in his heart for the pair – and knew he would always be grateful for having his beloved with him in life.

Albus turned to Sirius and winked. "What is your name?"

"Sirius Caleb Achilles Black"

"And what is your desire?"

Sirius looked into the eyes of his only love and found his home. "To join with he whom I love."

Albus smiled and turned to Sirius' chosen one. "Remus, will you have this man to be your partner, to live together in marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, for as long as love may last?"

Remus smiled and took a breath. Finally he could say it to Sirius somewhere other than his fantasies. "I will."

Albus turned to all who were gathered for this ceremony that none of the couple's enemies could interfere in. "Will all of you, present here and witnessing these vows, assist and support these two people in their union?"

All said in unison "I will." Yet, Natasha had a grin so sneaky that it had to be a combination of both her parents' own. Something was going to happen – the only question was when.

Sirius repeated after Albus his vow, which was modified. "I, Sirius, do ask you, Remus, to be my partner in marriage of souls. I ask that you accept my strengths and my faults as I promise to accept yours; I promise my strength and love in your times of need. I bring you, with best intention, my love, my understanding, all that I have and all that I am. Though the veil between life and death will separate us, know that all your joys and sorrows, happiness and pain, satisfaction and loneliness will never be yours alone. My soul will be with you and I will never leave you."

  


Remus felt the tears that had been stinging his eyes fall with this. Even if the veil held them apart in touch, in spirit he and Sirius would never be apart. When Albus smiled at him, Remus had to swallow and take a breath to steady his voice. "I accept all you give me and all that you ask of me, Sirius."

Hermione had tears coming down her face as well. Natasha got a handkerchief out of the pocket of her party dress and wiped her mother's tears away. Hermione smiled and kissed the top of her child's head as she watched the ceremony unfold. Severus had seen the interaction and was at a peace he had never dared dreamed existed.

Albus led Remus through his vow. "My love, now do I make my promises to you. I promise to share laughter in times of joy and wonder; to share tears when sorrow touches our lives; to share my dreams and hopes, that our love and minds may grow; to share compassion and understanding during times of frustration and anger; to share all that I have, and all that I am, for as long as love shall last."

"I accept your promises, Remus. And I give you the same, for as long as love shall last." Sirius felt a lump in his throat form. This was the man he would watch over and care for so long as he himself was wanted. It felt good to finally have another to lean on when times became hard. And time would become just that shortly, hard.

Albus took two rings from the alter and spoke words in blessing he suspected would bring fruit eventually. "These rings, a token of your love for one another, serve as a reminder that all in life is a cycle; all comes to pass and passes away and comes to pass again. By the exchange of these tokens of your love for one another, so are your lives interlaced. What one experiences, so shall the other; as honesty and love build, so will your bond strengthen and grow."

Placing the other man's rings in the palm of one's hand, Albus smiled on Remus as he led him through the exchange. "This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you on this day."

Once the ring was on Sirius' left finger, it sized itself to fit him. He simply let his tears flow as he smiled at his only one. "I shall wear this ring as a symbol of our love, being always mindful of the vows we have spoken on this day."

Albus simply remained silent as the couple continued on. Sirius looked on the ring in his hand and smiled. "This ring I give to you is a symbol of our love, and of the promises I have spoken to you on this day."

Remus had never been as happy as the moment the ring slid onto his own finger and sized to him. Even if this was all a dream, and this band along with its compatriot was in the dresser by his bed in the real world, he would have this memory for life. "I shall wear this ring as a symbol of our love, being always mindful of the vows we have spoken on this day."

The two men joined their hands and Albus tightly bound their hands with a cord. As each of the Best Men each tied a knot in the cord, the charmed a spell of blessing for the couple in hopes that they would be reunited in life soon. Albus rested his hands on the cord and smiled "By this cord you are thus bound to your vow. May this knot remain tied for as long as love shall last."

The cord shimmered and vanished into the couple. One would begin to wonder if not something moving in a new path. If their binding was forbidden due to the death of one, then the cord should have remained to be untied. A strange and curious happening to say the least.

"Lord and Lady … Great Wizards, in Your sight have these people promised themselves to one another, made vows before You and these people. Bless them in their new life together." Albus spoke in the voice he only used in deep reverence to any (and that stood to be a **_very, very_** few in either world).

Looking on the couple, he smiled and found a new sense of what was happening – along with the peace of mind and heart the changing news brought. This change was shared with his wife, Minerva, and she too smiled. It had been so long since such justice happened.

Albus winked to each man and grinned. "By the Winds that bring change, by the Fire of love, by the Seas of fortune and the strength of the Earth do I bless this union. I do believe there is an age old act you each wouldn't mind performing to seal this ceremony."

Everyone chuckled as watches came out. Sirius had a hungry look in his eyes, but Remus' pleaded to save it for later. Padfoot had never been able to deny his Moony's pleading look since they first became a couple in their fifth year.

Each clutched the other as their lips locked together as if this would be their last moments together. Arms wrapped around and fingers became entangled in locks of hair. After a three-minute eternity, they broke apart to the cheers and applauses of all.

Albus knew that evil would not win with the love in this group. He turned the men and smiled. "I am honored to now present Sirius Black and Remus Lupin-Black."

There were more cheers before the group broke down into a party atmosphere once again. Part way through the happy couple slipped off after Sirius hugged Harry one last time, seeing the young man no longer blamed himself for deaths he could have stopped.

Harry stayed with his parents for most of the time, and by his side was Ginny Weasley. Everyone wondered about that, but Cedric was smiling every time he glanced at the pair. What could he have said to Harry?

Yet all good things do come to an end. All said their goodbyes, embraced, and let the tears flow. Severus had finally let go of his old hatreds, Harry released his grief and got to know his parents, and Cedric seemed to be put at peace. 

Natasha hugged her parents tight, sighed, and drifted of to sleep in their arms – vanishing from sight. One by one the rest either returned past the veil or woke.

***

Remus woke alone in his bed. In his dreams he had been honeymooning with Sirius. He could still feel and smell and even taste the man. The opposite side of the bed … hold on! When did his transfigure the bed from a single to a Queen size? The pillow, bedclothes, and mattress showed that someone had lain on that side extremely recently. It was also warm and smelled of … Merlin's beard … it smelled of Sirius!

Gods, Remus missed that man. It hurt to be without him. But he was grateful to have the wedding of his dreams clearly as if it happened not long before.

Looking at his hand, Remus gasped with tears in his eyes. The ring! The very ring Sirius slid on his hand in the dream … it was on his finger. Remus could feel the spell that only meant a binding … a legal binding! Remus was a married man … but how?

He was a little tender as her twisted around to search the drawer. The box he kept the rings in. Both were missing.

Getting up, cleaned, and dressed, Remus rushed as quickly as his sore body would let him. It felt as if he really had been with Sirius for the first time in so long the night before! Was he going out of his mind?

"Hershey Kisses!" He cried out to make the gargoyle move.

Instead of waiting and then climbing the stairs, he rode them to the top. He was sore and couldn't imagine walking up the stairs in his current condition. Knocking on the door he walked in.

"Good morning Remus! How does it feel to be a married man now?" The twinkle in Albus' eyes was obvious.

Merlin! It had really happened? "Albus, the rings. Mine is on my hand and the other …"

"Now sits on Sirius' hand." Albus calmly finished Remus' thought.

Happy, aching, and hurting at the same time, Remus gingerly sat in the seat the Head Master offered. "How?"

"A very powerful and special young lady it would seem. Look at this I was owled."

Albus gave the papers to Remus, who read the in shock. First was a marriage license dated two days before Sirius' death! And then there was a letter.

**_Dear Albus,_**

****

**_I cannot explain how this happened, but your werewolf professor Lupin is the husband of the former criminal Sirius Black! I was given this license and could not believe my eyes. Why was I not informed about this? And why has he not come forward as Black's husband since the man has been cleared of all charges?_**

****

**_Cornelius Fudge_**

**_Minister of Magic_**

Remus had tears in his eyes. The ceremony had been legal! He was Sirius' husband!

It was all so much that the man broke down. Yes, he was a widower. Yet, now at least he was not a dead man's lover only.

Albus tenderly hugged the man and let Remus cry in grief and joy.

***

Draco woke groggily. What had been in that goblet?

The first sense was the smell of sex. He had been a virgin, despite what Granger said.

Then there was pain. Oh, Merlin the pain was burning in his back and arse. He felt sick.

But the sight of his favorite little seven-year-old cousin tied down and weeping, with a look of terror as she looked at him, broke his heart. She was rumpled, bloody, and had obviously been used. "Jackie?"

The girl tried to get away from him. Then he noticed blood on him. Oh no, he had been the one to use her! NO!

Draco got sick off the side of the bed and was near tears. He had raped his little cousin and didn't remember a thing.

"Poor baby not feeling well?"

That voice was dripping with sarcasm. And now it was a voice he hated. She used him, she and his father both used him to rape the child – but why? "I hate you Adribelle!"

"Like I care. No, we just needed to soil you good enough for the second potion to kick in."

Draco panicked. He had to avoid eating or drinking anything here. "I won't take it!"

"Boy, you took it the same time as the lust enhancer last night. The same time only more powerful than the pitiful one you slipped into your teacher and his whore's juice last Beltane. You've been played your entire life kid. Now who should take care of who he makes friends with?" Adribelle kissed his cheek, but Draco couldn't move … couldn't fight … he was frozen in place!

He heard the door open to his left. "Oh uncle … Draco is awake and the second potion is going strong."

"Good. Now the master will be able to slip into that damn school and replace the girl, taking her body, birthright, and powers in one swoop." Lucius smirked as he went over and battered and raped his own son.

Once Draco was shattered completely and had none sense of self left, another took his place in his body. With a smirk, the evil broke the potion's effects. "And Lord Voldemort lives once again. However, he still has his will, damn. It is only in pieces now. The sooner that brat is born, the better. At least for now I can enjoy what your son disbelieved he played with. Leave us, Lucius. Assure me of the delivery of the mudblood's wedding gift."

Bowing Malfoy smirked. "Yes, my Master."

As he and Adribelle shut the door the little girl screamed, as she became the Dark Lord's plaything.

***

The Grangers panted and groaned as they raced along. Surrounding them were men in black hooded robes wearing silver masks. None of them spoke only prodded the couple to keep moving swiftly through the woods.

One moment they had been in the cars relaxed from a wonderful celebration of their daughter's marriage, then next the brakes failed and a fire in the back started from nothing at all. It had to be those Death Eaters they had been warned about.

They hit the metal barrier and started off the cliff, and then they were on the road watching their car explode and crash onto the beach below. Four tall figures yanked them up and started them running without saying a word.

Heather tripped and coughed. Tom pulled her into his embrace. "Please, we need to rest!"

"Not here. Carry her." One of the masked figures snapped.

Gingerly her took his wife into his arms and traipsed along as best as her could. At least she could rest for a time in his arms before going on her own again.

* * *

Happy New Year all! I hope you find this somewhat pleasing. I got the wedding off of 


	7. Prayers and Preparations

Cause and Effect

Chapter Eight:

Prayers and Preparations

The next day, Severus received a message he had hoped he would have never gotten. His in-laws had been attacked! Albus explained that the reason he suspected 'Cherub-girl' (Potter **_had_** to have given her such a cute pet name!) hadn't been able to bring the Grangers into the dream – which all, especially so Lupin, thanked Severus and his little family for – was because they were dead. The car had been incinerated by magic and totaled so that no remains were found.

That gave Severus some hope. His people would contact him as soon as it was safe enough to do so, and he explained it all to the Head Master. But, how was he to explain this to his new wife?

Hermione was in one of several a particularly sensitive periods in her pregnancy. Too much stress would cause her to miscarry. But, if he said nothing and she discovered such, he knew the stress and emotional tide would be worse.

He and Albus were still talking low when Hermione walked into the room. "Severus … oh, good morning Albus!"

"Well I see you are looking well, Hermione." Albus' voice was a little toned and there was no sparkle in his eyes.

"I've been lucky. The morning sickness this morning was slight and short, but Poppy told me that it is going to become more severe and persistent as the days pass. Now, who would like to explain to me what is wrong?" Hermione's voice bode no forgiveness for delay.

Severus rested a hand on her belly and his eyes widened with shock. "Hermione?"

She beamed happily. "I found it as I was getting dressed." Looking over at Albus, she had to fight off the chuckle in her throat. "I've started to show a little. But it isn't very much since it is so early."

"That is still wonderful, Hermione. Congratulations. I'll inform Poppy on my return to Hogwarts." Albus' eye partially regained their twinkle.

Nodding, Hermione focused back on her husband. "Now stop avoiding and tell me what's wrong."

At that moment an unknown voice echoed out. "Severus?"

Into the room came a tall, thin, dark haired man with brown eyes. Hermione instinctively curled into her husband's embrace. The stranger raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Ah, so this is the beauty who performs miracles? Have you thought of attempting the old walking on water trick, Lady Snape?"

"Corann Allanson! You forget your manners." Severus snipped.

Corann smirked. "Forgive me old friend, and you too, Lady Snape. After all, any woman who can get Severus Snape – once proclaimed bachelor for life – down the aisle, then you Lady are a miracle worker."

Hermione blushed and chuckled. "It is nice to meet you Corann."

"As it is to finally meet you, Lady Snape."

Politely indicating the chair next to him, Hermione continued on. "Hermione, please."

"Very well, Hermione. And it has been too many years since we last met Head Master." Corann smiled over at Albus.

The older wizard smiled. "Corann, how many times must I give you permission to use my name? You are no longer one of my students."

"But, you will always be a Head Master to me. And how is Professor McGonagall these days?"

Albus smirked at the thought of his wife, who was at home waiting for his return from this unhappy business. How she would be overjoyed if Severus' hopes were prolific. "She is very well, Corann. I know that she will be happy that you still think of her. Yet, I doubt that this is a social call you are making."

Severus was nervous. "True, Albus. Corann about a matter Albus and I were just discussing …"

"What matter, and don't try to avoid my question again, Severus Snape." Hermione was starting to get visibly upset – not good for her or the baby.

"You parents' car was found wreaked and incinerated, but there were no signs of their being in it at the time." Severus tried to explain gently.

Hermione panicked. "My parents are dead? You said they would be safe! That you had friends watching over them!"

"And your husband does Hermione, because I am one of those friends. That is why I am here, to give a report." Corann, already knowing (outside of seeing the young woman's slight bulge as she twisted in Severus' arms to yell at the man) of Lady Snape's delicate condition, pointed out.

Severus was still hurt that Hermione questioned him. Yes, she was going through mood swings and this was upsetting news. Still it was hard to accept she would ever doubt him. Only his tight voice gave his pain away. "What do you have to report Corann?"

"They are well, safe, and were out of the car the moment it hit the guardrail. I suggest that we not only keep them in hiding until the danger passes, but that Hermione be absent from the funeral."

Hermione was still livid, but for some reason went drastically pale. "If my parents are safe and alive, then why do I hear talk of a funeral?"

Severus became worried. If his wife didn't calm down soon it could be disastrous. "Hermione, if mum and dad come forward now, they will be in even greater danger than before."

"You promised me …" Hermione glared harshly at her husband.

While Severus took a moment to keep from snapping, Corann gently spoke. "Severus did keep his vow to you, Hermione. But, to keep your parents safe, my friends and I had to make it seem that they were killed in the wreck. We would have replaced them with false bodies if we had the chance, but the Death Eaters swooped in before we could. We had to wait until just before the muggles came."

Hermione just shook her head and fled the room. A moment later, Severus' parents arrived. Rhiannon was fuming. "Severus, what has Hermione so upset?"

"She just found out about the attack on her parents. We were trying to make her understand that they are not dead, and that I had kept my vow to guard them via some friends. She just had a fit and stormed off." He explained as he fell back hard into the back of the chair he was sitting in.

With a sigh his parent ran up the stairs with their son in the hopes of calming their new daughter before the worse could happen. Hermione was pacing in their bedroom in near panic. Turning around to see the three of them, the young woman blanched as her eyes grew wide. "Not that … please … I'm sorry!" Severus barely got to her side as she fainted.

Rhiannon gasped and covered the mouth. "She thinks we are here to annul the marriage and disown her and the baby!"

Dylan shook his head. "Damn those hormones!"

Then they all heard a soft sobbing filling the air, the sobbing of a little girl. Severus felt his heart twist in grief. He knew that sound … even though he had only heard the tinkle of her laughter, he would never forget the sound of her. He laid his wife on the bed and kissed the small swelling in her stomach. "Baby girl, I know you can hear me and I know you are scared. Please help me take care of mommy. I won't be angry if you go into mommy's dream. If only I could too."

A moment later he slowly dosed off, his head slipping onto the pillow that his wife's head was resting on. Rhiannon looked up at her husband in shock. "Dylan?"

"Our granddaughter obviously wants to help her parents. She pulled Severus into Hermione's dream. They will work this out."

Both still feared their family's safety as they sat there waiting. Poppy came in and checked the couple. She was worried that Hermione was on the edge of miscarrying the baby if she did not calm down soon. She reported her findings to Albus, who excused her to return to Hogwarts to get whatever she needed when Hermione woke.

Hermione held herself in the dark sobbing hard. Her love … he had betrayed her! Severus promised her that they would be safe! Now she was an orphan! Why did she dare let him in her heart? Why did she fall in love with a Death Eater? "Mommy! Daddy!"

Severus rushed to the sound of his wife's sobbing. His heart wrenched at the sound. He preferred to see his love happy and laughing. "Hermione?"

"Stay away from me!" She roared as she scooted away from his reach. "Liar! You promised that they would be safe! How could I have believed you?"

"Love …" He tried to hold back the pain. This was her fear, that she was going to be betrayed by him? How little faith in him she had. "… please, my life …"

"Shut up! You don't love me! You lied to me! I didn't want to believe it … but you **_are_** that monster who scared me when I was a first year! The rest was only an act! You never loved me!" Hermione sobbed out.

"No one wants me!" Came a broken hearted sob.

"Baby girl?" Hermione chocked out.

Severus felt his heart sink. "Natasha?"

"Leave me alone! I hate you both!" Natasha screamed as she ran into the darkness.

Hermione's heart sank. "Natasha!"

Severus felt his life end. His daughter hated him. His wife hated him. What did he have left to live for? Seeing Hermione chase after Natasha, he would at least convince that baby stay with his wife … no, his love … but she would soon not be his wife anymore. That he had to accept. He quickly followed them both into the darkness into his worse fear.

Hermione sighed as she looked around. She was in the mists of Death Eaters in full garb and masks! She was right! Severus was still loyal to Voldemort! But then she saw her love on his knees sobbing twice over. This couldn't be!

They were in a dark forest. Mists were rising and it was very late at night. The wind was nonexistent but the air was so cold. Severus had seen what his nightmare's form was crying about. Hermione gasped when she saw her own body lying beneath Voldemort's feet! She was cold, pale, and still! She was dead! Her belly was covered in blood, and a small blue form was on her chest. What was it?

Severus of the nightmare collapsed onto her dead body. "HERMIONE! NATASHA! NO!"

It was her baby girl! Her daughter was so small and blue! The baby wasn't moving or shivering, but was nude in the cold, dark night. Their daughter was dead! No!

His shoulders were shaking so violently with grief. Both men were broken at the sight of her and her daughter. But no one seemed to see them. "Severus?"

"This is my nightmare, Hermione. My worse fear is to lose you and the baby. Now do you see? Do you see that I do love you? I will be a broken man if I were to lose the two of you." He didn't even turn to look at her. He knew there was no hope for him. "But it looks like my nightmare won't come full circle. You are going to take our daughter and leave."

Voldemort stood to his full height as his red eyes flared. "You married and bred this filthy mudblood I promised to my loyal servant's son! I had to teach you a lesson, Severus. You do not interfere with my plans. I am your Master!"

Both Severus Snapes brushed the cold cheeks of both mother and daughter, who had been cut from the mother's womb. The nightmare Snape growled a spat on the Dark Lord's robes. "I loved her and our daughter above all – especially you, Riddle!"

"You are my servant, Severus! _Cruico_!" Voldemort snapped as he cursed the nightmare Severus, who screamed in pain. "Never forget that again, and never use that name in my presence. You are trying my patience, and you will not be essential forever."

Severus spat out a mouthful of blood and groaned as Hermione and her Severus both heard the death rattle in his chest. "She was my life! I never believed in you! Hear that? It is your end! I led them here to try and save them! I have spied on you for nearly the entire time! And now I will join my family out of your grasp!"

Voldemort roared in anger and hate as he spat out, "_Adava Kedavra_!"

As the green light filled the air and started to wrap itself around him, Severus sighed and smiled at his wife and daughter's bodies. "I'm coming my angels. I love you Hermione. I love you Natasha."

Hermione shook inside. This couldn't be! She should have known this because of their bond. Now all she felt was cold self-hate from her husband, whom she knew was blocking all her feelings away from himself. "Severus?"

"Say nothing. Let's go find Natasha." Severus snapped. He refused to let her in again. He had been a fool to dare think he would ever be allowed happiness. Once he woke he would free her and turn full custody of their baby to her.

The little girl's sobbing was closer but softer. Hermione tramped after her husband just after she saw the Order come in and destroy the enemy. Then she turned around to face her own worse fears.

Her husband was frozen in shock and disgust. This was how she felt towards him? He had dared to hope she had more faith in him than this! He knew better than to think any good would ever be due him! Yet, he had given into that trap weaklings called optimism. Yes, when they woke he would let the woman free, and turn the child over to her.

He found himself in Albus' office at Hogwarts, only now it was a throne room of some sorts. Voldemort sat on the throne, and he himself smiled at his right side. In the floor was his Hermione, in the process of being raped by Draco Malfoy. Their daughter he could just see playing in Albus' private sitting area playing with a doll. Natasha was dressed very fancily and the doll appeared to be expensive. Giving that the girl was oblivious to the moans and grunts coming from the copulating pair writhing on the floor, he assumed that there was a silencing spell in place.

Voldemort was smiling. "She is quite entertaining, Severus. And when the truth came out of your plans for her, it made destroying the-boy-who-lived all the easier. Well done my favored servant. Enough Draco, time for her to earn my acceptance properly. Come here mudblood whore!"

Severus growled at the scene. "Let's find Natasha." And then he stormed away without turning back.

How could his wife think he would do such to her and their beloved daughter? All this time he had thought that she had believed him … believed in him! How wrong he had been. Their marriage was already widely known in the Wizarding World. She was carrying his daughter. In truth the two of them were stuck together. He cursed himself for it. That 'date' hadn't been planned, but he had wanted time with her. He had wanted to spend their first Beltane as a couple together without having to hide their rendezvous if the media (namely Skeeter) were to show up. She had seemed so happy about it, but in truth she probably had been nervous and worried that he would have forced her into his bed.

He shook his head and turned to tell her off, only to find himself alone. Then he heard their little girl crying again. "They don't love me!"

Severus was calmed when he heard the voices of his in-laws comforting his daughter … their granddaughter. He had to stop thinking of her as his own. No, that would never be again. Then he heard his father-in-law's voice. "Baby Cherub, they just don't understand. Your mum has been through a lot in her life, including one memory she hides from everyone because she hates to think about it. And that is the reason that one word made her break down like she is."

"What word?" Severus came forward, if only to know why his only love hated him so much.

"Sev. Where is Hermione?" Tom didn't look too happy right then, and the knuckle white grip his wife had o his arm told clearly how angry the man was.

"I told her to forget about what I saw from her mind, and follow me to find our daughter." His voice was cold and flat. He refused to ever let anyone that close to him ever again.

Her mother turned Natasha over to her husband and then walked over to her son-in-law. "Severus. All you saw were her deepest and worse fears, just as your nightmare is."

"She doesn't trust or believe in me!" He roared at the woman. It hurt that his love thought so little of him.

Shaking her head, Heather laid her right hand on his shoulder. She noticed how he stiffened, and how he was trying to keep everyone away from him – at least emotionally. He had to know the truth. "Severus, Hermione has been betrayed by her father's family much worse than you already know. You both have one memory you each refuse to face, so the bond did not share it with either of you."

And with that they were all in the past. A very young Hermione was seated on stairs that Severus did not recognize crying her tiny heart out. She couldn't be any older than Natasha was every time Severus had seen her in his dreams – five or maybe six. Looking at Tom, he saw the elder man was looking sick. "This was the day of my mother's funeral. Hermione was shattered when we lost mum. The two of them were always very close in life."

A boy came out with a dirty smirk on his face. "Hey _deviant_, Grams just woke up and wants you."

"Grammy's okay? Daddy and mummy said she died!"

The little boy shrugged. "Guess no one knew she's okay. Come on. She was tired and laid back down, but you can wake her up – just like all the other freaky stuff you do."

Hermione didn't pay any attention to the rude comment as she followed the boy in and he and a few others helped her climb into the casket. Hermione had such a look of hope on her face as she kissed her grandmother's cheek. "Grammy? It's Hermione. Wake up, Grammy. Please, daddy is sad without you. Me too, Grammy."

The scene froze. Heather sighed. "Tom's mum was the only one in the family who accepted Hermione as we did. In fact, Tom suspects that Gram was a witch."

That shocked Severus. But, then he looked at the dead woman and saw it! The faint glow of magic that was frozen as it left the dead woman and wrapped itself around the little girl! Hermione was not muggle-born at all! In fact he recognized the woman, one of the old gang who had gone into hiding in the Muggle World. "Jasmine Firefox."

"That was her maiden name, but how did you know that and that she was in hiding?" Tom gasped in shock. In fact he had been the only member of their family to be told that secret, hours before this mother died.

Severus sighed. "She _was_ a witch. One of the Order who went into hiding to avoid capture by Death Eaters who were out for those they knew were members of the Order of the Phoenix - the order that worked so hard to bring down the Dark Lord during both of his reigns. In fact she was nearly as powerful as Albus, they were the only two that the Dark Lord ever feared … until Potter came along."

Then the scene returned to normal time and the lid of the coffin slammed shut, the little Hermione still inside with Jasmine. Severus could hear his beloved pounding and screaming from within, it twisted his heart. An upset and angry Natasha looked up at her grandfather. "Why did those boys do that to my mummy?"

"Because her magic had just started to show itself a year before this. It was sporadic and she couldn't control it well before this, but after it was as if she just knew. The boys are muggles, and they thought your mummy was strange." Tom explained. Just as the scene played out he went on explaining. "We showed up a few minutes later. I remember hearing the boys' parents praising them. I was never angrier at my siblings than I was at that moment. We pulled Hermione out of the casket and a few minutes later mum's body turned into ash."

"Tom's sibs blamed that on Hermione and began calling her a demon child. Every time they came around they made a big deal to wear crosses and throw Holy water on her and even made signs with their hands to protect themselves from her." Heather explained as Hermione's childhood passed before his eyes. Severus at last understood what had been the reason for the earlier memories he had gained with the bond.

Tom sighed as he watched. "Hermione never could take the word 'funeral' after that without getting upset. We always said wake or that someone had passed on in front of her."

Severus suddenly understood why his wife broke down as she did. When Corann said funeral … that had been what had created the doubts. Severus had been so wrong … at least he hoped he had been. But, was it too late?

Hermione walked in on them and looked like a shell of the woman she had once been. In fact, she didn't seem to notice that her parents were there. "I'm ready."

"Ready for what, Hermione?" Severus went to pull her into his arms, but she backed away. "For the dissolution ceremony."

He felt his heart stop; his wife wanted a divorce! "Hermione."

"Don't you love me mummy?" Natasha's voice hitched with the tears that filled her eyes.

Hermione's eyes were void of emotion and looked anywhere but at her child and husband. "I'll always love you baby girl. I just hope that your daddy will let me see you now and again."

Natasha broke into inconsolable tears. Tom took control of the situation. "Hermione Elisabeth Marie Snape! Will you look at what is happening to your family because of you simply assuming? I taught you to take in everything before making a decision."

Only then did Hermione really see that her parents were there, her husband was cold and seemed broken, and her baby was sobbing harder than Hermione ever wanted to see. Could she have been wrong? Then a table with a paper appeared before her and her husband. Looking at her hand, Hermione found a quill that was full of ink in it. "What does this mean?"

"You requested a dissolution ceremony. On the paper you set down the rules about contact, money, visitations I might have with our daughter, and anything else that comes to mind." Severus had given up. Again he would be alone. Because he too had assumed the worse.

Hermione dropped the quill in shock. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! "No! I thought you wanted it! You showed up with your parents … that meant …"

Severus had his back to her at this point. He didn't want to see her hand go to the parchment. If he could have his way, he'd be able to tear the document to shreds and tell Hermione that she was his alone. But, that would be the Death Eater he had one time been. "Mother and Father were worried about you and our baby, that was the only reason they were there." He sighed and looked to his child, it wouldn't be fair to her … but this was how life was.

"**I DON'T WANT IT! I WANT MY FAMILY BACK!**" Hermione screamed as tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm sorry … I'm so sorry."

When he turned back around, Severus found that the parchment was gone and his wife was on her knees weeping. Hermione … she was still his beautiful wife! He wasn't alone. Sighing, he pulled her into his arms and felt her melt into his embrace. Once again he opened himself and felt her fear, pain, grief, sorrow, shame.

"I should be the one to apologize. I never knew you had been so traumatized. I had known through the bond that you're your family tormented you, but not why. I should have asked. Truth is we both have hidden a painful secret from one another." Severus held his wife, and made a choice. "Since I know of your secret, I think the same in kind is due you." Looking at his now still daughter, Severus smiled. "Baby girl?"

The room twisted until they were in a dark room, with a violent storm raging outside. A young boy whimpered as in a shadowed corner a woman cried out as she was whipped. A deep voice roared at the child, "I'll give you something to cry about you little spineless weakling! You will give the Dark Lord a servant to be proud of! _Cruico_!"

The boy screamed and whimpered as the curse ripped through his body. The lightening flashed for several moments. Hermione's heart stopped for a moment. It was a very young Severus! A heartbeat later a fist connected with his small face. Tears ran down her face. "That can't be dad!"

"Not the Father you know. My mother was in love with this monster's brother, but had been force to marry this fiend by her father, who too was a Death Eater. Mother told him that she was carrying my sister. It angered him that the child was not a boy, so he beat my mother until my little sister was lost. That was why my nose grew as it has; he broke it that night. I created the potions needed to heal my mother, but it was too late to save my baby sister or fix my nose."

Hermione gasped as she fought to stem the tide of tears that threatened to spill over her face. Natasha looked up at her father. "Daddy what happened to the man who hurt Grammy and you?"

"After he forced me to take the Dark Mark at the age of sixteen, he displeased the Dark Lord and was killed. I think that was the one time I was thankful to the you-know-who. Mother got to marry my former uncle, who I, from the moment her proposed to her on, called my father. But, she was barren because of the attack that cost my sister her life. That is why my parents are so fixed on my happiness. They used muggle means to have my sister Helena and our two younger brothers, a surrogate and my parents genetic structure. That was why they came up with me, Hermione – you and our baby are all that makes me happy now, and Mother wanted to calm you down, while Father wanted to keep me calm."

Hermione smiled as she slid into the arms of her husband. "I love you, and I am so sorry for my acting so childish."

"We both acted foolishly. But the hormones of your pregnancy cause most of it with you. Now do you believe me that your parents are safe?" Severus rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

Natasha got up and went to her parents. "I couldn't make Grampy go to sleep when he was driving, Mummy."

"Thank you, baby girl. You are the best gift I have ever gotten." Hermione picked up her little girl and kissed her cheek.

Natasha sighed and snuggled in with her mother. "Good dream now, Mummy?"

"Of course, Cherub-girl. And it is Mummy's turn to choose." Severus smiled as he rubbed his little girl's back.

"Well then, how about the place my Grammy used to take me when I was a little girl?" Hermione smiled as their daughter giggled.

Suddenly the scene changed yet again. Now it was an open field with big old trees that were perfect for climbing. It was a warm spring day that was dry and sunny, early in the morning. There were birds singing, butterflies fluttering, and a sweet breeze blowing. Natasha squealed and jumped down to run through the high grasses, like Hermione once did herself at that age. The four adults beamed as they followed the little girl. For seemingly hours they all played and laughed. However, when the four adults woke up only an hour had gone by.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Rhiannon was terrified. She had grown to adore this young woman in a short time.

Dylan sat on the edge of the bed. "Daughter …"

"I know now. I'm sorry for how I acted, I was just … it was all too much on me." Hermione tried to explain. But her husband woke and did it better. "A word was said that Hermione has never been able to handle. Adding on her mood swings and hormones, she was only acting naturally."

"What word was it?" Dylan asked.

Rhiannon saw that her daughter-in-law was shaking just perceivably. "Severus can tell us later, when Hermione's is not around. All right dear? So you are not unsettled again?"

"No, I can face this now. It was the word funeral. I had a bad experience at my grandmother's that has always haunted me." Hermione said and then sighed with relief.

Seeing that whatever had happened to her was worse than he could imagine, Dylan decided to let it drop until his new daughter was ready to talk. "Quite. Well you two rest. Adorabelle and I will see about supper for you both and then visit with you in a few days."

"Thanks dad." Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes. She was accepted and they weren't going to disown her.

Dylan nodded and they left, Adorabelle winking and giving the young couple a smile as she closed the door.

Hermione clutched tight to her husband. "Severus …"

"Shh, it is over with. What is important to me is that after I became angry you still want to remain with me. I will love you forever, Hermione Snape." Severus held his wife tighter slightly and was thankful he had not lost her or their baby.

 "Oh, god!" Hermione sobbed.

Fearing that something was wrong, Severus started to get up. "Is it the baby?"

"No, my little sister! She was staying with a friend since it seems the Dark Lord doesn't know or care about Athena. Mom and dad have yet told her about my being a witch, she only knows that I go to a private school most of the year." Hermione sighed. "There is going to be a huge fight over who keeps her now, no doubt. And if my father's family gets her they will turn her against me and mistreat her because she started demonstrating magical abilities a few months ago."

Severus sighed. He was pleased his wife and daughter were fine, but did not want this load on Hermione. There was only one way to end the problem before it got out of control. "I will contact your parents and we will work this out. You and our baby rest for now, and I will come get you two for dinner later."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I feel better. Besides I want to talk about this. I understand why Corann believes I shouldn't be at the funeral, but it will give my family more ammunition against me … I guess us now."

"That is right, us. Whatever you face Hermione, so too will I. If I allow the idea of you going to the  …" Honestly Severus didn't want to see his wife break down again.

Hermione on the other hand sighed. "I can handle the word better now. There will probably be a wake first, then the public funeral, and afterwards will be the burial."

Severus once again was amazed at how strong his beautiful wife was. True to the house she had been sorted into – Gryffindor proud and courageous. "For all of this I want you to allow members of the Order and Aurors to be there."

"Do you think that it will be necessary?"

Severus nodded. Hermione swallowed and agreed. "At least there will be people there I know will be there. Doubt that my family will do more than hurt me with words. As long as you are with me, I will be fine."

"I will be there Hermione."

Hermione as relieved, as was Severus and their friends, the Grangers had already made that most of the planning for the services when Hermione was a little girl and had kept them up to date with each change in their lives – the birth of Athena, Hermione going to school, Athena showing signs of magic, finally the day before Hermione and Severus' wedding. They were able to send Hermione and Athena a note each to calm and give them strength that the Grangers were certain their daughters would need.

The night after the accident, Harry and Remus went to Hermione's Aunt Martha's to collect Athena. Martha was stern faced withered looking and had her hair pulled tightly back from her face. "Yes?"

"Ms. Granger?"

"Yes."

"My name is Harry Potter. I was asked by my friend, Hermione, to come get Athena for her."

Martha's eyes hardened. "The girl does not need to be with some little devil whore. Living with the she-demon has already rubbed off enough. The girl needs to be brought up in a good Christian household. I have full custody and that is how it will remain."

Remus knew that Harry's temper would not last for very long at this rate. "Ms. Granger, Athena's sister has full custody of the girl. As to your opinion of Hermione, you may believe as you will. I know that she is amazing, courageous, and true – no demon. For now, we will be taking Athena with us. This note from Hermione gives us permission to take the child."

"I don't care about any note from that bitch. Athena is going nowhere. Now leave." Martha spat as she tried to slam the door shut, but Harry was not about to fail his friend. He forced the door open and walked in. "We will not leave without Athena. No where is she, or shall my friend and I begin searching every room until we find her?"

"I'm going to call the police! You have no right to be in here!" Martha shouted.

Harry simply smirked. This Martha was just like the Dursleys, a type of person that Harry no longer feared. "Go ahead. Remus, looks like we search the house. I have the upstairs."

Without a word either way, Harry started for the stairs. But, a soft sobbing near a door to his left at the stairs got his attentions. He was beyond angry now. "I think I've found her, Remus."

One unlocking spell later opened the door to find a smaller version of Hermione crying on the top step. Carefully, Harry knelt down so he wouldn't frighten the six-year-old girl anymore than she already was. "Are you Athena?"

The girl looked up and sniffed in fear, until she saw the scar on Harry's forehead. "I know you. You're sissy's friend, Harry Potter."

"That's right. Your sister is on her honeymoon and asked me to come get you. Why are you locked here?"

With a sigh, Athena looked at the step she was sitting on. "I accidentally moved the sugar bowl closer to me at tea."

"How did that land you here?" Harry was shocked. How strict was this aunt of Hermione's?

Blushing and hiding her face away, Harry barely heard the child whisper, "I did it without touching the bowl at all."

Harry suddenly understood and grinned. So, there were two witches in the family. He wondered if Hermione knew about it. "So, you are a witch like your sister."

"My sister is a witch?" Athena gasped with wide eyes. Oops.

Harry shook his head. "She and your parents never told you?" Harry sat the girl on his lap and sighed. "The school your sister and I graduated from was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am a wizard and your sister is a witch, yes. And it would seem that you are starting to come into your own magic."

"Does that mean I'm not a little devil that will go to hell?" Athena seemed so relieved.

Harry was angry. His friend and her sister never deserved this kind of treatment. All of the times he figured that Hermione wouldn't understand what he had lived through. Harry regretted not leaning on her more. "No. It also means you will probably go to Hogwarts too. In fact, how would you like to go early and visit the school? Maybe meet the teachers, the different animals, and the ghosts."

"There are ghosts?" Athena's eye grew wide.

"Yes. There are four houses within the school, and each house has a ghost. Of course there are more than four ghosts, and there are some you should stay away from – especially Peeves, the poltergeist. He can be very mean and his tricks often hurt more than feelings. Hey, I'll even take you flying on my broom if you'd like."

Athena beamed. "Yay! I can see sissy and my new bubby too! Will we ride the train?"

Harry knew all too well how enjoyable the train ride was. "We got here by apparating –magic – but I think we will owl the Headmaster and see if we can take the train home, wouldn't hurt to ask after all."

"Owl?"

Harry smiled. "Well, that is how the Wizarding community send messages back and forth. Like the Post. And my owl Hedwig is fast, so it shouldn't be more than an hour before we get an answer back."

Athena squealed with joy and hugged Harry tight. He could see that this kid was going to be fun. Then who walked in with Remus but the Headmaster himself. "Ah, Harry. Good, I see that you have found Ms. Granger."

Athena snuggled closer to Harry in fear. "It's okay kiddo. Athena this is my dear friend, Remus Lupin-Black. He teaches the Defence Against the Dark Arts class at Hogwarts. And this gentleman is the school Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Yes sir, this is Athena Granger."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Granger." Remus smiled from the doorway.

Albus knelt near the pair. "A very nice pleasure, I assure you. Did I hear something about the Hogwarts Express?"

Athena took a breath and fought her fear. Harry smirked at the idea that this kids would make a perfect Gryffindor. "Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore. I asked Harry if we could ride the train, and he said that he would owl you."

"I see. Well, seeing as the train has recently had improvements added and needs to be tested, I think a ride to Hogsmeade would not be hard to arrange." Albus smiled as his eyes twinkled merrily.

Athena again squealed and giggled. Remus smiled, wishing that he and Sirius had been given the chance to have children. But at least now he was the man's husband. That alone meant so much to the lonely werewolf. He felt that his mate was close and felt such pride in the moment – pride in him and in Harry. In fact Remus was nearly sure that he could feel the embrace Padfoot was giving him. It felt so good and yet brought him such pain and grief as well. It would take time to accept the way their marriage was. At least they were married.

After altering Martha Granger's memories so that she eagerly gave them Athena, the men and girl headed for King's Cross Station. Athena was beaming as she held tight on Harry's hand. Then she saw how lonely Harry's other friend looked. After a moment she let go of Harry's hand and timidly slid her hand into Remus'. Harry winked with a sneaky smile on his face when Athena looked back at him. The older man had a brighter twinkle in his eyes as he too smiled at the sight. After a beat Remus noticed the small hand in his own.

By then they were at the barrier. First Dumbledore calmly walked through. Harry just smiled at the shocked expression on Athena's face. "This is so Muggles, people who are not really magical, can't get to the platform. I'll show you how."

Harry then ran through the seemingly solid wall. Athena whimpered and looked at the tall man beside her with tears in her eyes. "Are you going to leave me here too?"

"No. I'll wait until you go through and then follow. All you do is run through the wall between platforms nine and ten and not stop running until you make it to the platform on the other side of the barrier." Remus saw that the girl was still worried and scared. He knelt down and brushed away a tear. "Tell you what. How about we go through the barrier together?"

Athena swallowed. "I can't run fast."

"Well, I could carry you. Unless you want to go through alone." Remus softly explained.

"Will it hurt?"

Remus smiled at the innocence that looked up at him with fear and awe. "No. To me it feels like the nice tingling feeling when my arm falls asleep and wakes up, without the pain that is."

Without another word, Athena tightly wrapped her arms around the man's neck. Remus hugged the girl a moment. He felt the smirk and chuckle Sirius was giving. "Ready?"

Once Athena nodded, Remus took off so that she couldn't change her mind. Once they were through, Harry and Albus too were wearing smiles. Athena giggled. "That did tickle! Can we do it again, Uncle Remus?"

Remus was stunned while Sirius joined with Albus and Harry's laughter. "I thought you wanted to ride the Express?"

Athena's eye lit up. "Yes!"

Remus joined in the calmer chuckles as he twisted the young girl so she could see the train. Athena's eye opened with shock. Steam as pouring out of the waiting train that was a beautiful red, shiny and looked so new. There were many cars, an engine, and it was longer than the girl had ever imagined. "Wow."

Harry smiled. "I remember a time that I felt the same way."

They got into Harry, Ron, and Hermione's usual compartment. Athena sat in Remus' lap so that she could look out the window. Harry sat across from them in his usual seat. Albus sat beside Harry. As the train started up, Athena beamed and giggled. For a time everything had the little girl's wonder.

Just as her stomach grumbled, the witch who pushed the sweets trolley showed up. Harry of course found this to be perfect timing. He was out to spoil this girl rotten – perfect practice for when Hermione and Severus' daughter came into the world. "A bit of everything sounds about right, mame. After all, Athena should try everything at least once."

As the treats and drinks were bought, Remus could feel his husband's smirk and sense his eyebrows wiggling. Then he heard the man say, "and go more than twice with what she likes – eh, Moony?"

He wasn't as lonely now that Padfoot was still with him, linked by vows he would never risk breaking. Remus himself ate little, and only because of his husband's nagging about keeping healthy for him. He was pleased at how Athena went for everything with the same thrill her sister showed in his classes.

After an hour, the girl was laying in the seat, using Remus' case as a pillow. Harry was lost in his own thoughts. Albus was happily sucking on a sherbet lemon. Now that things were peaceful, Remus dosed off to his dreams.

In his dreams he woke in a practically empty compartment – it was only he and Sirius. The other man beamed at him, looking healthy and happy. "So, you finally decided to dose off?"

"Dose off? Sirius?" Remus wasn't sure about what was going on.

Sirius patted the space on the seat beside him, and Remus dutifully switched seats to snuggle close to his husband. "Our spirits are linked by our vows, Moony. And the only place the spirit is free in life is …"

"Dreams! Then we did have our honeymoon night?" Remus looked up into the brown eyes that had him from the first moment on.

Those eyes twinkled and sparkled with mirth, glee, joy, and peace. "Yep, just like we will have a long time together each night you slip into your dreams. I'd ravish you now if I could, but it does affect your physical body. Don't want everyone knowing what we're up to, now do we love?"

Remus shook his head and gained more comfort as he rested his head in the crook of his mate's neck. That spicy earthy scent he loved so much wrapped around him and filled him with warmth and a new strength the werewolf had not felt in many years. "Since the full moon's coming soon, I have to get you ready. By resting your body from the nightmares that James, Lily, and I all are upset you didn't confide with us, you are able to let your strength come back."

"Thanks Padfoot. Merlin, you smell so good!" Remus couldn't help it. His senses were acute due to his disease, and with Padfoot holding him tight he couldn't not smell the man, or his obvious arousal. Besides, this close to the full moon always put Remus into heat – that had been one of the reasons for the monthly trips to the Shrieking Shack.

This was not apparent to most, but Padfoot was able to feel and smell it. In fact he could nearly taste it. "Not now, Moony. But you had better put up a silencing charm tonight when you get ready for bed. Because I intend to fully ravish your body the moment we are alone."

Remus let the wolf within him emerge, and Moony got that feral smirk that only Sirius brought out. The smirk that said each was fully taken by the other. "Promise or are you only teasing, Padfoot?"

"Hello dark beauty. And consider that to be a warning rather than a promise. While you are at it put on a few locking spells – the ones we used that first month we were together. I don't want anyone pulling you out of sleep while we are playing."

Both sides of Remus smirked with a twinkle in their eyes. After all, he remembered how wild the two of them had been that first month after they not only admitted how they felt, but also acted on those feelings. How wild and free both side of Remus felt each time he snuck away with Padfoot.

But a whistle blew, and inside Remus knew what it meant. "So little time. Until tonight, my husband?"

Sirius kissed Remus deeply. When they pulled apart, both had a deep dark hunger in their eyes. "I'll be waiting."

After a short nap, Hermione woke to find that she was alone. What could Severus be up to? She slid on her robe and went out into the hall. There was a light coming from under the library's closed door. "Guess I don't have to ask where my husband is."

In a few moments she softly knocked on the door and was pleased to hear Severus on the other side beaconing the visitor in. "Hermione? Love you should be resting. Tomorrow's the wake."

"So should you. I woke up and was wondering what you are up to." She was even more curious that she saw what was on his desk.

There were papers strewn everywhere, and poor Severus looked completely frazzled. He stretched and sighed deeply. "I decided to take your parents' example to heart and go over my will and other final arrangements to be sure that you and our daughter will be cared for if something were to happen to me. I forgot how much I dislike this."

Hermione sat down and smiled at him. Always making a backup plan. She guessed that it was left over from his being a spy for so very long. "I'll help. I'm not really tired, and I think it would be an idea if I got my affairs in order too – just in case."

"It is only in case love. 'Pray for the best, but prepare for the worse' father always told me. It has saved my life more than once." Severus indicated the comfortable couch, and Hermione nodded and went to wait on him.

Originally all of that Severus owned was to go into a trust for his nieces and nephews. Hermione was shocked by how much Severus had brought to their marriage. "Maybe you should have gotten me to sign a pre-nuptial agreement?"

"What for?"

Hermione squirmed a little. She felt so worthless now that she knew how much her husband had. Compared to her, Hermione barely had anything at all. "I have considerably less than you."

Severus shook his head and smiled. "Love that is no longer so. All I have is yours as well. I know that you have not married me for my wealth, just I married you for reasons other than money or status."

It helped a bit, and Hermione was able to just smile. They started out by deciding on their wakes, funerals, and burials. That was a challenge with their different pasts. Next came their wills. "Severus, we've never talked about it. I was wondering if you want more children after we have this one."

He smiled at how careful his wife was with their unborn daughter. He believed that holding back a baby's name until its naming ceremony was mere superstition, yet he wasn't going to test that theory with his daughter. "I grew up alone until my sister and brother came, it was lonely much of the time and I received so much from having them in my life. I would like more children if we are that blessed."

"I always felt a loss for being an only child most of my life myself. So it looks like at least two or three?" Hermione liked planning out their futures like this. But what mattered the most was he was really asking her opinions on aspects rather than just planning everything for her. This showed Hermione that Severus truly loved her.

They revoked all of their previous wills and codicils (thought this was only for Severus, seeing as Hermione had never before felt the need to set her private life in order). Severus insisted that they set that if a second marriage came after the death of either of them that all of the estate be set for the children only. Hermione completely agreed – jealous that any other woman would take over after her, until Severus explained that he had his one wife and would never again marry of his own free will. Hermione agreed to that and felt the same. Then they planned out what would happen if they were to die within 45 days of one another. A no contest clause was put in place, in case someone decided to get greedy and tried to grab more than his or her allotted amount.

The house they were now living in and planned to spend much of their future life together in would be held for their daughter as a trust to never leave the family, as were the house elves. Hermione quickly learned that all of the house elves her husband's family owned were rescued from Death Eaters who were worse than Lucius Malfoy. It made her feel better. But when she found out that Dobby could have been claimed by anyone once Harry freed him, it scared her out of her ideas of free the house elves. She apologized to the elves from the school, but told them that even if they had clothes that this was to be considered their home and family to serve as long as they wished. All of them broke down into tears, but none nearly as loud as Dobby. It seemed that he had nearly been taken on his trip to the village market that day. Hermione's words had now protected him for as long as she felt so. Severus only smiled at his love. Albus and then a friend from the Order were named as Property guardians.

Right then they only had one daughter. That made things a little easier. In the end this was how it read. Harry and Ron were named as their daughter's Godfathers in that order, so both were also named the girl's personal guardians as well as Hermione's sister's – if the girl was still a minor at the time and in Hermione and Severus' care. Albus and then Arthur were named the executors of their estates. It was set so that if one died the now combined estate would go to the surviving spouse. Yet, if they both were to die within one year of one another, their estate would default into a trust for their daughter to be managed by the Godparents as trustees until she turned eighteen AND had graduated from compulsory school. There was a trust set for her to go on to university, a trust for her to live on after the first trust came due to when she turned forty, and finally a trust for one major life altering celebration (wedding, graduation, ect.).

After that their nieces, nephews, Severus' siblings, and Hermione's sister were given trusts as well. A trust was set aside for death taxes and any outstanding debts either or both of the pair ended their lives with. Their familiars were given to Albus or Minerva, followed by Hagrid, unless their daughter said otherwise. Their funeral arrangements were added to their wills. Then Severus called for Kingsley Shackelbolt and Arthur Weasley to come to the house.

Ron too came to visit a bit as the couple went over their wills. It left the young man uneasy that they were talking about this the day before Hermione's parents' wake, but he understood in the long run. Then he felt honored for being chosen to help take care of the little girl all loved so much. They stayed for a late dinner, and then left after Kingsley and Arthur signed the paper work. Severus packed it all up and turned to find his young wife dosing on their couch. It had been much to ask of her, but he knew that this was all better finished now than worried about later.

He settled Hermione in their bed, and then changed before sliding into the bed with her. Now his mind was at peace that his family was taken care of.

The next day Severus wore a dark muggle dress suit, while Hermione wore a black church dress. Walking up to Hogwarts, the pair were already tired. That is until a small girl squealed. "Sissy!"

"Athena! Merlin, I was worried sick about you!" Hermione knelt down and pulled the girl into her arms. Athena too was wearing a black church dress, but was beaming. "Uncle Harry said that mummy and daddy aren't dead, sissy. They were put in hiding to keep them safe from bad people – like hide and seek! But we have to pretend to be sad so just remember its lonely without them here."

Severus barely heard the youngster's mutterings, but couldn't hide his chuckles at it. That was when Athena really took him in. To make it easier, Severus too knelt by the girl. Athena left her sister's arms and stood before him. "Are you sissy's new husband?"

Severus nodded. "And you must be wise little Athena."

Athena blushed very much like her sister as they both grinned. Then the girl clutched his neck tight. Hermione smiled sadly. Yes, she wished her parents were there. They helped her deal with their family every time. Now she had to protect her sister. At least she wasn't alone – and never would be again if she suspected right. But then Athena made both she and Severus laugh. "Sissy should have married you sooner, you give good hugs."

That brought laughs out of everyone who walked up to the trio. Harry helped Hermione stand before giving her a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but the sooner we get through this the better I'll feel."

Minerva walked over and hugged her favorite student close. "It will all be over soon, you'll see."

Severus stood, picking his newest sister up in the process. "We had better all go."

"Quite so, Severus. The Order members are already waiting for us and I see the Ministry Aurors are here." Albus spoke quickly as six people – two women and four men – Hermione and Harry did not know walked up, but with the glared in Severus' eyes he knew them all well.

"Why are Hampter and Gnobs doing here, Albus?"

One of the men smirked. "The Minister's direct order, Snape. After all just because the batty nut job and the boy who lived to cry dark wizard think you changed doesn't mean those in power do. Rats don't change their fur."

"Albus, I don't want him there. Dealing with my family is bad enough. But, having to watch out for the family I know loves me and my sister is too much. I don't need the added stress right now." Hermione laid down the law.

Then came Fudge's annoying voice. "Well you will have to deal with it Mrs. Snape. You have no say in who I send. It is all here, or none."

Harry was the one to speak up now. "You know Hermione is having a baby, and you know what stress will do to her and the baby. Now this is my Goddaughter she's carrying, and we don't need those who will disrespect a honored teacher, spy, and a friend of mine while placing one of my best friend and Goddaughter in danger! In short Minister, you and your people are not needed!"

Athena smiled and applauded. That brought Harry back to reality. What was the Professor going to say?

"I agree with Harry that what security measure have been enacted shall be enough. It seems that every member of the Order have volunteered to stand watch the next two days." Albus calmly said as his eyes twinkled brilliantly.

Severus then caught Harry's wary eyes and smiled. "As do I, Headmaster. We all should be leaving now."

With that the group left a speechless Minister and his people at the now closed and locked gates of Hogwarts.

Hermione as relieved when they portkeyed near the church. It seemed that Harry had introduced Athena to the Wizarding World so she wasn't scared or curious at all. When the group made it up to the church doors, her relief was replaced with grief.

Severus saw a man arguing with what appeared to be part of the clergy. Athena, who he was still carrying in his arm, groaned. "That's Uncle Ryan. He's really mean and bossy."

"Athena, what did mum tell you about that?" Hermione was already on a short fuse after dealing with Fudge.

"Have nothing nice to say stay quiet."

"It will be hard, but for now we have to deal with him and the rest. Need you to stay in control, we both know how mean they all can be." Hermione soothed as she tucked a tendril of hair behind the girl's ear.

Hearing Hermione and Athena talking gave the man Ryan was complaining to a look of relief and joy as he walked up to the group. "Hermione, it has been a very long time since I last saw you. You are glowing despite the situation."

"I'm having a baby, so that is helping a bit." Hermione chuckled with tears in her eyes. This was turning out to be harder than she first prepared herself for. "Reverend Daleson, this is my husband, Severus Snape."

"A pleasure, sir. Hermione often told me of you when she and her mother would visit in summer. Just wish this meeting was under a less forlorn situation."

Severus took the man's offered hand and shook it. "Agreed Reverend."

Hermione then introduced Harry. "Reverend, this is one of my two best friends, Harry Potter."

"Yes, the savior of the Wizarding world. I met the Weasleys earlier, and they spoke glowing of you and Hermione." Seeing the stunned looks on all but Athena and Hermione's faces, the pastor clarified. "My cousin and I are wizarding folk. I went to school in America, while my cousin went to school here. I think it was Hogwarts."

Albus' eye lit up a bit. "Ah yes, Miss. Harmony Kedan. How is she?"

"Very well, thank you. I know she is in the church today, somewhere. But, I believe she will come up to you eventually." Reverend Daleson smiled sadly.

"Well Reverend, I suspect that you have at least heard of Professors Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall." Hermione chuckled softly.

"Yes, the school Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress – along with my cousin's Head of House."

That surprised Harry. "Your cousin was a Gryffindor too?"

"Yes. She is getting her teaching certificate right now. But refuses to not be here to support a fellow Gryffindor."

Ryan stormed up with eye glowing with rage. "What are you doing here she-devil?"

"I suggest that you start to speak to my wife with more respect sir, or you will find you will **_severely_** regret your choice otherwise." Severus spat with no uncertainties that he hated this man.

"Devil's whore found a mate in devil's ground?" Ryan sneered.

Reverend Daleson had enough of it. "Mr. Granger, if I hear one more slur against your niece I will excommunicate you!"

That shushed Ryan in a heartbeat, but he slinked off to inform the family that the black sheep had arrived. The Weasleys came out at this point. To Hermione's surprise, Percy was with them. Mrs. Weasley took Hermione into her arms. "We're so sorry, my dear."

"Thank you. I'm surprised by how many people are here."

Molly Weasley smiled at that and whispered in Hermione's ear. "With all you and Severus did during the war, I would expect nothing less."

Ron then hugged her. "How ya feeling, 'Mione?"

"Tired, but that's to be expected. Percy came home?"

Ron beamed a little. "Yeah. He overheard Fudge and Malfoy Sr. arguing back and forth. Finally realized that not all wizards do their jobs for the challenge or to do right in the world."

Hermione purposely walked over and hugged the Weasley brother. "Welcome back Percy."

"Good to be wanted back, Mrs. Snape. How's married life?"

"Better than my dreams, until this. Are you and the others in the loop?" Hermione didn't want to risk anything.

Percy obviously saw this. "Yes, just grateful your husband kept his word I understand."

After that she introduced the family to her sister. Athena felt it was like getting another family added onto her own. Severus smirked, thinking how the child would react to his family. At that moment they all came out.

"Good to see all of you made it safe. I thought that you were to have an escort, Severus?" Dylan pointed out.

Rhiannon sighed expressively. "Really Dylan. How are you feeling Hermione?"

"Tired, but that's to be expected. We would have had an escort if Fudge was half the Minister he wants people to believe." Hermione growled. She had nearly forgot the disrespect that slimy git paid herself and her husband.

Dylan pointedly looked to his son for an answer. Once Severus was through explaining what had happened, even Percy was seeing red. Hermione took control at that moment. "We had better get inside. My family's going to be pain enough as is, I'd rather not give them any verbal weapons to hurt me or Athena with."

Everyone agreed. Harry and Remus sat with Hermione, Athena, and Severus near the front of the church. Athena sat between her friend, Remus, and Severus. Remus could see that this was, in a way, closure for Harry as well. The young man had never learned to say goodbye to what he didn't remember really having. He and Sirius agreed the night before that it was time that Harry went to see where his parents' remains had been laid to rest.

Throughout the service, Hermione was holding her husband's hand tight. If it had not been for his taking that old advice of preparing for the worse her parents really would have been laying in the closed coffins. Her face was sober and impassive, but inside she was thanking God for the wonderful man she had beside her. Afterwards everyone was informed that it was requested by the family that Hermione and Athena not go to the family gathering. It was in insult to those in the Wizarding community. No doubt the services were to be in all of the papers, but Hermione had expected it and didn't care.

She and all who were of the Wizarding world went to Hogwarts for the gathering instead. She quickly hated the way people walked on eggshells around her. It got her so upset that she fainted into her husband's arms. Athena agreed to stay with Remus while Severus carried Hermione to their rooms in the school.

It was strange being home again so soon. As he rested his wife on their bed, Severus sighed. This was all too much. He decided that if there would be another gathering the next day after the funeral, he would ask forgiveness that he and Hermione skip it. She needed to rest, not be made more upset than all of this was doing to her.

That night Remus tucked Athena in bed in the Gryffindor guest suite. "Why can't I sleep with sissy?"

"Because she is already out of it, and it was safer to bring you here. Too many reporters want to talk to your sister, but will hound you if given the chance instead." Remus calmly explained.

Athena sighed. "Uncle Harry told me about a mean one who wrote bad things about sissy. The lady could turn into a bug! Do you think she could get in here? I don't like bugs."

Remus smiled, lifting years from his face. "No, Ms. Skeeter will not get in here ever. There are spells and wards up just for you. This way you can say whatever you like in here."

"Good! Are mummy and daddy really okay?"

He knew that this was coming. He had sensed it on her all day – the fear. "They are fine. Severus had friends watching over them. When the car was attacked, they pulled your parents out and put them in a safe place. Is there anything you do when you get ready for bed?"

Athena nodded. "That's why I wanted to sleep with sissy. Someone tells me stories until I go to sleep. Not from books, but from memory. Could you tell me one?"

Remus nodded. "I will tell you about the day that Harry Potter created a patronus."

It and several stories passed before the girl slipped into dreams. Inside Remus felt the pride and adoration held by his husband at the sight. '_You're a natural, Moony._'

'_If only. Waiting on me?_'

'_Of course. Here comes Severus and Hermione._'

On cue the couple quietly slid into the room. "Hey. Did she behave?"

"Of course, Hermione. Took several stories, but she understood you need your sleep." Remus explained. "She also asked for the truth about your two's parents, which I gave her."

"Thank you Professor …"

Remus smiled and shook his head. "Hermione, it is Remus. After all, I'm not a teacher anymore and you are not my student now."

"Hard habit to break, Remus. Thank you for helping with her. Athena is unusually quick witted and strong, until she is on her own. Too much like me, I'm afraid. She'll be a Gryffindor yet, wait and see." Hermione said wistfully. She softly gave her sister a kiss, and tucked her in a little – seeing as Remus had done better than a father's job at it (compliment people!).

The funeral was nearly as bad as the wake, only less people from the Wizarding World. Only those Hermione actually knew were there, close to her. As always, her husband was at her right side. On her left was Kingsley Shackelbolt.

During her eulogy, her birth family pointedly ignored her. But Hermione looked to the wizarding family she had gained and let her heart pour out. Especially when she read the poem, that went to her sister especially.

"Do not stand at my grave and forever weep.  
I am not there; I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain.  
I am the gentle autumn's rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and forever cry.  
I am not there.

I did not die."

There was not a dry eye in the church, outside of all but one Granger.

* * *

"I Did Not Die" by: Melinda Sue Pacho


	8. The Difference Between Family and Relati...

Cause and Effect

Chapter Nine:

The Difference Between Family and Relatives

Hermione and Severus were drawn closer by the funeral. It was a twist that made them come out of the dream all newlyweds live through during the honeymoon period, when the world consisted of only them and nothing ill could happen. They took that look at what they together now had, planed out for the worse that could come, dealt with their worse fears about their relationship, and faced that the world was not always fair.

One last trial was before the couple when it came to Hermione's family, the reading of Hermione's parents' wills. For some odd reason, Harry and Ron too were requested to be at the reading. Walking up to the attorney's office, Severus felt his wife panicked squeeze on his hand. "Hermione, we could just go home."

"No, everyone in the will has to be here. Mom and Dad put you three in their wills just before they came to our wedding, so you guys and I all have to be here. I'm just not looking forward to dealing with my family." Hermione tried hard to calm down for her unborn daughter's sake.

Severus stopped and turned his wife to face him. "Those people stopped being your family long ago, Hermione. Our daughter, our friends, my family, and I are your family now. Those fools are nothing but relatives … at least that is what I want for you."

"Professor Snape is right Hermione. You are the first sister I ever had. Nothing will change that you are family to me in my eyes." Harry vowed as he rested a hand on his dearest friend's shoulder.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. You know my family are all crazy about you. And I don't want to ever find out what life would have been like if you hadn't made us the Golden Trio, sis."

Hermione beamed and rested in Severus' arms. She loved the feeling of his strong arms around her and the familiar warmth in her belly that she knew was their little girl. "Thanks guys for reminding me why you two are so important to me. And I thank you for reminding me why I am thankful you are my husband, Severus. You do anything to protect me and ours."

"And I always will, Mrs. Snape."

The Granger clan as always sneered as Hermione, her brother/friends, and her new husband walked into the room. Thankfully her father's old friend and family solicitor, Orin Justin, still treated her as if she was the same book smart, clever kid that left for Hogwarts years before. Orin had been over for breakfast with the family when that fateful letter arrived, so he knew all about Hermione being a witch. He hugged her and rubbed her back as he sighed. "Well, little 'Mione is all grown up now. I do feel old noticing that. So, who are these gentlemen?"

"Hi, Orin. This is my husband, Severus, and my best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasely. Sev, Harry, Ron, this is dad's old friend, Orin." Hermione smiled as the men shook hands.

"I remember Tom and Heather speaking the world of you, Professor Snape, when they were last in here. Now I see they were right when they said you are the best man for their daughter. Harry, Tom and Heather told me all about you. Glad to know you had such an influence on Hermione. Otherwise she would have remained a shy bookworm. You too Ron; Heather went on and on about you and your family."

Kimberly sneered at the three. "Husband and friends or not, they aren't family. That means they don't stay. Your mummy and daddy aren't here to give you your way any more little she-devil."

Hermione turned and threw a glare that made Severus not only proud, but also grateful that he was not on the receiving end of it. "Severus, his family, and our friends are my family, Kimberly Granger. The lot of you happen to be nothing more to me than relatives. A fact my dear husband and friends all reminded me. Severus, Harry, and Ron too are in the will, and therefore have every right to be here."

Dennis Granger stood and nearly stood face to face with Hermione, until Severus stepped in front of his wife. Dennis didn't think much of it, and threatened with his fist. "The will hasn't been changed since you little demon tramp of a sister was born. Oh, and we know she's a freak like you. We'll get her straightened out. One demon is enough shame for this family."

"Hermione and her sister are not freaks and the only shame in the family I see are sitting on that side of the room." Harry spat as he pointed at the Granger clan.

Ron glared nearly as hotly as Hermione. "Can't understand why the lot of them are here anyway."

"We are family unlike you. Probably a freak like her." Kimberly sneered.

"My wife, her friends, and my sister-in-law are not demons or freaks, Granger. And Potter is correct it would seem. The only shame I see is that my wife has to ever admit being kin to beasts like you." Severus' sneer and stance told Dennis to back down. The man was one to start fights, not carry them to their conclusions.

Orin nodded and grinned. "Severus, Harry, and Ron are mentioned in all three wills. The day before Hermione graduated from her private school, Tom and Heather came in and told me about Hermione's upcoming wedding. They decided the time had come to update their wills. Now, everyone will be seated and hold their growls, cut-downs, arguments, and other disruptive actions until after I am finished reading the will. Or would some like to relinquish any provisions to the next mentioned beneficiary by making me throw them out?"

Severus sat between the Grangers and Hermione, showing them that they would never again harm his wife. Harry leaned against the wall with Ron, ready to pounce on any who would dare threaten their friend or goddaughter. Those horrid memories still made the men's blood boil. The lot of stupid muggles had no right to be in the room as far as they were concerned. Tom and Heather had to have had their reasons for including the beasts, but Severus couldn't for his life deduce what those reasons were. It took Hermione's hand on his own to calm Severus down visibly as Orin began to read. Harry and Ron remained still but never stopped glaring at those who had ever hurt their dear adopted sister.

**_I, Thomas Michael Granger and Heather Katherine Lewis-Granger, being of sound mind and body do hereby declare this to be our contingency last will and testament. This shall only be read if we die simultaneously, or under such circumstances as to tender it difficult or impossible to determine by clear and convincing evidence who predeceased the other._**

****

**_In the case the above does occur, we revoke all wills and codicils we both have previously made in favor of this. However, if any beneficiary under this will in any manner, directly of indirectly, contests or attacks this will, any of its provisions, or either of our daughters, from the moment this provision is read on, any property, share or interest in our estates that is given to the contesting beneficiary under this will is revoked and shall be disposed of in the same manner provided herein as if that contesting beneficiary had predeceased us without issue. All primary, alternate and residuary beneficiaries named in this will are required to survive us by forty-five days as a condition of receiving any gifts under the terms of this will._**

Severus fought hard against the smirk that wanted to spread over his face at that. His in-laws knew that would be a hard – or even impossible in some cases – provision for their family to abide by, except for himself and Hermione that is.

Dirty looks were given, but none said a word. Orin too was visibly fighting his own smirk as he took a drink from his glass of water and continued on about how he was the executor of the will and what. Then came a surprise.

**_First due to a traumatizing incident that they praised their children for doing at the funeral of Jasmine Firefox-Granger, the following people are disinherited and receive nothing from our estates. Ryan Granger and his children, Kimberly Granger and her two eldest sons, Dennis Granger and his daughter._**

The looks on the faces of the mentioned muggles were priceless. Before they could say a word, Orin held up his hand and glared. "I said after I am finished reading the will."

Hermione's face held a look of wonder and surprise. Obviously she never knew how angry with his family her father had been.

**_If at our deaths any of our children are minors and a personal guardian is needed, we nominate Hermione Granger-Snape and Severus Snape as guardian of the person(s) of our minor children. If they cannot serve as guardian, we then nominate Mr. Harry Potter as guardian – followed if needed by Mr. Ronald Weasley. We direct that no bond be required of any personal guardian._**

****

**_We believe it is in the best interests of our children for Hermione Granger-Snape and Severus Snape to be their personal guardian because Hermione is the eldest of our children and remembers well how we raised her. She will bring up her siblings with the same love, acceptance, and hope as she was. Severus, as our new son and Hermione's husband, has been through much and sacrificed equally and maybe more so. We are proud to call him our son and know that by the type of man he is that he will help Hermione not only continue to shine and stand up for herself once we are gone, but help instill all we see in him into our children as well._**

****

**_We believe it is in the best interests of our children for Harry Potter to be their personal guardian because Harry is a young man who has suffered through much in his short life from what our daughter has told us, and still finds a way to remain good and strive to do what is right. He can provide for them in ways other than simply financially that no other could._**

****

**_We believe it is in the best interests of our children for Ronald Weasley to be their personal guardian because he is stubborn and raising any Granger child takes that. He also comes from a big family who can help him and give more support and knowledge than any one person alone could. Even with past mistakes known, he is a loyal and forgiving young man who has changed since we first met him into a man who is very different from that boy of long ago._**

Ron blushed at that. He had forced himself the last time Harry's name was sneered to trust and stick with his friend. That paid off when once again Harry had been cleared of being a Death Eater in their sixth year. He was also the first to stand up for Hermione and Snape the day the paper arrived. One of the then first years spat they had a whore in the Gryffindor Lion Pride. Ron stood up and told the brat that unless he wanted to remain a guest of the hospital wing for the remainder of the school year that he had better learn that not everything was as it was written by Skeeter. The rest of Gryffindor had applauded and cheered Ron – including Harry. Neither young man had told that to Hermione, and had agreed to keep the house united in her eyes for as long as they could by never telling her.

After that the Grangers home was willed in trust for Athena to be hers at twenty, or to Martha if the girl would die in the time limit allotted. The vacation home in Florida that the family went to some summers went, to Hermione's aunt Gertrude or to Ron and his family (who were represented by him according to the will). The cottage in Italy Tom had recently bought as a surprise for his wife went, to Darlene or to Harry.

The money was in two trusts for each girl to be opened to them at twenty or after they were married – otherwise guarded by their guardian – or broken up evenly among all relatives not disowned. The business they requested to be kept open for the sake of the employees. It would be run by Lydia, or by Harry and Ron.

In the end the Granger family that remained received little gifts of petty cash that each only totaled at most a hundred pounds. And that would all go to Hermione and Severus, Ron, Harry, or Athena, if they contested it. Hermione was shocked by how much she indeed have to her name – once she really did lose her parents that was.

"This is bull shit!" Dennis growled and started to go after Hermione, but Harry and Ron were too quick for him thanks to the years of Quidditch training. Severus had expected the reaction of the young men and simply allowed them to do as they would while he comforted his wife and unborn daughter.

"No it is not, Dennis. Be grateful you had nothing, because you just lost it." Orin spat after he slammed his fist on the desk.

The others glared at the four who to them were outsiders. Kimberly, who had only received five pounds, tried to spit on Hermione but Ron (ever the Keeper) moved too quick and blocked the clear shot. "You had better swallow that."

"I count that as an attack on Hermione, so you lose your fiver to Harry, Kim. Any others?" Orin glared.

Martha got up and sniffed. "The pair are whore freaks. That man has to be twice the girl's age. Probibly had her in his bed until those irresponsible parents caught them and made him marry her."

"And Martha lost the house she would have received if Athena hadn't survived to Ron." Orin wrote it all down.

Ryan started for Orin, but Harry came through again. "You can't mean that, asshole! We are his family and it should go to us. That little tramp will probably be in the bed of every old man in that freak school unless she is raised by a proper Christian family."

"I suggest you all get out of my office before you find yourselves with the nothing that Tom and Heather fully expected the lot of you would be taking." Orin warned and the group left in a huff.

He shook his head tiredly. "They will take the will to court, but will get nothing for it. For now, I suggest that you all go rest. The worse is over and now is the time to heal."

Hermione was shaken, but grateful for the support system she had. "I will Orin. You'll take care of the Muggle World details for us?"

"Of course. Your parents told me about the baby too. I just didn't want to say anything in front of those yahoos. To be honest I know the entire story, and I think you are both very brave for what you have taken on and have came through." Orin admitted.

Hermione looked up at Severus, who nodded and placed every possible charm and spell to keep what was next said between the group of them. They explained what happened the night the car was found, about the baby's power, Natasha timidly said hello to the strange man, and plans were drawn up for Harry and Hermione's Muggle wills to be written out.

Remus and Harry agreed to take care of Athena while Hermione and Severus finished their summer honeymoon. At first the girl was shy, until she really got to know the Headmaster. Then the girl was running around visiting people and exploring the castle. The moving stairs were her favorite inside. But outside she was torn between the amazing animals she discovered with Hagrid and broomstick rides with her bubby Harry.

Much of the time that it rained she was in the library, just like her big sister. She read about everything taught in Hogwarts, the history of the castle and the Wizarding World in general, and about things little girls her age knew. She found that some girls were allowed practice wands if constantly surrounded by magic and had family to watch over them. Based on her new living arrangement, she asked for one.

It was Harry who brought the request to the couple a week after they had left for what was supposed to be their time alone. It seemed reasonable enough a request, and Athena would be most likely ahead of the other students in her year. But that first wand was an important one. Nothing could take the place of that. Severus assured his wife that her parents wanted her to make the choice herself. Hermione reluctantly agreed, but demanded to be there.

The next day, Athena had her first trip to Diagon Alley walking between her brother and sister. Given Hermione's condition, Severus went with Athena to the vault he had set aside for her as a gift for school – saying this had to do with school so the girl had every right to the gift. Harry and Ron stood guard over their friend at the ice cream shop they always went to the day they'd meet to buy their school supplies.

That was when it hit them. The coming year they would not be students of Hogwarts. Hermione did get the distance learning from the Wizarding University of London. She wanted to study transfiguration and potions.

Harry predictably was studying Defense Against the Dark Arts. He had changed his mind after the second year of being the lead student teacher of the DA club. The pleasure he got from seeing the students succeed was something he liked better than the sound of being an Auror, plus he realized that had been the path he was simply expect to take. After much soul searching, he knew that it had only been when fighting Voldemort that he wanted to be an Auror for a living. After surviving the last battle barely, he knew that wasn't the way he wanted to live.

Ron wanted to be one of the law makers who made a difference, so he was going to study extra for a higher Ministry position than Percy had been contented to take. He did confided to his friends that he was grateful that it did not take any potions classes to get the degree he was going for. The other two chuckled at it, but knew Ron didn't really like the class – and not only because of his past teacher. Harry was only taking advanced potions so he could see how he could make the class seem more needed and useful – whispering to his friends that he wanted to make Snape's job easier and get the students more interested in the class.

Then an event none of them would soon forget happened. Harry Potter winced. Just barely, and not to where one outside of a few would notice. However, his two best friends were members of the minority and knew full well that Harry Potter only winced like that for one reason alone. His scar hurt. In fact, it was burning. Then it suddenly stopped as if the pain had been forcibly wrenched from his forehead. Only one reason would his scar hurt – Lord Voldemort was near.

"Harry." Ron whispered, trying to not let his fear show or be heard.

Hermione on the other hand knew that they were in the wrong place at the wrong time to discuss it. "Later Ron. Still there, Harry?"

"No, something tore it away. And I mean tore it." Harry, like his friends, was confused and worried.

Then he showed up. Draco Malfoy. "Hello. Well motherhood suits you well, Mrs. Snape. I'm glad to see that you are so well guarded – even here in the relative safety of the Alley."

Ron glared at the blonde. "Since when have you anything good to say about our friend, Malfoy?"

"Since I was …" for a moment there was something in those eyes. Harry could barely see a struggle, and the pain shot in his scar once more. After a moment Draco seemed back to himself and the pain left again. "… shown that I should have taken my own advice to you that first night before we all were sorted – even with family. You made the better choices, Potter. Wished I hadn't stuck with mine. Take care of my former Godfather's wife, and be extra careful Hermione. The danger is nowhere near over yet."

"Draco, are you alright?" Hermione felt her heart race. She could feel that her baby was doing something, but what?

"Only for this moment, and it is a battle to be so. Thank cherub-girl for the gift for me. She'll know what I mean. I only wish I could be stronger, then I could help." And with that he left.

Severus walked in with Athena, looking annoyed – but Hermione knew that his expression was really worry and fear. "Why was Draco here?"

"That we don't really understand ourselves. But can we talk about it back at school?" Hermione pointedly asked. She and Severus had planned to return to the house and leave Athena with her future possible guardians.

Severus nodded. "Indeed. I believe that we have time still for a polite girl's promised ice cream and then to Olivander's shop. Or is it urgent to return to the castle?"

Hermione smiled softly as she felt a wave of calm come over her. Natasha had not been wrong yet, so she would trust her baby. "Cherub-girl says it is fine."

That was good enough for her husband. Fifteen minutes later, a much calmer group walked into Olivander's. Before any could say a word, the old gentleman was out beaming. "Already time for your first wand, Miss. Granger?"

Hermione remembered the first day she had some into the shop at the tender age of eleven. That had been the exact same sentence the man had asked her. Strange. "At least a training wand. Her real wand can wait for when she is eleven."

"Aw, I know I can handle it now, sis!" Athena sighed.

"No, no. Your sister is quite correct. Now let us take the measurements." As each of the adults remembered well, Athena nervously let the man take his measurements. Then he came back with a slightly smaller version of the wand boxes the others remembered well. "Let us try this."

Remembering what was expected of her, Athena gave the wand a wave. A sharp crack later there was a mess of broken boxes on the floor. Olivander shook his head. "No, not quite. Let us try this."

Athena took the second wand and waved it. It fizzled but nothing else. "No, no. Let me see. I wonder …"

Harry knew that tone of voice, and smirked. This was going to be good.

Athena took the next wand that was full sized, and the second it was in her hands alone it made her shimmer with its acceptance of her as its wielder. It was a beautiful sight. Olivander then muttered, "curious indeed."

"Excuse me, sir. What is curious?" Athena politely asked.

"It is a curious day when a wand of such power is not only accepting of a witch of part muggle heritage, but is also so very young. This is a rare combination, in fact I only made one that was similar many years ago – the wand of one Ms. Kassandra Gryffindor." Olivander explained.

Severus, Hermione, and Ron were all stunned at that twist. Harry and Athena were left in the dark. Harry just knew this girl was as special as her big sister. "What combination is this wand, sir?"

"Holly, 11 and ¾ inches, with a core of dragon's marrow. As I said a rare combination, and for one so young to be chosen for a full powered wand is even more singular in itself. We can expect great and wonderful things from you, Miss. Granger. Dragon's marrow is where the creature's blood is formed and is said to be where its most inner secrets are kept for the next generation to gain from. While the Holly wood indicates a wielder who is of a balanced mind and heart with vigor to fight for any cause that is just. The combination is a wise warrior who is not to be taken lightly."

Dumbledore chuckled when they finished their story. "So, it would seem that we now know how Tom is to find himself back in these hallowed halls once again. And we have a new warrior to help fight him."

Then they heard the little warrior break into a round of 'Hakuna Matata'. Hermione snorted as she fought of her laughter, but her friend and former DADA Professor were out rightly busting stitches in their sides. Little Athena stormed into the office proper. "Could you hyenas please be nice? Or do I bat bogey hex the next chuckler?"

That made it worse for the men, but Hermione sobered up. "You young lady will not threaten friends again. And where did you hear about that hex?"

"Harry."

Hermione rounded to glare a 'death curse' sneer at her friend, only to find that he wisely ran for his life. Albus shrewdly interceded. "I have had time recently to ask a request and was granted grace by the Ministry and the Board of Governors. Seeing as you are a married woman and are now your sister's guardian along with Severus, Athena is allowed to live here at the castle during the school year. She may even sit in on classes if she so wishes and has either of permissions."

"Something tells me that you have already told Athena." Hermione said shortly.

All Albus did for a moment was made his eyes twinkle brightly. Then an innocent smile grew on his aged face. "It was quite apparent during your absence that your sister is a very talented witch. I believe that she will managed to at least tie her sister's scores when she begins her education here."

Severus bit back his snort of 'another know-it-all', just for the sake of his unborn daughter. His wife did not have him trained like some pet. Wait … their bond! He held his breath and paled only slightly, enough for Hermione to both see and feel. When she walked calmly up to him wearing an expression that made him wary, Severus was suddenly wishing that he had done as the fool Potter and ran for the safety of a hidden room. Hermione firmly laid one finger on his lips with no way for him to doubt how serious she was when she simply said, "heel."

He held back his anger for the moment. Athena sadly looked at the ground. "I thought you'd be happy to have me here, sissy. I'll wait until I'm eleven. I can stay somewhere else until then."

"No, you won't. I am very proud of you, Athena. It's just I had it rough as is. Being the brightest in your year because you have had study time will not make things easier. Plus it looks like the war is gearing back up. I'm scared you will get hurt." Hermione pulled her sister close.

Athena sighed. "I'm scared that you will get hurt too, but you don't see me telling you that you can't come here! Besides look at how many people will be here to help us."

Knowing that no argument would work, Hermione sighed. "It is when they are not able to be around that I worry for you."

"So, I'll be taught how to protect myself when that happens." Athena explained. "Uncle Harry promised he would teach me. So did Uncle Remus."

When Hermione looked at him with such fear, Severus realized that all of this was too much for his young wife and forgave what had only just before angered him deeply. "Hermione, it would be safer to have Athena here. And this way you will always know where she would be. We'll have her tag along with the coming first year class. And in Potions she will be with me."

"I get to learn to make those cool potions sissy told me about? YAY!" Athena squealed happily.

Hermione smiled softly. Yes, she would feel better if her sister was around. "Fine. But, you are also going to all D.A. meetings."

Once they were finished at Hogwarts, the rest of the Holidays were left to Severus and Hermione. They went home and Hermione snuggled in her husband's loving arms. It was agreed that the situation with Athena and school would not be discussed. Instead, they focused on their daughter.

They set to creating her nursery the day after they got home once again. From waist up was a soft rose color, while below that was a soft green. Connecting the two was a border with the four house mascots moving about in their own squares – emerald snakes outlined in silver, sapphire ravens outlined in bronze, ruby lions outlined in gold, and citrine badgers outlined in black. There were wall hangings of golden snitches, brooms, stars, and a large phoenix.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. "What if she is as afraid to fly as I am?"

"You have had bad experiences on a broom." Severus pointed out, ignoring her comment of if you only knew the half of it. "And our little girl will be raised with flying and magic as normal everyday parts of her life. Along with having her father here to teach her to fly her first broom."

Hermione smiled and chuckled. "Like my dad taught me to ride my first bike."

"Exactly I suppose, though a broom goes up and down as well as back and forth." Severus smiled.

The ceiling was charmed like the Great Hall was at the school. The bedding was covered with twinkling stars and ever-changing moons, as was the mobile. Soon the moon was up and the room was finished. A rocking chair and ottoman in the corner, toy chest, bookshelf, changing table, dresser, playpen, bassinet, a hamper, a baby swing, bouncer, monitor, two slings, stroller, baby carriage, and all the other gifts they had already received.

Hermione relaxed in the rocking chair, taking in the place and smiling. Severus turned to see his love rubbing the place where their daughter was growing. "So, how does our daughter like her room?"

"She loves it. Just think, one more room to go." She sighed.

Severus knelt by his love and rested his hand on her still flat stomach. He still worried that he would not see that belly grow with their daughter. No, he would not let anyone steal his family from him. "Actually the house elves have already done that for us. They want their Lady to rest for the baby."

Hermione had started to doze from the calming sensation her husband's hand gave. "If they really wanted to …"

Seeing those beautiful eyes fighting the urge to close, Severus smiled. "Yes, Hermione. You take such care of Potter, who they all adore. They've even forgave you for trying to free them without asking."

"I just wanted to end slavery." Hermione whimpered into his chest as Severus gathered her into his arms.

"Darling, the house elves at the school were all freed from homes like Potter saved Dobby from." Severus gently explained. Seeing this was about to drive his wife to tears, he squeezed her gently. "That is why I adore it when you bring things to adults. But when they are reluctant to agree with you, you should wonder why."

"Okay." Hermione whimpered. Before he even got to their bedroom she was asleep, and Severus could feel that their little girl was visiting her mother's dreams. If anyone could soothe Hermione, their daughter could.

* * *

Wow, two stories updated! I think that is a record for me! So, what do you people think? Please, please, please, give a poor writer something to go on --- what's best, could be fixed, and where do you think this story is going! That is why the review button is there for.


End file.
